Reforged
by slytherinenigma
Summary: Bellatrix is given a second chance at life from the fates, Restored to a younger innocent version of herself but still tormented by the deeds she has committed, how long can she live in secret before a certain muggleborn finds her? HG/BB F/F
1. Reforged

Reforged

My first Bellamione, had this idea for a while see where plot takes me, A/U I dont own anything, don't have a BETA so sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes, reivews are always nice =) Enjoy

Chapter 1

It was cold, so dark and cold, the pure silence of space made it all more eerie. It had felt like hours since Bellatrix had stirred in this black emptiness. She had screamed shouted and pleaded for anyone until her voice was hoarse. The only sound her raspy breathing as she curled in a foetal position to conjure any warmth from her body. She could barely remember anything from before or how she got here, even the dark days of Azkaban could match the numbing of her current surroundings. After what seemed hours and momentarily glimpsing around her, she noticed a slight glow simmering in the distance. She sat up slowly trying hard to focus, as seconds passed the glow got ever so closer, she wanted to call but her throat was so dry a mere grunt gargled deep from within her throat. She had tried searching for her wand on her body on the ground around her, even wandless summoning brought nothing to her.

Bellatrix stood slowly, gaining her balance as she stepped forward towards the glow she took several hesitant steps in the blind darkness. Stopping as she put her left foot forward finding nothing solid underneath and almost falling forward into the empty abyss. She caught her balance in time and took a step back. Looking forward towards the light in front. By now it was only a few hundred yards and as it approached she could make out the lantern hanging against something. "It's a boat" she thought to herself. The silent vessel floated its way towards her, the lantern swaying slightly in motion.

"Come Bellatrix" a voice whispered from beside her, she almost screamed at the dark cloaked figure she found standing to her left, never feeling its presence beforehand. She stumbled backwards her immediate thoughts being a dementor when she saw tattered black robes and nothing under the hood. But logic kicked in, for one dementor's didn't talk and she would have sensed them a mile away. It was only as she looked closer she noticed the cloaked figure holding a scythe and pointing it towards the boat as it glided sideways in front of her.

Memories flashed through her mind of stories told to her and her sisters the tales of the three brothers and their gifts from Death. Her mother's descriptive accounts of the Grim Reaper seemed completely accurate, down to the skeletal hands, as Bellatrix looked at the cloaked figure once again. He seemed to float onto the vessel after she stepped in taking a seat next to the lantern trying to feel the little if any warmth the flame may throw off. Death stood silent facing the direction the boat seemed to float in. Bellatrix looked down over the side, it seemed they were floating through mist rather than water, nothing appeared to be lapping against the boat except wispy clouds.

"Where are we?" she asked Death, her voice finally returning to her. The hood turned and looked at her. "We are in limbo, I think that's what your kind call it. It is the place between your world and the next one." He answered turning his head back as it was before. They floated on for a time in silence, Bellatrix felt the boat begin to turn sideways as it slowly nudged a solid surface. She turned around to look at a rocky surface lit by a few lanterns similar to that on the boat. Death pointed his hand gesturing for her to step out. She took a few steps forward and looked back. Death was still in the same position on the boat.

"What now" she asked.

"You go on alone, follow the path for it is your turn." He answered as the boat turned and began floating away.

"Time for what?" she shouted rather irritated after him.

"Judgement to be passed. Goodbye Bellatrix Black" Death answered disappearing into the darkness.

Bellatrix stood several seconds as the lantern on the boat diminished and she was sure she saw nothing but the hollow blackness ahead of her. She turned round and hesitantly walked down the worn pathway marked out ahead by the faint lighting. No sound could be heard except her breathing, and soft thud of her boots on the earth. All her senses were on high alert for anything unusual.

* * *

The path seemed to go on forever, she was aching, numb, all energy drained as she dragged on this endless path. 'Limbo it certainly was, a big pile of nothing, and where is everyone? She thought to herself. 'Surely more than herself had died, all those bodies she saw in battle' as faint memories flickered in her head. She was brought out of her thoughts abruptly as she almost walking into a large wooden doorway. The large studded lacquered doors stood in a carved hole of earth, bolts appeared to be opening mechanically on the inside. They creaked open slowly. Bella now beyond annoyed pushed and forced her way through.

She entered a large white marbled room, she scrunched her eyes closed adjusting to the sudden brightness of the room after being in the dark for so long.

"At last we thought you were lost Bellatrix Black" a sharp voice caught her attention. Three identical old hags (it was the first description Bella could think of from the strange women in front of her) who seemed to be enthusiastically playing with an endless supply of silver threaded silk in front of them. "Who are you?" Bellatrix snapped, she was tired of games.

"Keep your temper in check Bellatrix Black your patience has become short over the years. As for introductions we, my sisters and I are the three Moirai" the left one answered inspecting a slither of silk thread manipulating it through her fingers as she spoke.

"You're the what?"

"What is it with these Purebloods always with the arrogance didn't they get taught anything?" the right side sister spoke as she continued cutting through the thread on her side.

"How dare you! I . . " but Bella was cut off before she could continue.

"Ah now Bellatrix Black, you were weaved as an intelligent girl and your arrival is unexpected. Your death is long premature, you were never destined to come here yet, and looking at your damage soul many things have happened that were never meant to."

Bellatrix contemplated these words as she took in every word said. "Why do you refer to me from my maiden name? Is my husband dead? And what of my lord?"

"Because despite names you will forever be a Black, Lestrange is something you would never be, it is but a name, as for your husband, his time is not up yet. As for the one you call your lord. Yes he is finally claimed for by death after much delay"

"Hes Dead? You mean he . .he lost to that boy? But . ." she broke off, she remembered all the fighting, the boy jumping back to life and dueling with her lord, feeling pain to her chest, and them waking up to the cold darkness that brought her here. ". . I'm Dead?"

"In a way yes but as my sister stated that was not intended so soon, a lot of your life was not, you were never meant to be a killer, Bellatrix you were not born that way, manipulations and choices of others restricted you from what was destined. You killed tortured and maimed so many yet you should never have been tainted with that life, your soul rotted for others gain. For your crimes you should be commended to hell for infinity of punishment. But not all of this was your fault"

"You think I didn't choose those things? I didn't enjoy that life? Your opinion means nothing to me" Bellatrix cackled at such absurdity.

"Now you feel that way Bella but your rotted soul shut out any motion long before. But now the matter at hand is to be solved. Judgement is to be passed and your fate has been decided. You are not ready to pass yet, your destiny remains unfulfilled and another chance given to return to earth and do so, but there will be consequences."

"And what would those be?" Bellatrix asked casually looking at her nails almost looking bored.

"You shall be returned to a time when your soul was still pure. But you will forever live your memories of the life before, the souls you destroyed will not be forgotten. The fates have decided" the three sisters began simultaneously weaving the piece of thread. Bellatrix felt a strange sensation over her body as a faint glow seemed to hover above her skin, her eyes widened in shock as she began to feel physical changes to her body happen before her. Her breasts pushed up in her corset as her bust became more pert. The scars on her arm faded instead leaving unblemished ivory skin, her teeth grew back where decay had caused them to fall out years before. Her hair seemed to become shinier and the volume slightly longer. The most obvious feeling was a slight burning to her arm and neck. She pulled her sleeve up to see the area the dark mark occupied slowly fade until the skin was unmarred. She touched her face no crow's feet lingered in the corner of her eyes.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Her eyes shot open as a large breath escaped from her lungs. She sat bolt up looking at her surroundings. She appeared to be lying in the middle of some stone circle. She instinctively searched for her wand not finding it on her body. She tried summoning it but to no avail. The pale moonlight lingered on a clear sky. Her mind flooded with her last memory of events, The fates, Death, Judgement, Change. She wrenched the shoulder of her dress down on her left arm, the arm was unblemished, there were no physical scars, she looked at the body of her 19 year old self as it had been so many years ago.

Bellatrix Black was alive and for the first time in her life she was terrified.


	2. progress

Chapter 2

Hermione woke abruptly from her snooze, she found herself in a leather chair with a snug blanket wrapped around her. She looked up at the various ex headmasters of Hogwarts, realizing she was in what was now headmistress McGonagall's office.

Hermione's thoughts turned back to the last three days. The war was finally over and the castle had been half destroyed, she had stayed behind helping to locate the lives lost and gather sense of order. Harry and Ron along with other order members had gone with the Auror's to locate some of the Death eaters that had fled after their master's downfall. She had been thankful for the separation, feeling overwhelmed after the last few hours watching her best friend die and come back to life, what he had confided in her afterwards about seeing Dumbledore as he lay on the forest floor before feeling Narcissa Malfoy touch him and lie that he was in fact alive.

And then there had been her kiss with Ron

She had played that moment over and over in her head. She had been high on adrenaline from all activity around her, the fighting, the Horcrux's and then when Ron finally showed empathy for the Elves she had jumped to his lips without even processing what she had done. She had pulled away almost as quick, playing ignorance as the hours passed. She knew eventually she would have to talk to Ron, he appeared to have jumped conclusions and had on several occasions tried to kiss her again after victory, and she had managed to divert all times finding an excuse to look away or turn it instead into an embrace. Her body had let out an involuntary shiver at the thought. It had just felt wrong, she had felt something for him many months ago but that had changed when he had left them that night in the forest showing his selfish behaviour would never change and she realized he would never be someone she could truly rely on. So she had opted to stay behind when Kingsley asked for the trio's help. They felt reluctant to leave her but she insisted she was safest at Hogwarts and perfectly capable of looking after herself.

* * *

McGonagall entered the room seeing Hermione was finally awake. "Ah Miss Granger I'm glad you finally rested 3 days non-stop in the infirmary was greatly appreciated but you need to rest yourself also" she moved and sat behind her desk looking at Hermione. "Now please tell me what is bothering you?"

Hermione stalled for a second, taken aback by her mentor's bluntness. "I just want to help best I can professor, there's still so much to do" she stuttered.

"Hermione the castle will be repaired in time, the injured are taken care of and majority have left, why are you still here? You know I only want to help".

Hermione sighed, "I . . . I kissed Ron and I can't undo it without. . . Well" she was cut off

"Ahh, Mr Weasley can jump to conclusions, I understand your predicament you do not wish to hurt him but your heart does not belong. You always were an odd match for him Hermione he lacks the fire and passion" her mentors eyes glistened.

"I have a temporary solution, I understand you do not wish to return to the Burrow just yet, it's still too dangerous to return to your parents' home alone, and I can't allow you here, but if you will consider my suggestion I think it would be suitable?"

Hermione's face relaxed a little, glad she wasn't the only one to realize how odd she and Ron would be together. She turned back to her professor "What is your suggestion?" she looked expectedly.

"I wish to take you to Andromeda Tonks, I believe you are acquainted briefly with Nymphadora's mother. I spoke to her earlier that I felt you may need a temporary reprieve and she was more than happy to oblige"

Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak but stopped when her mentor held her hand up. "She is more than happy to have you Hermione I also feel you will be doing me a favour, I feel she needs an adult companion, she is still in shock from her loss of Remus and Nymphadora only after just getting over Ted's death and with only little teddy in the house it would be just what she needs." Hermione nodded, feeling her tears well up for the loss of her friends, and the little boy who would never know his wonderful parents. "When shall we leave?" she asked. "Whenever you're ready" the Headmistress replied.

* * *

Hermione stumbled slightly as she recovered from the side along apparition with her headmistress. Standing for a second and taking in her surroundings, they stood on the edge of a forest, Hermione could sense the magic wards of the fidelious charm. Minerva moved forward and held her hand out towards what appeared to be nothing until before her eyes Hermione could see the secret unfolding. Minerva was opening a wooden gate attached to the dry stone walled garden of a small cottage. The garden was immaculate with a trimmed lawn surrounded by wild flowers. The cottage was a small two-story dwelling of sandstone with a white door. Minerva knocked, Hermione nervously waiting behind her. Hermione looked up as the door opened a few moments later. Her eyes flew open and in a blind panic she pulled her wand from her arm holster holding it, in her shaking arm in front of her. "You must be Hermione" a soft voice said. Minerva turned around "Hermione put that away!" she scolded. Andromeda let out a hoarse chuckle. "I don't think there will ever be a time when I'm not mistaken for my deceased eldest sister". Hermione realized her mistake immediately putting the wand back, feeling shameful for such a reaction, "sorry" she mumbled not looking up.

They stepped into the dark narrow hallway entering the first door on the left. Hermione followed the other two women in shutting the door quietly behind her. They entered an adequate size living room with two squishy chairs and a large sofa all spread looking towards the large fireplace. In the centre of the room in a small baby rocker fast asleep was little Teddy Lupin. Minerva smiled at the site of the little boy, sitting on the sofa and gesturing for Hermione to join her. Andromeda sat opposite on one of the chairs. "How are things at Hogwarts?" Andromeda asked. Minerva began telling her of the various details. Hermione however sat taking in her new surroundings. She looked at little teddy barely 6 months old completely oblivious to the world changing around him. She guessed he must have inherited his mother's Metamorphmagus ability as his hair was currently a two tone colour of blonde and brown streaks. She then looked up towards her new host, who was currently listening intently towards her mentor. Hermione remembered harry once telling her of meeting Tonk's mother and the uncanny resemblance and Hermione realised he wasn't mistaken. Her face was almost identical but unlike Bellatrix mad and leering gaze, Andromeda's has soft hazel eyes and a face full of sorrow and loss like so many other she had seen in the past few days. Her hair was also more brown than black with a few whispers of grey. Hermione's was brought out of her thoughts as Minerva seemed to wrap up the conversation stating she could not stay for tea but must return to the school. Hermione stood up her gaze following her headmistress as she said her goodbyes and stepped into the emerald green flames. Hermione stood staring at the fire for a few seconds. "Perhaps some tea miss Granger?" Andromeda caught her attention as she stood from her chair. "Oh yes please Mrs Tonks. And please call me Hermione"

"Then please call me Andy"

Hermione sat back down feeling herself starting to relax slightly, her eyes rested upon several pictures sitting on the mantelpiece. The first was of a younger Tonk's whizzing round on a broom smiling sheepishly as she sees the camera losing her attention and almost crashing into the tree in front. The second was a graduation of some sorts with Tonks sporting her purple hair in robes in centre of her parents both looking proud. The third appeared to have some age to it, three young aristocratic girls sitting primly on a sofa posing for the camera and suddenly the eldest one diving on to the smallest blonde on sitting in the middle play wrestling. It took Hermione a moment to think before she realised this must be from Andromeda's childhood with her sisters. Immediately realising who the eldest child was Hermione began rubbing her arm again, the scar had begun to burn again mere hours after the battle and hadn't completely stopped since, despite being as healed as it could be when staying at shell cottage.

Andy re-entered the living room carrying a tray with a teapot and some cakes. As Hermione spotted the cake her stomach gave an involuntary rumble. She blushed as Andy looked across setting the tray down on the side table. "I thought you might be hungry, I will start dinner soon." She smiled handing Hermione a cup and then offering the cake tray. Hermione gratefully took both. "Thank you Mrs . . . Andy for letting me stay, if there's anything I can do to repay your kindness"

"Don't worry yourself with such things Hermione, your welcome to stay as long as you want to, if you're finished I can take you up to your room"

Hermione nodded gratefully setting her cup down stating she was done. She followed Andromeda out of the room towards the stairs letting her settle into her new temporary home.


	3. Fortuity

SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY, REAL LIFE IS GETTING IN THE WAY AND ALSO WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY, THIS STORY WILL HAVE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE BELLATRIX AND HERMIONE FINALLY MEET IT WILL PROBABLY END UP A LONGISH STORY BUT I PROMISE TO MAKE IT BEST I CAN =D I AM TRYING TO DEVELOP THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS TO GIVE A BIT OF BACK HISTORY AND FOLLOW CANON. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO jk Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 3

Bellatrix sat up, it was still dark though not nearly as cold as it had been. She took a deep breath as she contemplated all that had happened, her dark mark was gone, she felt vulnerable something she hadn't felt in years, and no clue where the hell she was.

She got to her feet looking around taking in the area around her. It was an old magical circle she could tell though it had not been used in years as there was no recent scent of magic in the air. "What do I do now, everyone thinks I'm dead if they find me alive they will send me back or kill me anyways. Cissy is too risky, I have no one" her thoughts stopped when this thought entered her head. No one, she truly had no one, her lord was gone, not that he ever cared for her in the end she realized. She had idolized him like a father figure but after he broke her from Azkaban she was merely another means to fight a war. After the incident when they escaped Malfoy manor she had been reprimanded, and when the discovery of the robbery in Gringotts happened she was lucky to be let alive.

"They all leave me" the tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed, leaning against a large boulder. Her father had always hated the fact she was not a male heir despite her best tries to please him, even entering the marriage to Rudolphus. Her mother had no interest other than making sure her daughters acted correctly in society. Bellatrix remembered a lonely childhood only talking to the house elves when she knew she was safe enough to do so, her greatest love had been for her sisters, to be able to love someone who loved her in return. Unstartled memories of childhood stirred to her mind. It had been a long time since she had thought of Andromeda. It was simply safer not too, she remembered the Crucio her father had given her for mentioning her name after she had been disowned. She remembered Rudolphus sneering of the news her Sisters had "spawned a disgusting half-blood" as he so put it, known she would never know her sisters child. She had seen her of course after her release, in several battles, marrying the wolf. Then there had been Narcissa, married to Lucius before she had even left school, three miscarriages before she had managed to give birth to Draco. She struggled to bond with the teen after her release, to cowardly like his father, although his attitude had changed significantly after the tower incident. He reminded her of Sirius, she gasped at the memory of the last time she had seen her cousin, falling into the veil, and her spell had been green like the killing curse but had been a charm, similar to wingardium leviosa but slightly more forceful to simply get him out of the way. Her heart wrenched when she realized what had instead happened.

Dawn began to break, realizing how exposed she was, she cleared her head trying to sum up the strength in an attempt at wandless magic. She chanted in her head "a place of safety" and apparated from sight.

* * *

She landed it what looked to be a densely wooded area, sunlight was peeking through the dense shrubbery but it remained mainly dark. She looked around herself warily. Unsure where to go next, something vaguely reminded her she should know this place but she couldn't put her finger on why.

"You have arrived Bellatrix"

A deep voice called behind her. She spun on her heals looking passed the large oak she heard the voice from.

"Do not fear me Bellatrix, I mean you no harm" the voice called as it came into her view. Bellatrix looked in confusion as the pale coloured centaur walked towards her. His black hair and tail distinctive against his skin.

"How did you know me? Know I was here?" she whispered.

"You do not remember me Bellatrix? Of course I did not forget you, never forget the witch who saved me from the muggle trap when I was but a colt" he answered.

Her mind travelled back to her 5th year in school

_She had been wandering in the forbidden forest looking for glow mushrooms as part of her potions project, she had travelled much further than she meant to, meeting the magical perimeter that bordered to the muggle world. She had been about to turn back when she heard the call of a horn. It appeared to be distressing and not structured like the hunting calls she had heard from the hunting parties over the woods of black mansion every winter. She followed cautiously wand in hand towards the call. As she got closer she saw a young centaur blowing the horn. No one else seemed to be near as it attempted to get up onto its legs once more._

_"Hello?" she shouted from a safe distance unsure if she were safe to go closer._

_"Do not come closer!" the voice shouted. Though pain was evident in the plea._

_"I mean no harm I heard you call, are you all right?" she asked taking a step forward._

_"No, I am trapped and lost, I cannot find my herd and this human trap has captured me!"_

_Bellatrix took a step closer seeing the claw like contraption around the back hoof._

_"It must be muggle I have never seen such a contraption"_

_"What is your name Filly?"_

_"It's Bellatrix, I'm a 5th year student from Hogwarts" she bent down examining the damage. "Don't struggle" she ordered, casting a disappearing charm on the object._

_The centaur sighed in relief. "I am grateful Miss Bellatrix, thank you"_

_"Would you like me to heal your leg? I am accomplished in healing spells" she asked. The centaur hesitated e had been told to be wary of any human,_

_"Very well." She cast a healing charm then a cleansing charm to clean the blood. The centaur stood up._

_"Thank you Miss Bellatrix I am truly grateful for our help." She walked back towards the castle through the dense woodland with the centaur in comforting silence._

_"This is where we part ways Miss Bellatrix, but I feel we shall meet again, the stars show importance to me"_

_"Goodbye" she watched as the centaur left in the distance. And turned back on the path to the school._

* * *

Bellatrix smiled to the centaur, "Apollo" she acknowledged. He nodded her in confirmation.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"The stars told me" he answered. "Come it is still not safe for you out here, the rest of the herd are waiting for us"

Bellatrix followed, there would be time for more questions later.


	4. Reconvene

CHAPTER 4

Hermione sat herself down on the bed. Andromeda had given her a mini tour of upstairs. Her cottage was a modest 4 bedroom. Teddy was currently occupying what had been his mother's childhood room, covered in quidditch posters and hufflepuff colours. Andy had offered her the large guest room to make her own but Hermione had insisted on the small box sized back room when she had spotted it. She didn't want luxury right now merely comfort after a year sleeping in tents and forest floors. The room was small with a window looking out the back onto small orchard full of flourishing apple trees and fruit bushes as well as a small allotment of vegetables. Beyond that was only woodland. Hermione laid her small bag full on possessions onto the dresser and lay herself on the bed sighing as her body finally felt relaxed. The velvet comforter of the bed warming her as she sank into the soft mattress.

There was a soft tap at the door bringing Hermione out of here dozed state. The door had been left open after she sat down. Andy merely stood in the doorway. "I thought you would perhaps like a bath before we ate" she queried.

"That would be wonderful" Hermione answered standing up. She stepped into the small family bathroom. The large claw-footed bath looked a welcoming sight as it filled with steaming hot water. Hermione stripped her soiled clothes to the floor and propped her wand next to the pile of fluffy towels. After a good 20 minute soak and fresh clothes Hermione went back downstairs.

* * *

Delicious smells were coming from the kitchen. Hermione's attention was drawn to teddy who was now awake and crawling to her on the floor. She smiled as he looked up at the placing his hand on her foot to get her attention and gurgling a smile up to her. She knelt down and swung him into her arms. His hair had turned brown and his eyes green as she studied him in her arms she sat on the seat nearest bouncing him on her knee.

"Hermione dinner is ready" Hermione stood up still holding teddy as she walked into the kitchen, it was a large room with a small oak table in the corner, there was a plate of bread rolls in the centre and two place mats and cutlery set. Hermione placed teddy into his highchair and took a seat. Andy walked over with two steaming bowls of stew placing one in front of Hermione.

"Thank you for bringing ted through," she reached to the counter taking a bottle of milk into teds hands as he grasped out eagerly for it. They ate their meal in silence. Hermione tearing the bread into small pieces nibbling and taking small bites of stew, it had been so long since she had such a large meal her appetite diminished quickly and after a few mouthfuls could eat no more. She pushed away her half eaten bowl.

"Hopefully a few days of feeding you up your appetite should return"

Hermione smiled to Andy who had also finished. "Thank you, a year of mushrooms and whatever else we scavenged takes its toll I guess."

"So what are you plans for the future now? Will you return to Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure yet, I could but professor McGonagall has said I could easily take my NEWT's exams at the ministry now. I know Ron and harry won't return they have already been offered placed as Auror's I'm still not sure what I want to do." Hermione answered. "What about you?"

Andy thought for a second. "Teddy is my main priority now, I'm all he has and he's the only family I have now . . . except . . . well my younger sister Narcissa. And I will carry on with my work as much as I can"

"Work?"

"Oh yes I'm a potion brewer, I have a brewing station converted downstairs, I brew the majority of healing potions for St Mungo's. Not quite on par with Severus Snape but it's quite a rare talent I seemed to gain"

Hermione smiled in admiration. "Perhaps I could assist you or observe if you don't mind"

"Of course you're more than welcome to. Oh an owl arrived for you while you were bathing" Andy handed the tied up scrolls to Hermione.

She had left the letters unopened instead enjoying an evening getting to know Andromeda and teddy. They had settled in front of the fire with a cup of cocoa. She now sat with a small candle burning rest her head on her knees as she sat on the bed looking at the letters, she could tell by the untidy handwriting they were from harry and Ron. She decided to open Harry's first.

**Hermione**

**Just got back from southern France and found you weren't at Hogwarts, Minerva said you were staying elsewhere but wouldn't state where, hopefully this owl finds you. We managed to round up Rowle and Selwyn. So kinglsey has sent us home till next weekend before we start training isn't that great! I'm staying at the burrow till tomorrow then returning to Grimmauld place to start cleaning I need a home to move into. I have even been in touch with lady Malfoy to help and she has confirmed she will help with any hexed or cursed items within the house. Would you believe Draco helped us locate other death eaters? Seems he wants to right the wrongs I guess. Please get in touch as soon as you get this.**

**Harry x**

**P.S Ginny says hi**

She felt the guilt hit her as her friends words sunk in. always the hero harry was, how different the future would be now his destiny was filled. She wrote a quick response for posting tomorrow. Then hesitantly took Ron's letter.

**Mione**

**Where are you? McGonagall said you were no longer at the castle. I checked your home but it was empty. Why didn't you return to the burrow were all worried! Please come home to me I miss you.**

**Ron xx**

She stared at the words for several minutes before haphazardly throwing it into the wicker basket bin near the doorway. She knew she would have to tell Ron sooner or later, telling him was the hard part, one kiss and he assumed they were together and madly in love. Her thoughts were quite the opposite, and she knew the quicker she told him the better it would be for both. She blew out the candle opting to write a reply tomorrow deciding it would be best to meet him publicly, less likely for him to make a scene as she knew he would, Ron was always one for a tantrum when things didn't go his way. She sunk in deep under the covers letting sleep take over.

* * *

"Do you have an owl I can borrow?" Hermione asked Andy over breakfast. She had heard rumours of Andromeda's cooking skills and domestic skills. It seemed Andy was a match for Hogwarts feast as Hermione looked at the platter in front of her opting for a piece of toast and jam with her coffee. Teddy seemed more enthusiastic about breakfast and he ate enthusiastically with his fingers the small pieces of neatly cut pancakes in front of him.

"Of course, I'll take you down to him after breakfast, try a pancake Hermione, they were Dora's favourite" Hermione heard the emotion as her deceased friends name was mentioned. She smiled taking a pancake with her fork and placing it onto her empty plate, she took the jam she had used on her toast spreading a thin layer before cutting a small piece and putting it to her lips. 2 pancakes later Hermione was stuffed the dishes were cleaned away and teddy scrubbed clean of sticky hands and face. She followed Andromeda to a doorway in the back of the kitchen a small shelf area of outdoor boots and cloaks hung near the back door leading to the garden on the opposite side was a large doorway leading down steps.

Hermione followed Andy down the stone steps. The stairway was dark with a few dull candles above the banister rail. At the bottom of the steps was much lighter, the room was still of dark grey stone but more homely, Hermione recognized the large brewing station In the corner along with shelf's of various bottles and ingredients neatly stacked in order. Various pieces of parchment with recipes and orders neatly stacked on the desk to the side, in the opposite corner. Andy placed teddy down in a small playpen area. He immediately crawled over to his toy box easily entertaining himself.

"Feels like only yesterday I would be placing Dora in there when I started working as a potions Brewer for St Mungo's. Ted was a security wizard at St mungo's for years, long hours and the money wasn't the best but we got by, then we bought this cottage when I became pregnant"

Hermione listened intently, she couldn't imagine such a different world to marry a muggleborn when born into pureblood society.

Andy shook off her deep thoughts moving passed the stairway. It was only then Hermione spotted the large owl in the corner standing proudly on his perch. "Come Lazarus" Andy held her left arm out as the large bird effortlessly swooped from his perch to her arm in one swift move.

"I've never seen an owl so big!" Hermione queried. Andy chuckled.

"Yes he can be intimidating, he's an extremely rare black Eurasian Eagle owl. A gift from my family on my Hogwarts graduation. I hadn't owned him three weeks before I was disowned. His loyalty proved to me when I woke up next morning to him sitting patiently outside my window". She stroked his feathers absentmindedly as he nibbled her affectionately.

"Call him if you need him, even if he's out hunting he usually senses when he is needed. Now perhaps you could assist me make some blood replenishing potions?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Hermione spent the next couple of days helping Andromeda whether it be potions making, taking care of teddy and helping around the house with what she could. Then the dreaded days came when the funerals began for those lost. The first had been Fred's, it had been held in the village near to the burrow, a rather busy affair with over 150 people in attendance. Hermione attended but stayed clear of majority of people sitting in one of the back benches, covered in a strong disillusionment charm.

She had wrote to both Harry and Ron, telling them she was safe but needed time alone to recuperate as both themselves did, she promised she would be in touch when she was ready. It seemed Wizarding funerals were quite different to muggle affairs. Unlike Dumbledore's which had been the only funeral Hermione had attended. She observed older Wizarding families had crypts built within the graveyard, the Weasley's were no exception.

Fred had been placed in the Prewitt Family Crypt earlier. The family took place just outside in which a magical chant was spoken by all family members in front of the crypt sealing the family bond she felt a surge of energy pulse its way through the rows of people as they joined in the chant. Hermione remembered once reading about such ceremonies just before bill and Fleur's wedding. The chant was known as the "eternal bind" a mixture of love and loyalty of magic freely given to protect the dead. The pulsing sensation slowed and as she felt it disappear completely, she noticed the others around her beginning to shuffle, the chant had subsided, and the magic was sealed.

People had now started to move around her some now approaching the family, offering their condolences, others leaving the graveyard before dissaperating home. Hermione hesitated. She had observed her best friends throughout. Harry was holding Ginny's hand as she hugged her father, on his other side stood Ron an arm around Georges shoulder. His eyes red from tears which she had seem on the occasion he had turned round looking throughout the crowd, no doubt for herself. She took a few steps to her left off the threshold of consecrated ground, and left.

* * *

Hermione entered the cottage heading straight for the stove moving the kettle on to boil. She had just filled the teapot when Andy had arrived home donned in black robes holding teddy in her arms. She had attended Hermione silently poured the tea into two cups joining Andy at the table.

"Did you go?"

"Yes" Hermione answered.

"Minerva spoke on your behalf, the Weasley's and Mr Potter were quite erratic with her after the ceremony"

Hermione groaned, "Sometimes I just wish for the simple life when I could have just gone home to my parents. I will owl Ron tomorrow and arrange to meet him. I can't put it off any longer."

"Will you . . . Will you come tomorrow? I arranged a private ceremony, strictly family with a few exceptions, Minerva will be there, I also invited harry. ." Andy trailed off a tear running down her cheek. Hormone knew she was referring to Tonk's and Remus's funeral. They were to be buried in a more traditional muggle style setting in the same graveyard as Lupins parents.

"Of course I will come". Hermione didn't hesitate to answer, she herself had helped Andromeda with organising it over the last couple of days. Writing details of the event and time and tying them to Lazarus's leg who delivered them. Hermione had been intrigued by how intelligent the bird really was. The previous evening the bird had entered her room in the early hours when sleep had escaped her in the early hours and she had instead opted to read. He landed on her bed catching her attention before hopping towards the door hooting. She got up from the bed tiptoeing towards the door to open it letting the bird through. He spread his wings gliding across the hall to the door of Teddy's room and looked back at Hermione it was then she heard the faint wailing from the other side of the door. She hesitantly stepped towards the door. Next to Andromeda's room. Her door was open, Hermione could hear the shallow steady breathing coming from the darkness. She knew Andy hadn't slept well in days, the owl choosing to get Hermione's attention in favour of letting his mistress rest. She opened the door, the room had a golden glow emitting from the magic ball floating near the cot, a Wizarding equivalent of a nightlight Hermione mused.

* * *

Hermione had woken that morning, from the light touch of Andromeda tapping her shoulder. She had fallen asleep on the chair a blanket snuggly wrapped round herself and teddy who was cuddled into her chest Lazarus perched on the beam above still overlooking them.

Hermione walked out of the church. The sky grey and the rain very heavily pouring. She pulled the hood of her cloak up Following Andromeda down the pathway through the trees towards the graveyard. There had only been a dozen people in the church including the minister. Two members of the Tonks family had attended. Though they had not really known Nymphadora as she rarely entered the muggle world she had played with her cousins quite often as a child. Teddy had been left in the care of McGonagall's personal elf whom had arrived that morning. Harry had arrived with Minerva along with the minister. The others she did not know. She had felt Harry's gaze upon her throughout the ceremony but refused to look his way.

* * *

Time seemed to glaze over, Hermione stood next to Andromeda unconsciously taking her hand when hearing the older which sob as they watched the caskets lowered into the ground. Hermione observed those standing around her. She caught Harry's eye giving her a questioning look, she looked back shaking her head, now was not the time. She felt her hand being let go of as Andromeda stepped forward kneeling down as she threw fresh earth onto the now lowered coffins, side by side.

Hermione was still looking around trying to suffice who else was staring at her, that's when it caught her eye. A tall slender figure stood in the very back in a long silver and black cloak. Hermione didn't register as Andromeda joined her side again noticing the girl's attention was elsewhere. Hermione heard the gasp come from Andy as she looked at the figure Hermione was staring at. Hermione finally registered when she saw the glint of long blonde hair from the hood, and was confirmed as she heard the whisper from Andromeda's lips

_Narcissa_.

And just like that the figure disapperated and disappeared. "I must get home to teddy" Andromeda announced it rather abruptly and left on the spot. It was then Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to a rather annoyed looking harry potter.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Now is not the time harry" Hermione hissed back.

"Really never seems to be a good time with you nowadays! You just disappeared no word where you went or anything, you didn't even come to Fred's funeral, how could you be so selfish Mione!" harry shouted.

"I was there! I just didn't want to be seen, how dare you call me selfish harry potter! After everything I have been through can't you understand that for once I just need some time alone?"

"But Hermione we need you . . ."

"No Harry, now is not the time, I've just watched two people I care about be buried, I will come back when I am ready" Hermione stomped off, she needed to be alone. She turned on the spot quickly feeling Harrys attempt to catch her.

* * *

She wasn't thinking clearly when she left, only that she wanted to get away. She landed collapsing on the spot and bursting into tears. Feeling the world on her shoulders, she curled into the foetal position as tears seemed to endlessly flow, not know how much time passed as weeks of sorrow was finally released.

Suddenly she heard a shuffling sound she sat up, realising she was lying in the dense scrub of a forest. It was fairly dark despite it only being early afternoon when she had left the graveyard. She scrambled to her feet looking at her surroundings the shuffling sound grow louder at an alarming rate. She could see nothing beyond the first line of trees, except for the spider web glistening in raindrops between two trunks.

Spider web? _Oh No! Shit!_ Hermione's mind went into overdrive.

The forbidden forest, large webs, _spiders_

The sight of a large acromentula coming towards you is enough to frighten most people. So when a dozen are scuttling through a forest at an alarming rate it's positively terrifying, with natural adrenaline kicking in Flight over fight kicked in first. Hermione ran for her life.

She blindly ran through forest, she had no idea what part or where she was heading, away from the direction of the spiders. She kept going, not looking back until she was so exhausted but refusing to slow down, she did not see the moss covered stump as she ungracefully tripped over it and fell to her knees. Her wand falling out and rolling away on impact. She heard it drop, desperately searching for it amongst the rotted leaves. Stopping abruptly when the large arachnid approached her hissing, raising its front legs and opening its fangs wide ready to attack.

_This is it_ Hermione thought, she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

The high pitched squeal from the beast was not expected. She looked up cautiously opening one eye to peak out. It was backing up attempting to raise its front leg to its head before it collapsed to ground.

Hermione stared in confusion, finally grasping her wand from the dirt she stood up, cautiously stepping forward towards the carcass, she could tell it was dead straight away. It was only on closer inspection she could see the glinting object sticking out just about the spider's eyes. Hermione slowly reached forward grasping the metal and pulled it out in a swift movement.

She gasped in shock at the blade in her hand as she registered what it was. This blade was 4 inches long shining silver with a jewel encrusted handle, the same blade used to carve the obscenity in her arm.

The same blade that belonged to no other than Bellatrix Lestrange.


	5. Sanctury

Merry Christmas all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

The forbidden forest was vast in size, certain areas were inhabited by different creatures, and certainly off limits for others. The Hogwarts gamekeeper believed he knew and had access to all parts of the forest, but even he did not realise there were areas he was never aware of. The legend had been the forest had started off as a small woodland grown to home a heard of centaur's that over the years had grown, this is why the Centaurs were always believed to be_ "the true Guardians of the forest"_. This is what Bellatrix had read in her _1st edition Hogwarts a History_ she was given on her 11th birthday after her Hogwarts letter had arrived. As she followed Apollo through the dense flora, she could sense the difference in atmosphere as they kept moving forward. There was certainly a magical feeling, but not the same magic of wizard places, this magic almost seemed Natural.

After two hours of walking Bellatrix slowed her pace leaning against a trunk.

"Apollo, I'm Sorry I . . . I need to rest a moment." Exhaustion was taking its toll as she slowly slumped down the trunk into a sitting position. Apollo turned at her request, replacing his steps as he went towards her, he dipped his hand into a satchel hanging over his shoulder.

"Take this Bellatrix you need energy" he ordered holding out to her a green apple. She grasped it from his hand inspecting it before taking a bite.

"Thank you". She murmured taking another bite. He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement before turning and bending down at a stream nearby. He returned a few moments later holding out a drinking horn to her. She gratefully took it allowing the cool liquid to run soothingly down her throat. She handed the horn back and wiped her hand on her sleeve.

"Come it's not far now. Perhaps you can already feel it?"

"Feel what?" she asked standing up.

"No human has ever set foot in this part of the forest, until you Bellatrix. This is our sacred place, the magic is old, with no human interruption to its bindings." He gestured for her to walk next to him rather than follow. She realised the trees were thinning out, it was much lighter in this area.

"But if it's sacred, why are you bringing me this way?" she stopped abruptly, her uncertainty lacing her voice.

"You have no wand, you cannot harm it as long as you are welcomed Bellatrix, we only wish to protect you"

She contemplated his words. "We?" she queried. He nodded and gestured with his hand as he swayed it in a forward motion. It was only as Bellatrix looked up in that direction she realised they had reached a clearing. The site before her was truly magical, the clearing was like a rich spring meadow of grass, and the sun just began to brighten as it shone through the trees surrounding them. In the meadow were about 30 centaurs, males, females and youngsters, the youngsters were chasing and playing with unicorn foals.

Three other male centaurs walked towards them. Bellatrix took a step back feeling wary of the large creatures in front of her.

"Your reading was true then Apollo, your mastery of the stars matches my own. Welcome Bellatrix" The Middle centaur looked down on her.

"I told you I would not fail Ronan" Apollo replied,

"Her soul is broken, the shimmers looks splintered" The smallest centaur replied.

"That's a result of the darkness Firenze, it can be fixed but only through redemption".

"Excuse me I don't wish to appear rude but I am still here, I would prefer you speak to me than about me!" Bellatrix spoke in a slightly annoyed tone, her arms crossed and a finger tapping on her elbow impatiently.

"There is much still unknown, we only know to bring you here and protect you until fate interjects" Apollo spoke to her. And then turned back to the others.

"But first I request she has some nourishment and rest"

"Of course, see to it Apollo, I believe your mate Arria will have prepared something for your return" Ronan replied before turning away.

"Come Bellatrix, I shall show you your new home" she followed Apollo, ready to face the new life before her.

* * *

It had been almost a week since she had arrived in the centaur's paddock. The herd was much larger but most patrolled the entire forest. The youngsters stayed within the protected area. Most had avoided Bellatrix on the rare times she ventured into the meadow. She spent most time with Apollo and his Mate Arria who she had met not long after her arrival. She was living a few hundred metres from the clearing, a cave within the hillside. It was dry inside, a bed made of Yeti-Sheep fur, and basics such as wooden chairs and tables as well as utensils all carved from wood, and the back a small fire pit charmed by centaur magic to produce smokeless flames. She had permission to wander the woods as long as she was cautious, at first Apollo or another male centaur would accompany her, but this morning Ronan had declared she must venture alone, for her magic core had been accept fully to the woodland protection, she wasn't deemed a threat or stranger.

Unfortunately Bellatrix's first solo outing had been a traumatic one, she had only been wandering the outer boundary into the main forest. When several centaurs heard her screaming. It was Bane who found her Shaking halfway up an oak tree grasping tightly to the branch. After ten minutes he managed to coax her down.

"Some kind of enchanted undead rectangle chased me! Its eye brighter than a lumos, and growling like a wolf!" she panted looking around her constantly, convinced it would come back.

"Ah, it must have been the Unhuman" Bane explained escorting her back towards the meadow.

"Unhuman?" she looked confused.

"Yes it appeared 6 years ago, it was made by humans but isn't Human, it lives but is not alive. Firenze said it's a muggle creation called a 'Car' some wizard charmed it, then somehow it landed into the Whomping Willow, escaped and has been living in the forest ever since"

"Oh" Bella answered more confused than ever.

* * *

Three days later Bellatrix had managed to avoid the Unhuman, she had decided to head west remembering an area rich in Pinkberries, a wild sweet berry fruit that was edible for centaurs and humans. She had borrowed a weaved basket to carry her harvest back in. she smiled in accomplishment as she successfully found the ripe bushes drooping under the weight of the berries, eagerly beginning to pick them. After an hour her basket almost full she left, heading back up the path she had weaved through the wild grass earlier.

She believed it was just her imagination as she first heard the sound of shuffling through the trees. She turned her head listening for a moment, straining to hear anything unusual. The woodland remained silent. She shrugged turning back on her way. Only to stop abruptly as she heard the crack of a branch and the groan of a voice as the sound of a body slumped onto the earth's floor. She placed her basket down taking a few steps to the left in the direction of the sound, approaching cautiously.

She looked through the trees, seeing nothing at first until her eyes spotted the large spider crawling into view, her heart raced at the site. Its large front legs tensing in anticipation to strike, only then did she see the prey, a girl,

_Her!_ Surely not?

She saw the girl cover her face ready for the strike. Bellatrix tried to think, No wand, a weapon of some sort?

_Weapon_

Her hand reached down towards her boot, her blade still safely tucked inside from when she had replaced it after losing the matching one back at Malfoy manor. She grasped the handle, unsheathing it in a swift movement, she held it in front of her eyes, calculating her aim and strengths and with a strong flick motion threw the blade. The beast screamed as it landed just as she planned straight in the head. The girl had looked her way, but she swiftly left, certain she couldn't have been seen, lifting her basket and running back to the barrier.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review! Next chapter Hermione will pick up on more hints of Bellatrix's return, and plucking up the courage to see her friends, as well as Andy receiving contact from a long lost sister . . .**

_SlytherinEnigma_


	6. Unveiled

Chapter 6

"What on earth were you doing in the forbidden forest?" Andy asked. She took the vial appreciatively and labelled it before putting it on her shelf. Acromentula venom was a very rare ingredient she immediately grabbed a large tome from her small collection Dark Magical Remedies.

"I guess it was the first place to pop into my head when I required alone time, next thing I knew I'm being chased by a giant spider, I'm not sure what killed it I just heard it scream, realised it was dead and took the venom. Pointless going to waste". Hermione left out a lot of the details such as the knife, she needed time to inspect that herself and Andromeda had, had a difficult enough day.

Teddy was currently giggling from the orchard, the elf was ordered to stay for the day and was currently charming a stuffed teddy bear to fly around. Hermione left Andy with her reading and took a mug off coffee upstairs to her room. She could tell the older which wanted to keep herself busy and alone and silent obeyed her wishes.

She picked up her traveling beaded bag, reaching deep until she pulled out the object she was looking for. The silver glinting knife that had penetrated dobby taking the tiny elf's life. She sat on top of her bed legs crossed, placing the knife next to the one she had pulled out of the spider.

The one from the spider was identical, except marginally smaller, almost as if from a set. Hermione rubbed her temples. She couldn't contemplate any possible answer to where the knife came from, she thought she might have seen someone throwing it but she couldn't be certain the forest was dark and she wasn't 100% certain which direction the knife had come from. She took her wand from the desk transfiguring a handkerchief into a thick piece of hessian cloth, wrapping it tightly around the blades. She placed them back into her bag after securely tying them in string, those blades were sharp and cursed and she had no intention of any more scars on her body. She headed back downstairs finding the elf in the kitchen promptly cooking, she took teddy from his highchair placing him on her lap as she picked up a book and began to read him her favourite childhood muggle stories.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Andromeda questioned. Hermione was delaying as she slowly and thoroughly tied her cloak around her shoulders, Andy already standing with a well wrapped up teddy draped in her arms waiting by the fire.

"Yes" she sighed. Dawdling back into the living back to the older witch.

"I can make excuses for you" Andy offered.

"No, I need to go its pointless delaying any longer. I owe them that much" she answered. Her last few steps of Gryffindor determination as she grabbed the floo powder and loudly announcing her destination "12 Grimmauld place".

She entered through the lower kitchen, the room was empty, still looking as vaguely abandoned as it had been in all her memories of being in the house from days of Sirius and the order, and their time on the run. She looked at the corner, Kreacher was nowhere in sight but his nest area still looked in use. She was drawn from her thoughts as Andromeda appeared behind her, scanning her own brown eyes around the kitchen.

"It's been decades since I was last here. It's the same yet so different" Andromeda reminisced still scanning her the room her grip on Teddy still as secure despite his attempts to wriggle out of the hold as he looked excitedly at an unknown place.

"I can imagine it looked more glamorous back in that time" Hermione answered.

Just then Kreacher appeared. He bowed slightly at the sight of the visitors. "Mistress Andromeda, Miss Hermione, Kreacher did not hear your arrival, master Harry is upstairs" the Elf gestured the way with his small hands. Hermione took the lead walking up the narrow stairs to the ground floor, turning towards the front living room they had stayed in. this room it seemed had already transformed dramatically, the dark slytherin colours had given way to bright golden walls, dark furniture had been removed and new creamy sofas and shabby sheik units had replaced.

"Hermione!" Harry moved forward pulling her into an Embrace. I'm glad you came I wanted to apologise properly for how I reacted the other day, I just missed you and was worried" he muffled through her hair.

"Thanks Harry." She pulled back,

"Hello Teddy!" Harry greeted the little boy holding his arms out to his godson, Andromeda handed him over.

"This is much better" she said admiring the room.

"Thanks, and thank you for coming Andy it means a lot. I could do with your help on a few things"

Harry had sent an owl a couple of days earlier, requesting both witches help in the Black Family library at the house. He hoped they could help him find a way to reinstall the Black family tapestry including reinstating those blasted off so Teddy could have his rightful place.

"I also wondered if . . ." as if on cue the front door of the house had banged closed, and a high shrieking voice was shouting along the hallway. Ginny Weasley opened the front room door. The noise much louder that it caused teddy to start crying.

Andy pinched her nose in frustration. It had been many years since she heard that voice and now wasn't prepared to hear it all over again

**"Filthy Blood traitors leave my house, how dare you stain the noblest house of Black!"**

A growl of annoyance and Andy immediately marched out the door and down the hall. Everyone following at her feet.

**"Andromeda, How dare you, get out! You bring shame on the house of Black a Blood traitor and staining my home with Mudbloods and a Beast!"**

"SILENCIO" Andromeda shouted, her face could be matched for the crazed look of Bellatrix about to throw a Crucio. "How dare you insult my Grandson, you old Hag"

The face of Walburga Black was still scrunched up in a silent scream. Andy was now assessing the side of the portrait, analysing what had it sticking to the wall.

"Ah I thought so . . . Indisposio" she flicked her wand towards the portrait. The sealant glowed yellow for several seconds and then with a slight thud the large portrait fell to the ground, Lady Black facing downwards.

"I suggest you either lock her in the furthest darkest crevice of the house, or burn her, might I suggest fiend fire!" Andromeda spoke walking back to harry pulling Teddy from his arms and hugging him.

"Is the library still on the 3rd floor?" Harry nodded still in shock staring at the wooden portrait discarded on the floor, only turning as he heard footsteps ascending up the stairs. Hermione following close at the older witches heels.

They had been sat in silence for 3 hours deeply studying through the pile of books sitting on the table. The library was vast, still many books had gone unchecked after the last thorough cleaning job from when the order first arrived. Harry had taken teddy back downstairs to introduce him to muggle toys, the boy eagerly favouring Lego. Ginny had briefly spoke to Hermione, glad to see her and how much she was missed at the burrow, before heading back out to Diagonalley.

Andy had placed several tomes to the side some of magic maladies and rare ingredients as well as research in other medicines. Harry had already stated anything of use she was more than welcome to take.

* * *

Hermione was scouring through a leather bound book named _Ancient Rites and Rituals of the Pureblood Sanctification and Purgation_. When she stumbled upon what she believed was the charm that essentially burned off the names on the tapestry. It seemed, the ritual had been tied to the blood of anyone born related to the line via blood would automatically be added to the scripture, an example being the tapestry. This was similar to the charm that marks down all children born magical including muggleborns, and scriptures them down to receive their Hogwarts letter 11 years later. This is detected by their magical core. However this ancient ritual of Blacks is linked to the blood. Some kind of tampering had been placed to only allow pure bloods to be marked clearly. And with thorough reading, the Counter charm had been found to undo the scorching.

"Andy, I think I have it look!" Hermione eagerly showed Andromeda the book, the older witch scanning it for a few moment before a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Come on, let's see if we can get you back on the wall!" she jumped up from her chair grabbing her wand and eagerly running to the door.

They walked together into the room. Immediately recognising the scorch mark of Andromeda's place. Hermione quickly rescanned the book. Her face scrunched up in concentration before pointing her wand towards the mark. "Reduc Sanguis" pure white light shot out of her wand as she whispered the incantation. The light bounced onto the scorch mark blasting the charred substance, obliterating it into the atmosphere like fine pieces of dust, until the light stopped. Hermione lowered her wand slowly as the clear face of a younger Andromeda stood out, her name and date of birth in golden thread. Hermione turned a few pages, her concentration still as stern. "Revelio Impura". A silver silk thread weaving into the name Edward Tonks, which in turn seemed to knit down into a fast appearing portrait of a young purple haired Nymphadora Tonks, it weaved to Remus Lupin, joined beneath them by Edward Lupin.

"It worked" Andy whispered, she looked in shock as she peered closer towards her own portrait, tracing the line to her husband and daughter a tear dropping as her finger traced it to Teddy's name. She smiled her eyes watery.

"I must tell Harry" She lisped before leaving the room.

Hermione pointed her wand once again at the other scorch marks, recanting the words as different members of the household were revealed. Sirius, Marius who was a squib, Alphard, she was surprised at how many they're were. There was no black charred marks left.

The door opened and closed behind her.

"There all here again Andy! Loo. . "Hermione turned around smiling, immediately straightening her face when she realised who had in fact entered the room

"Ron . . ."

"Hermione" he breathed, lurching forward pulling her into a tight bear hug. She stiffened in his embrace her body tense as his grip tightened, his heavy breathing blowing irritatingly against her ear.

"I've missed you so much where have you been" his eyes scanned her face lifting is hand up and rubbing her cheek slightly with the back of his index finger. She flinched at the gesture, pulling back from his embrace.

"I needed some alone time" She murmured turning away from him.

Ron frowned. "Why didn't you tell us where you went, we were worried, I was worried"

"I know Ron I just needed to think"

"Why didn't you come to Fred's funeral, I really needed you Hermione" Ron had closed the small distance between them wrapping his arms around her waist, moving his face forward to brush his lips against the side of her neck. Upon his touch she wriggled free of him.

"Ron stop it please! I was there, I didn't want to be seen"

"Why?"

"It's complicated . . ."

He shrugged, instead of questioning further he moved towards her trying to capture her lips again.

"I said stop it!" she forcefully pushed him back. Finally realising he was being rejected.

"What the hell Hermione?"

"Ron I'm sorry I can't"

"What do you mean?" his voice starting to sound frustrated

"I love you Ron, but as a brother, like Harry. The kiss it was a mistake . . ." she whispered finally looking him in the eyes.

His face was beginning to turn red in anger,

"You're rejecting me now! After all the shit we have been through, your just walking away from our relationship!" his teeth were grinding his face turning as red as his hair.

"There was never a relationship Ron I'm sorry, you're my best friend, but that's it"

He glared at her. His hands clenched in tight fists, his chest heaving as he looked at her in almost hatred.

"Damn you Hermione, you're making a terrible mistake, you'll see were meant to be together, you'll come running back, but don't expect me to be so forgiving" he spat through his clenched teeth as he turned to leave the room. Slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione felt relief as he left the room, her heart hammering in her chest she realised her back was clinging to the wall her palms clamped against the newly reinstalled face of Andromeda. She pushed herself forward, turning forward as she looked again at the names, she had only now noticed more had been weaved into the walls there was Deceased dates as well as birth dates, she realised as she re-examined the names of ted, Nymphadora and Lupin as well as many of the other names further up the line. It also seemed many new names appeared in a pale transparent pink colour, they were almost projected onto the wall than actually attached to it. These new names were only linked to certain people, majority of which were males. Hermione looked to the corner of the room. A small corner which stated what each colour meant. As she looked through the context the newly established Pale pink appeared, she gasped at the word next to it marked ILLEGITIMATE. She re-examined the wall, stating all the illegitimate children of the purebloods. She gasped once again at the pink line linked to Lucius Malfoy with three branching off to single forenames **Adella, Cristiano, and Roberto** with birth dates clearly younger than herself and Draco Malfoy. _"Clearly Malfoy Sr likes Italian_" Hermione smirked at her thoughts. Another pink line nearby linked to Rudolphus Lestrange also indicated he had his own bastard child. A five year old son known as Adam.

It was the first time since she had entered she realised Bellatrix Blacks portrait, she had seen it before many years ago without paying much attention but now her eyes were glued to it. She looked so much younger, not the ghostly woman she had become but young, plush and full of life.

_"Something's not right"_ Hermione thought she scanned it not sure what her gut instinct was that was saying it was an error. And then she realised. No Death date. Bellatrix had died the same day as Tonks and Lupin yet there was nothing. Her birthdate clearly displayed.

"Are you alright . . . oh my!" Andy's voice distracted her. She realised the older witch had seen the changes to the tapestry, the significance of the pink line and all the new names.

"Least I know Ted was always loyal" she hummed. "Ron didn't hurt you did he? He came down stairs throwing quite a tantrum and a few choice words before harry took him home"

"No he was angry, but I'm fine, it needed to be done"

"Are you ready to go home? Harry has asked to take Teddy for the night, seems he wants to make a room for teddy and have him here regularly once he moves in properly for now they have all gone to the burrow"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, Home sounds wonderful"

* * *

They had just finished playing exploding snap as they rested with a cup of coco recuperating from a large dinner. Lazarus perched on the cloak stand chirped a warning as he looked towards the window. It was dark and had been raining most the evening. Both women looked up at the owl's disturbance before turning to the window to a slight tapping noise. Hermione stood up lifting up the sash window as the owl flew in. the fluffy Grey Barred-owl Hooted with gratefulness as it swooped in out of the rain. It landed upon the arm next to Andromeda's sitting position holding its foot out with the scroll attached. She untied the letter, placing it on her knee before summoning some owl treats for the bird. Lazarus seemed to roll its eyes in annoyance at the intruding bird which pecked enthusiastically at is snack. In a swift movement it finished its treats and took off back through the window, into the night.

Hermione pulled the window closed as she observed Andromeda's face of concentration. Her hand hovering over the seal of the letter. Hesitantly pulling it open and reading the contents.

Her almond eyes scanned the letter for several moments. A look of shock yet no words left her as she finally tore her eyes from the parchment and stared instead at the fire.

"Andy is everything OK?" Hermione asked in concern.

Andy made no answer instead handing the note over to Hermione. Who scanned the contents herself before realising the significance?

"She wants to see me" Andy spoke hoarsely.

"Do you want to see her?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

Andromeda seemed deep in thought, the silence thick in anticipation. She looked up at Hermione.

"Actually I think I do" she answered after much deliberation. Hermione nodded, placing the letter back in front of Andromeda, the broken Black Malfoy seal sticking up slightly.

After 27 years of silence, Narcissa Malfoy had made contact.


	7. Confront

**All disclaimers from earlier chapters still apply, should probably warn a bit of angst and slight physical violence in this one, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 7

It had been almost 3 weeks since Bellatrix had returned. The last two weeks had been tiring, after the spider incident Ronan had approached Bellatrix telling her their training was ready to begin.

"_What training?" Bellatrix asked confused and still sleepy as she stepped out of her shelter. _

"_To strengthen your magic" Ronan answered. He walked alongside her as she bent down to the stream lifting the cool fresh water to her face, wiping the sleep from her eyes._

"_You told me wizard magic can't be used here?" _

"_No you were told you couldn't harm without a wand" Ronan replied. He beckoned her to walk with him as he turned towards the pasture. They walked in silence for a few minutes, wading through the wild flowers and green grass looking on the younger colts and fillies as they played together. Several unicorns were also in the vicinity, a young silver one frolicked alongside the large centaur and Bellatrix as it eyed her in curiosity. _

"_You have become part of the energy here Bellatrix. I believe it was explained to you this is the oldest part of the forest. The ancient magic rites that surround and protect it comes from all the magical ability of those in it, including you. That is why you need to work on your magic. In order for the forest to protect you, you must protect it too"_

"_But I can't use a wand here you just told me that"_

"_Wands are mere tools. Parts of magic made from other parts, all the creatures you see here are magical within their natural being, yet wizards haven taken parts of such creatures to make tools for magic." He stroked through the mane of the young unicorn as if to make a point. It wasn't lost on Bellatrix as she thought of the unicorn haired core of her father's wand. The first wand she had ever touched. _

"_Even humans used their own magic before they alternated to wand lore. That is why we must practice Bellatrix, your skill will be weak but it will build strength in time. Are you ready to begin?"_

* * *

"Come Bellatrix I wish for your company to patrol this morning" Apollo approached the witch. She had been sitting on a rock concentrating on wordlessly and wandlessly summoning a stick before throwing back in the direction in front of her before summoning back to her held out palm.

"Why me?" she asked curiously. She had freedom to wander most the forest now, but never the responsibility to patrol.

"You are part of the protection now, you must learn the ways" they walked together in silent company, following the natural pathways built up over the years. He took her north up into the higher terrain of the forest. She had stayed clear of this area so far as it was where the odd student would venture along with the game keeper and other such creatures. They passed the through a natural herb garden. Apollo stopped momentarily pulling a moss-like purple plant from the rock. "Tillimoss" Apollo explained. "Mixed with sage in a poultice will rapidly heal almost any infected or cursed wound, perhaps you could help Arria with the task later". He placed the moss into his satchel before moving on.

The rain had begun to fall. Bellatrix scowled as she realised she had no cloak. She hated getting wet. The flora dripped wet, mulling off the smell of a spring morning dew. Whether Apollo chose to ignore the muttered tantrum of Bellatrix or simply hadn't noticed was unclear as he carried the on through the forest.

She cursed under her breath. Her velvet dress felt heavy as the rain droplets absorbed into the material, her hair sagged from the weight, as droplets paralleled along her curls before dropping into her eyes blurring her vision. She stopped frustratingly wiping her eyes yet again in an attempt to dry them.

"Test your magic Bellatrix" Apollo spoke, he turned round his eyes resting on the annoyed teenager.

"To curse the rain?" she replied.

He chuckled. "Perhaps something simpler. A drying charm perhaps?" he tilted his head slightly observing her.

"Oh" she murmured, realising her stupidity for not thinking of it herself. She closed her eyes, scrunched up her face in determination, whispering to herself inaudibly. She felt the magic within her stretching through her veins through her bones and to the surface of her skin, her dress dried, as well as her hair, and watched as the water droplets seemed to repel from her body.

"I did it" she beamed.

"Hmm" he nodded once and turned back towards his chosen path. As Bellatrix childishly skipped to catch up with him. Apollo slowed down eventually stopping as he rummaged in his satchel. He pulled out a wrapped package tied with string and a corked glass bottle. He lay his body down by a boulder as he set down the bottle and began untying the string. Bellatrix walked forward and propped herself sitting on the boulder next to him. He unwrapped a bread loaf tearing it in half and handing her part. She whispered a _Thank you_ before starting to tear parts off and nibble them. Food had been like this since her arrival in the forest, mainly feasts of fresh fruit cooked or raw veg and bread. Meat was not eaten by centaurs or any of the other animals within the forest. Bellatrix had no problem adapting to this after 14 years in Azkaban on the brink of starvation, being fussy about food had never been an issue.

Apollo uncorked the bottle and took a long swig before offering it to Bellatrix. She grasped it to take a swig, expecting water or wine, and coughed and sputtered when she realised it wasn't.

"Ginger?" she asked as she tried to decipher the sweet tasting liquid.

"Ah yes ginger beer, Arria knows I don't care for grape wines like most the others" he answered taking the bottle back swigging the remaining of the liquid and replacing the cork. Bellatrix gave a nod of understanding, returning to her remaining food. She stared into the distance, realising as they sat upon the hill she had a view of the castle. Some walls had been returned including the towers. That had been blown off. Bellatrix shuddered at the thought of the damage she had so encouraged on the building she remembered to once be her home. Soon it would be complete again and students would return she thought to herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard movement. Apollo had turned abruptly towards the direction they would soon be heading. His ears pricked like he was attempting to hear something. Bellatrix was about to ask but he held a finger up commanding silence. She remained deathly still, straining her ears also.

"You hear the whistling?" Apollo whispered. Bellatrix remained silent. She couldn't hear whistling, but something, some kind of pitch, to high it was no sound. Apollo got up without another word immediately pulling his bow from his shoulder as he trotted through bushes into the thicket. Bellatrix jumped from the rock and ran after him.

She ran after the sound of his gallop, unable to keep up with his large stride only following his footprints as adrenaline pushed her on. Oh how she wished for a wand. A large arm placed in front of her stopping her to a halt. Apollo help his finger to his lips before shrugging his head to his right as Bellatrix looked at him questionably. She turned seeing a dull green light in the darkened area. Bella flinched back as she spotted the creature. The tattered transparent cloak floating through the air with its back against them. Her immediate thought was Dementor, but logically realised how different. This creature was much smaller and the green glow surrounding it was a trigger giveaway.

"Wraith?" she mouthed to Apollo as he looked at her once again. He nodded once in confirmation. He reached to pull an arrow from his quiver silently placing it to his bow. Immediately Bellatrix touched his arm, shaking her head she reached for the arrow, snatching it from him and with a strong heave, twisted the arrow head from the wood, checking the wood end was still sharp enough before handing it back to Apollo. He looked at her silently confused then at his arrow placed in his palm.

"Steel can't penetrate wraiths. They can be killed like vampires, wood to the heart" Apollo took in her words for a moment. He took the arrow placed it too the bow and eyed up his shot.

The wraith screamed as the arrow penetrated it. Bellatrix covered her ears in an attempted to stop the damage to her eardrums as she watched the created melt into a green pool of slime on the ground.

They both took a cautious step forward. Apollo examined the area, picking up his headless arrow. "Well done Bellatrix. We can usually only maim wraith's enough for them to retreat the area we find them" no answer came as he noticed the dark witch drawn to an oak tree in front of them.

Bellatrix looked to the tree, a pitched squeal was coming from a small hole within the trunk. She looked in but it was dark. She pursed her lips and whistled into the hole reaching her hand towards it. Jumping as something small and black jumped onto her hand.

The small black ball uncurled. Large bony wings stretched out flapping slightly, a long nose looked up as pure white eyes opened up looking at her, claws stretched forward and a trail of smoke exhaled from its nostrils.

"It's a . . . dragon?" Bellatrix spoke, mesmerized.

"Pygmy dragon . . ." Apollo confirmed, eying it curiously ". . . he must have just hatched, there hasn't been one seen in these woods in 200 years."

"You mean they exist I thought they were a legend" Bella whispered still staring at the creature in her hand. It now stood up no bigger than a mouse as it walked across her palm nuzzling into her thumb.

"They can cocoon for up to 300 years, the wraith must have sensed it, that's why we could heard the squealing"

"It was warning it off?" Bellatrix asked.

"Pygmy Dragons can manipulate many sounds, they are very talented creatures, you should feel lucky Bellatrix, it seems to have adopted you" Bellatrix mouth gaped open at the prospect.

"I don't know how to take care of something! My house elves did that!" she panicked.

"You can start by feeding him. You know where to find the snow cherries orchard? You need to harvest the seeds, beware the dragonflies though, they swarm in as soon as you start picking them"

Apollo pulled another arrow from his quiver pulling the head off as shown by Bellatrix.

"You're not coming with me?" she asked.

"I need to scout the area and make sure there are no more. You must feed your familiar and return home, I will return when this area is deemed safe" he spoke turning back on his way.

She stood watching him leave until he was no longer in site. Took a deep breath still staring at her outstretched hand. The pygmy dragon whistled to her before stretching its wings in an attempt to fly. It stumbled mid-flight and began to plummet. Bellatrix's natural reflexes allowed her to catch it between her hands like a snitch. The pygmy dragon braced itself again and jumped up this time successfully and perched itself on Bellatrix's left shoulder. She rolled her eyes as it whistled to her again nuzzling into her curls and blowing smoke from its tiny nostrils.

"If you scorch my hair I'll shove you back in that hole" she spoke turning to find the quickest path back to the orchard.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up to this Andromeda?" the headmistress of Hogwarts looked over her spectacles at her friend as she paced in front of the fire.

"Of course I am Minerva, I already told you this" she babbled looking out the window before picking up pace again. Hermione looked up from the chair she sat in. She had expressed concern to her teacher earlier that week after she came to visit for dinner. Andromeda had been quiet, she invited her friend for dinner explaining the letter she had gotten from her younger sister. Minerva had offered her summer manor as a neutral meeting spot should Andromeda feel uncomfortable about revealing her own homes location or have to visit the intimidating manor. Hermione had noticed the woman's appetite being supressed and more reserved than usual, particularly this morning she had not eaten anything and looked pale from lack of sleep.

A house elf walked through holding a tea tray placing it on the small table by the couch. Minerva bent forward pouring three of the four cups, Andromeda finally stopped pacing instead sitting down and taking the offer cup and saucer. She took a sip in attempt to calm her nerves. Minerva held a cup out to Hermione who stood up from her chair to reach the offered beverage.

The ancient door knocker clanked announcing the arrival of a guest. The rattling of Andromeda's tea cup as she placed it onto the saucer in her other hand could be heard. Minerva's eyes of worry at the safety of her family's historical china.

"I'll get it" Hermione announced setting her cup down before any protest could be spoke she left the room opening the large studded oak door.

"Mrs Malfoy" Hermione greeted in a formal tone. The blonde woman blinked in disbelief for several moments.

"Miss Granger" she replied politely.

"Your cloak please Mrs Malfoy" Hermione held out her hand without moving to allow the guest to yet cross the threshold. Narcissa reluctantly untied the bow and pulled her cloak from around her handing it to the younger witch. Hermione felt across the velvet material before being satisfied of nothing suspicious, she took one last look over the blonde witch's shoulders. Before standing aside allowing the older witch in, shutting the door behind them. She hung the cloak on the stand beside the door before stepping to the door to the living room beckoning for her to follow.

Narcissa Malfoy followed Hermione through the door, her face composed to reveal nothing. Hermione turned to the other side of the door closing it behind them, before taking a seat next to Andromeda, leaving the only vacant chair for the blonde witch. Minerva stood pouring the final cup and handing it to Narcissa, who breathed a thank you as she carefully took the cup. She took a sip and looked over to her sibling who had yet to acknowledge her arrival and even look at her.

The tension in the room could be cut through with a knife, waiting for the first one to talk or mulling up something normal to say.

"How is Draco?" Minerva asked finally breaking the ice.

"He is well thank you . . ." Narcissa answered". .he received his letter this morning about returning to Hogwarts, I'm sure he will greatly consider the offer"

"And Lucius . . ."

"Still under house arrest until the trial, though our lawyer seems optimistic he will avoid Azkaban" she continued.

"It's no less than he deserves" Andromeda finally spoke, her voice laced with venom. She stood up abruptly towering over her younger sister. Words seemed to fail Narcissa. She tried to reason as she stood face to face with her sister.

"Andy I . . ."

"Don't you dare Narcissa? You lost the right to call me that 25 years ago! It's Andromeda to you! Or Mrs Tonks in you insist on being polite and formal Mrs Malfoy!" Andromeda gritted her teeth as she retracted two steps, chest heaving. Narcissa backed down submissively into her chair speechless at the outburst. Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, she looked at her mentor who in turn looked alarmed and unsure how to diffuse the situation. Hermione took it on herself to try. She stood up calmly touching Andromeda's arm, whispering to her.

"Come on Andy let's sit down and finish our Tea".

Andromeda caught the look her sister gave in curiosity at the exchange.

"Why, why come back now Narcissa? Am I your last ditch attempt to wheedle your way back into society's good graces?" Andromeda's voice seemed to almost wail, as pent up frustration finally flooded to the surface.

"NO, how could you think such a thing"

"25years and nothing, our parents I expected it from, but my sisterly bond with you and Bella I truly believed you would have tried for contact. I even built up home on occasion, when my daughter was born, after our parent's death, after the first war when Bella had gone to Azkaban. . But nothing. And here you stand now on only good intentions" Andy spat the last part out.

"I couldn't, the risk was too high, risk losing my son, as a parent you understand that surely" Narcissa pleaded.

"Unlike you Narcissa my babies dead, thanks to those your family supported" Andromeda tried hard to hold her composure. Never taking her gaze of her sister.

"She had a son?" Narcissa questioned.

"Yes"

The room fell silent again.

"Answer me, why now?" Andy asked again

"You're my sister ..." Narcissa spoke again.

"Oh! I see now, you lose one sister and now you want the other! Tell me Narcissa, were you there? When out darling sister mauled her?" Andy looked at Hermione her anger rising again. Hermione was about to step back but felt a hand stop her. Hermione's uncomfortable face answered for her.

"Let me guess, she stood there and did nothing, am I right?" she asked turning back to Narcissa.

"ANSWER ME! DID YOU STAND WATCH WHILE OUR SISTER DID THIS!" she screamed pulling the sleeve of Hermione's left arm, revealing the scar.

"YES" Narcissa screamed back. She broke down as tears streamed from down her face and she sobbed.

"You think it doesn't haunt me? If I had done something they would have killed me. We were prisoners in our own home long before they were brought to us" Narcissa cried between sobs.

"Cissy ..." Andy whispered as she took her sister in her arms comforting her for the first time.

Hermione backed away looking over to the headmistress. Minerva beckoned her to the doorway. Leaving the sisters alone.

* * *

Hermione and Minerva stayed in the dining room for over an hour. The professor discussed with Hermione about returning to the castle. At first Hermione was unsure, she was almost 19 and felt ready for the next phase of life.

"It wouldn't be for a whole year Hermione. Just some refreshing of modules, specifically for those repeating 7th year, I believe one term would be enough to cover this. You would be done by Christmas."

Hermione contemplated the words. She would like to have proof of her academic achievements, and it gave her a chance to really think about what she wanted.

Their attention was drawn to the door opening. Both sisters walked through, looking slightly dishevelled, and tear stained, but holding hands. Minerva smiled calling for an elf to bring lunch as the sisters sat down. A buffet of sandwiches and fruit appeared before them. They ate in silence.

"Cissy, how did you come to my daughter's funeral?" Andy asked. Narcissa finished nibbling her sandwich and dabbed a napkin to her mouth before replying.

"Your owl brought the invitation straight to me. It was addressed only as family" Narcissa answered.

Hermione's hand went to her mouth. "I wrote those invitations, I didn't think" she whispered apologetically.

"No Lazarus would know, he knew despite everything I still considered you my family" Andy whispered. Narcissa smiled putting her hand on top of her sisters rubbing it.

"I must go, I have a curfew" Narcissa spoke looking at the grandfather clock as it chimed the hour.

"Come meet teddy? I'll give you my home address" Andy asked

"Just owl me a convenient time" Narcissa replied. Hugging her sister and stepping into the floo.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked walking into the kitchen area, a large book was open and a dozen mixing bowls were whizzing at different tempos as different ingredients were being combined.

"I'm making a cake for tea, this one was Cissy's favourite as a child. Its years since I made it" Andy spoke over the book not taking her eyes off the page.

"Oh Nooo" she cursed. Hermione turned back.

"What's wrong?" she asked, smiling at teddy who was playing with play doe in his highchair mimicking his grandmother's cake making actions.

"I'm missing ingredients"

"What?"

"Snow Cherries, they flavour the chocolate icing. I have non in the pantry and nowhere sells them in diagonally anymore" she answered in defeat.

An idea came to Hermione. "I know where to find some, dragonflies tend to nest near the bushes do them not?"

Andy nodded confirmation enthusiastically.

"How much is needed, I'll try my best to locate some" Hermione asked. And replied an estimate as she embraced the brunette gratefully.

* * *

Hermione apparated to the forest. She cautiously walked along the path, remembering seeing the bushes and dragonflies in her first year detention when they found the unicorn. The ground was wet and despite trying to walk quietly the squishing sounds would rouse any creature in the silent forest. She sighed a relief when she heard the buzzing sound of the dragonflies nearby. She watched in admiration as they buzzed around her head. She stood looking around knowing the bushes couldn't be far. She took a few steps forward and smiled as she spotted the red and white fruits hanging ripened and ready for picking. She placed the basket she had brought with her on the woodland floor. Kneeling down picking a few cherries and placing them in the basked before stretching upwards to pick the bigger ones above. She pulled a rather large juice one pulled the stalk out and placed it in her mouth. "Mmm" she sighed, her eyes closed as she pulled her fingers from her mouth savouring the taste. She reached for another with her thumb and forefinger, eyes still closed. She scrunched her face in confusion as her hand didn't touch the berry she knew was there a few seconds earlier instead something solid and fleshy. _A hand?_

Her eyes flew open, staring in to startled black orbs looking back at her, a girl in a red velvet dress and shiny black curly hair. Hermione blinked, frozen in shock,

"B. B ... Bellatrix? No. . . . impossible" she stuttered out before plummeting to the ground as she fainted.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed please Review**

_SlytherinEnigma_


	8. visage

**Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter just wanted to get something out there. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione stirred. The thin stalks of grass tickled against her nose as she opened her eyes a breadth. Her vision focused onto the basket she placed down earlier, she was momentarily confused as she noticed it filled with snow cherries.

Her attention was quickly diverted when something soft and wet was placed on her head. She fluttered her eyes open, squinting slightly into the moist cloth. The hairs on the back of her neck sticking up as it suddenly occurred she was not alone.

Her body seized up tensely. She opened her eyes fully, vision mainly obscured by the cloth but it didn't quite cover her right eye. She looked up and caught the bottom of a black velvet dress, it looked tattered and torn, her eye raised up slowly on the form, a young body sitting on a dead tree stump. Hermione whimpered as memories came back before she had blacked out.

**It was her**

And yet it couldn't be her, Hermione rationalized. She looks different, this girl is just as pale, her curls are longer and not as wild and yet still as dark as night. There was no signature leather corset either, there was only a pale body clad in a worn looking dress and a pair of onyx eyes which were turning to look on her form. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as she realised this. Maybe if she played unconscious long enough, the other would give up and disappear. This thought disappeared quickly as Hermione realised she didn't know how long she was knocked out and if she was going to be abandoned she probably already would be by now.

She worked her brain again trying to think of some plan, flight or fight? She already could sense her wand was currently not on her body. This panicked her more if she was correct the wands previous owner was currently in situ. This was not good. Hermione finally came to a decision. Using her left hand which was out of sight of the other witch, her fingers clasped round a rather large jagged stone.

_Perfect._

Once she felt her grip was strong. She opened her right eye a breadth taking in the form without showing her consciousness. She was looking away again winding one of her curls round a finger clearly deep in her own thoughts. Now was her chance.

Hermione jumped up quicker than lighting, she pounced like a predator on the hunt as she hurled herself towards the unsuspecting witch. The both tumbled as the force of the brunettes body sent them toppling over the stump into the grass. They landed with Hermione on top, quickly straddling the dark witch pinning arms down with her right arm heavily to the chest, and waving the point stone above then in her left.

"Where is it?" Hermione hissed, pressing her entire body weight on the one below her.

Bellatrix looked at her wide eyed. Still in shock by the position she was in.

* * *

_She had walked back to the snow cherries, her newly acquired companion still perching on her shoulder, the little creature had begun growling at the sight of dragon flies as they neared the bushes, she smiled at the defensive creature, its growl so small it almost came out as a mix of hissing and purring. The dragonflies glowed as the retreated slightly, Bellatrix smiled and reached out to grab a cherry she grasped it with her thumb and forefinger, and suddenly felt a hand grasp hers. She looked up in horror, staring into the shocked eyes, before they closed and the body collapsed to the forest floor almost pulling her down as well._

* * *

"My wand where is it?" Hermione spoke through gritted teeth, annoyed at the lack of fear and response from the body below her. Bellatrix seemed to focus in on the question, the fact that this was the very position she had held the girl in only weeks before was not missed on her. Her face changed from shock to a scowl.

"I don't have the bloody wand" she shouted pushing up and managing to push the muggle born off her. Hermione lost her balance scrambling back up ungraciously in a defensive position still holding the rock in her hand.

Bellatrix stood up brushing down her dress and running her hands into her hair before looking up at the other girl.

"Anyways it's not your wand you stole it from me!" she shouted. Hermione did not back down still distrusting of the dark witch.

"It's over there by the basket . . ." Bellatrix pointed. Hermione glanced sideways still keeping the witch in sight of her vision. The crooked wand sat abandoned by the basket. " . . It won't work for me anymore" Bellatrix admitted sadly. Hermione backed up grabbing the wand holding towards the witch. Her chest heaving with adrenaline over the past few minutes.

"Sit" Hermione motioned with her head toward the tree stump the wand trailing as the dark witch moved. She sat submissively on the stump before looking up at the brunette.

"How? Did you make a horcrux?" Hermione asked, the questions tumbling out of her mouth.

"I don't know" Bellatrix whispered.

"Don't lie to me!" she shouted. "I'm so tired of lies"

Bellatrix looked up at the brunette again. "I woke up in a dark cold place, I shouted and screamed for hours in the silence. Death picked me up in a raft and took me to three creatures that sent me back here" she whispered.

Hermione stared at her mulling the words spoken. "Why do you look different?"

"They said I would be sent to a time when my soul was more pure"

"It was you wasn't it, you threw the knife that day" Bellatrix nodded.

"I don't get it, if what you say is true why send you back?"

"I didn't ask to be sent here!" Bellatrix snapped.

"Good no one wants you here!" Hermione seethed, clearly touching a nerve as Bellatrix looked sad before pulling a venomous face at Hermione

"No one asked your opinion muddy" Bellatrix shouted. Hermione lost it.

"BITCH!" she shouted tossing the stone.

"ARGH" Bellatrix screamed as it hit her on the forehead leaving a nasty gash. She barely had to register the damage before Hermione threw herself at her. Hermione felt unjustified simply hexing an unarmed witch instead muggle methods seemed fitting as she hit Bellatrix to the ground once again.

Bellatrix curled into a foetal position as the muggleborn thrashed out at her, slap after slap against her petite frame as the young which screamed **I HATE YOU** over and over again, her emotion building up as tears sprung from her eyes as she broke down.

ENOUGH!

A deep voice bellowed. Hermione felt herself pulled by the waist as her fists still pumped into the air. She gave a cry of frustration like a young child pulled away from something they desired. She looked into the eyes of Apollo. "Your behaviour is unacceptable in these parts girl, I have no choice but to. . ."

"NO. Let her go she did no more than I deserved" Bellatrix cut him off. Two sets of eyes looked over at Bellatrix, she held her ribs, gasping and spitting blood as she stood up steadying herself. Apollo loosened his grip slightly still unsure.

"Apollo . . ."

He pulled his arm away from the muggleborn and took a step back. Hermione watched in awe. Never had she seen a centaur at the command of a human, Firenze an exception. Hermione scuttled back taking her wand in hand again before picking up her basket. She heard a strange hissing sound from said basket and looked at it confused. "Wait!" Bellatrix shouted running towards the witch as she too heard it. Hermione held her wand up at the rush towards her. Bellatrix ignored her instead diving into the basket pulling a black object.

"Sorry little one" Bellatrix whispered as the small dragon opened its wings looking up from her palm. As it happily nibbled on a cherry seed held between its tiny claws. Hermione looked in awe at the creature.

"Is that a ..."

"Yes" Bellatrix replied walking away.

Hermione shook her head, regaining her composure. Without saying a word she tightened her grip of the basket and apparated from the forest.

Bellatrix looked over as she heard the _Crack._ She sighed. "I guess that's it"

"What's it" Apollo queried.

"My freedom, she will tell everyone I'm here, I'll be captured and everything will be ruined". The centaur looked at her blankly not replying. She moved towards the path heading back to the meadow. The centaur followed his deepest thoughts quite different to those of the witch in front of him.

_On the contrary it's all going exactly to plan . . ._

* * *

**Hope you enjoy thanks all again for reviews 3**

_SlytherinEnigma_


	9. Balance

Chapter 9

"Do you really think it's worth all this, just for a sample?" Hermione puffed as she cast yet another shield charm.

"It's all about finding new ingredients Hermione and finding their properties" Andromeda answered. She held a large pair of tongs at arm's length, a thick pair of goggles covering her eyes as she looked down on the hissing Blast-ended-skrewt she was pinning to the table. She moved the vial cautiously towards the stinger as it whipped back and forth like a snake head. The creature hissed again as she placed the stinger into the glass, several strings shooting out.

"Aha" she hummed to herself in accomplishment, placing the vial on the stand and placing the net she had sitting next to her over the creature, before pulling the tongs out underneath.

"I can't believe Hagrid still has any of those still alive" Hermione exclaimed remembering her 4th year lessons.

Andromeda had tied the bag, and walked across to Lazarus, tying it to his leg. "Return it to Hogwarts" she spoke. The owl hooted before swooping off out of the window. She pulled the goggles up perching on her forehead as she walked back to her specimen jar.

"Hmm 3 stings, that should be satisfactory" she mused more to herself.

Hermione looked over with a scrunched up face. The floo in the living room alerted both women that someone had arrived in the house. Hermione leaped up the stairs first with the older witch following closely. They were greeted by a smiling Hogwarts mistress.

"Minerva" Andy acknowledged the other witch as she came into the living room.

"Ah Andromeda, I hope I'm not disturbing" the headmistress asked, sitting herself on a chair.

"Of course not, the pleasure of working at home is you can leave without leaving!" she laughed pulling the goggles from her wild brown curls.

"Where is Teddy?" the older witch asked.

"Spending the day at Grimmauld place, Denny took him earlier this morning" Andromeda answered summoning the tea tray to come whizzing through as she sat herself down.

"Denny?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, she's an ex Malfoy manor house elf. Cissy wished to give her to me, I refused of course so instead she insisted on freeing the creature and pays her to work for us" Andromeda answered, winking at Hermione who smiled for the justice of the house elf.

"Juice?" Hermione asked pouring several glasses of the red liquid.

"I'll go get some cakes" Andy announced stepping through to the kitchen.

"And how are you Hermione?" Minerva asked as Hermione passed the glass over.

"I'm fine thank you professor" Hermione answered taking a seat.

"One of my reasons for visiting is specifically to see you, as you probably know the new term starts in less than three weeks, I am already aware Mr Potter and Mr Weasley will remain in their Auror training but you haven't confirmed if you wish to return to complete your NEWT's?"

Hermione was silent for a moment. She had not heard from Ron since the incident in Grimmauld place and from what Harry had told her Ron hadn't been taking it well. "Yes I wish to return" she answered finally.

The elder witch sighed contentedly "Excellent. I am glad"

Andromeda returned with a plate of homemade baking. Hermione picked up an Éclair from the plate, her appetite returning gradually after so many weeks living with Andy.

"What did I miss?"

"Hermione has confirmed she's going to return to Hogwarts in three weeks" Minerva smiled.

"Oh wonderful!" Andromeda smiled before frowning slightly. "It will certainly be lonely without you here" she spoke turning to Hermione looking sad.

"I can come visit still, you can come have lunch with me in Hogsmeade too" Hermione looked over reassuringly. Having bonded and settled in her current home she knew she would miss it too.

"You're free to leave school premises at any time, you are above age after all" Minerva spoke.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed, her head buried deep in the deep red leather tome. She had resigned to her room an hour earlier after Narcissa Malfoy had arrived for afternoon tea. Despite the insistence of both sisters Hermione had declined there invite, preferring to stay at the cottage, not before Narcissa had stopped her stating she had something for her.

_Hermione had stood in silence as the blonde witch unwrapped the brown paper package she had pulled from her pocket and enlarged it. Inside she pulled two books._

_"I believe you're an avid reader Miss Granger, I thought you might enjoy something from my own collection" she spoke handing them both across. Hermione was speechless, she looked at the first black leather bound book with rich golden calligraphy stating the title Fantasy Beasts of the Wizarding World and a larger one in Gryffindor red of Hermione's favourite book Hogwarts A history Hermione inhaled the rich scent of ancient text as she briefly flicked through the book._

_"Is this a first edition?" she whispered in disbelief._

_"Yes, It was gifted to me on my 16th birthday from my sister" Narcissa stated._

_Hermione gulped, she didn't need to guess which sister considering my then Andromeda had already been banished. She shook her head attempting to return the books._

_"I'm sorry I can't there too valuable" she spoke._

_"Please I insist. What good are they not to be appreciated, you can return them to me when you're done, and of course you must come to the manor and browse the library yourself" Narcissa offered. Hermione hesitantly took the books back as Narcissa pushed them back into her arms. She realised now the older witch was trying and realised the significance of the gesture._

_"Thank you Mrs Malfoy" she spoke finally smiling._

A thought currently occurred to Hermione as skimmed the book. Her thoughts turning back to what Narcissa Malfoy had said the book being gifted to her from Bellatrix. She skipped to the back of the book on the final page, flattening it down with the palm of her hand, she could make out the elegant calligraphy of black ink.

**_To be gifted knowledge is the greatest power of all_**

**_Bellatrix Black_**

Hermione blinked for several moments as she reread the transcript. It had been 4 weeks since she had gone to the forest and seen Bellatrix. Mulling the thoughts over and over in her head about the knowledge the witch was alive and who to tell. She had landed back that day with the basket of cherries and barely said a word despite Andromeda's concern when she saw how pale the girl was and her obvious look of distress from the mud on her clothing.

Hermione had gone through many different emotions of the episode. Worry, over what the dark which planned to do now she was back. Fear over the fact if people knew she was aware they would turn against her. Victory over the fact that she had manage to inflict physical pain on the witch who had haunted her dreams so much. Guilt, that she had left her in such a mess without healing the wounds, and finally uncertainty in what the hell she was meant to do about it now.

She had managed to keep her thoughts elsewhere but now she found her mind wandering back to the forest, and finally unconsciously making a decision Hermione took her bag, packing various things that came to her mind, and apparated.

* * *

Bellatrix strolled along the forest floor, she had chosen to go barefoot yet again, he high boots were not intended for the forest floor, it seemed to knock a good three inches from her height, but at the same time the centaurs towered over her with or without them. She walked with the small pygmy dragon floating alongside her, his strength had built over time since she had found him.

The little dragon stopped abruptly in front of Bellatrix, it hissed a warning in the direction they had been heading to. Bellatrix couldn't help but smile in humour at the cute display of warning the tiny dragon always seemed to permit. She looked ahead to see what the dragon had sensed.

There sitting cross-legged on the same tree stump she had perched 4 weeks earlier when she bumped into the only human being she had seen in weeks, was the Wizarding world's most famous bookworm, Hermione Granger.

Bellatrix noticed the other witch had yet to notice her. Too engrossed in whatever book she appeared to be flicking through. She felt the small dragon perch on her shoulder yet again as it hissed an almost silent warning. She observed the girl reach down into her bag and absentmindedly pull something out before pulling it to her mouth which she opened yet never taking her eyes from the book. Bellatrix smirked mischievously, she summoned the object into her hand realising it to be something with chocolate smeared all over. She looked back over in time to see Hermione react as she opened her mouth to nothing but air, she looked confusedly at her empty hand. Bellatrix sniggered still holding her hand out with the missing possession. Hermione turned towards her at first confused then a look of annoyance when she realised what had happened.

"What is it anyways?" Bellatrix asked looking curiously at the object she held in her fingers.

"It's an Éclair" Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"Perhaps you could elaborate?" Bellatrix spoke in a professor style voice.

"It's a muggle cake, a pastry filled with whipped cream and covered in chocolate" she replied.

Bella looked at it curiously, before bringing it to her lips and nibbling a bite. "Mmm" she moaned taking a larger bite this time.

"You could have just asked for one you know!" Hermione huffed pulling another one from her bag.

Bellatrix looked over and smirked but said nothing continuing to eat and lick the melted chocolate and cream after she consumed the rest.

"Got any more" Bellatrix asked strutting over and about to reach for the bag when she felt a hand strike her own.

"Ouch!" Bellatrix cried.

"Don't purebloods ever learn any patience or the value of privacy? Stay out of my bag!" Hermione scolded pulling her bag closer to her side.

"Why are you here anyways Granger?" Bella asked sitting down on the grass below.

"What one muggle cake meets your approval and I'm above being referred to as mudblood now?" Hermione answered sarcastically.

Bella's eyes narrowed and shot Hermione a dirty look but did not retaliate. Despite who it was Bella was enjoying normal conversation with another person even if it was a bit tense. The centaurs were good company but too philosophical to have normal banter with. Bella would never tell anyone the thing she hated most was loneliness, she had enough of that in Azkaban.

"I'm here to feed Levi, but I'm guessing you knew that" Bella nodded her head towards the page the muggleborn had been reading in _Fantasy Beasts of the Wizarding World _with a rather detailed passage on Pygmy Dragons.

"Levi?"

"It's short for Leviathan, I had to name him something" she answered.

Hermione quirked an eye brow.

"What else was I going to call him? Draco? My spineless nephew took after his father and that is someone I have no time for"

"Oh" Hermione murmured not really sure what else to say, she never really thought of the relationship between Bellatrix and Draco that way.

"So?"

"What?" Hermione looked confused

"You didn't answer my question still" Bellatrix spoke not dropping the subject.

"I was reading this . . ." Hermione pulled out the red leather book, opening a page near the centre and passing it towards Bellatrix, who grasped it skimming over the page. " . .I know the Hagrid patrols every part of these woods, and he would have found some evidence of you living here by now, but there's the legend is the centaurs have their own protected area, and the last time we met, that centaur protected you and answered your command, I'm guessing you live with them, is my presumption correct?" Hermione continued.

Bellatrix continued to read over the book, feeling some vague familiarity of the script. Taking in every word said by the brunette and nodding her head in confirmation that she was correct. It was only then it suddenly dawned on her why she knew this book. She turned to the back page, and looked down at the worlds she had written so many years before.

"How did you get my book!" she shouted.

Hermione's composure remained unaffected by Bella's outburst.

"Mrs Malfoy loaned it to me" she answered coolly.

"You've seen Narcissa?" Bellatrix asked

"Yes, she comes to visit your other sister who I'm currently staying with". Bellatrix appeared shocked as she took the words in. Hermione eyed her warily for her next reaction. She remained unmoving for a few minutes, only stirring when she felt the small dragon jump from her shoulder towards the snow cherry bush for a snack.

"You're living with Andromeda?" she whispered finally

"Yes"

"And you haven't told her of me being here? Either of them or anyone else?"

Hermione nodded in confirmation.

"Why" Bellatrix looked at her in disbelief.

Hermione shrugged. She couldn't answer that, she didn't know herself. Instead she jumped from the stump onto the ground next to Bellatrix. Pulling her bag with her and reaching her hand inside, pulling something wrapped in paper back out. She placed it down, unwrapping the brown paper as it crinkled.

"Want one?" Hermione asked pulling half a sandwich to her lips and tearing it with her teeth.

"What's in it?" Bellatrix asked eyeing up the other half being offered.

"Beef and mustard" Hermione answered after swallowing her mouthful.

Bellatrix mused before reaching forward for the sandwich nibbling it slowly. She rearranged her sitting position as she leaned back munching on the sandwich.

"Where are your shoes?" Hermione asked realising the dark witch was barefoot.

"By my bed, have you ever tried walking in heels every day in a forest Granger? My feet hurt, barefoot's easier" she answered finishing her sandwich and wiping crumbs from her dress.

"Don't you have anything to wear?"

Bellatrix looked at her angrily. "Well obviously not! I live in a forest! They don't really give you a spare set of clothing when they bring you back from the dead!" she snarled

"No need to get bitchy Lestrange, I was just asking" Hermione fumed.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME LESTRANGE" she snapped dangerously moving so she was face to face with the muggleborn.

"You call me Granger, Lestrange is your name isn't it?" Hermione wasn't backing down, she did not want to show weakness now.

"Black! My last name is Black!, I never wanted to be Lestrange" Bellatrix spoke through gritted teeth as she stood back, her chest heaving in anger. Hermione looked confused for a moment, this was a different side of Bellatrix, this wasn't about blood status or hierarchy between them, but more about her obvious marital issues.

"You mean you have been living in that dress for two months Black?" she stated the last word with more obviousness.

"I hardly have a choice in the matter, it's either that or go naked" Bellatrix answered.

"I suspected as much last time when I saw the state of your dress, it looks even worse now" Hermione stated rummaging back into her bag. "Here" she spoke pulling out several items from the bag.

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked

"Clothes, then at least you have something spare to wear, till you can patch your dress or something"

Bellatrix picked up the items, they were all black and unusual looking, and she remembered a few of the muggleborn children wearing these types of garments around the school.

"I don't want your muggle clothing" she spat, throwing the pieces down.

Hermione growled. "Fine!" Sharply grabbing the garments and shoving them back into her bag. She grabbed the book from Bella's side as well as all the other things she had lying around shoving them into her bag and pulling the bent wand out. And standing up. Bellatrix followed suit getting onto her feet getting knocked as the brunette shoved passed her.

"Where are you going?" she shouted impatiently.

"Home" Hermione stated without looking back. She heard the dark witch run after her.

"You're leaving?" she asked stopping the muggleborn as she ran in front of her.

"Obviously" she stepped to the left moving past the dark witch once again. Not bothering to wait for an answer she was about to shout the incantation as the image of her bedroom came to her mind.

"Granger . . ."

Hermione stopped when she heard the plea, he turned around slowly looking at the dark witch stood behind her.

"Can I have the clothes please?" she whispered. Hermione looked at her for a moment before she slowly opened the bag pulling out the garments, holding them forward for the dark witch to take.

"Could I . . . could I borrow the book too? I miss reading" she muffled slightly. Hermione could see it was hard for the dark witch to ask for help. She was never one to rub such a gesture in their face.

"I can't it's not mine to loan" she answered.

"I understand" Bella said sadly.

"I could lend you this though" Hermione motioned as she dug deeply into the bag and pulled a book out handing it to Bellatrix.

"The magician's nephew?" Bellatrix spoke as she read the title.

"Yeah it's a muggle children's book, about a man who creates magic and manages to send his nephew and his friend to another place watching a new world being born. If you like it I can lend you the other stories that follow. Bellatrix face lit up slightly and she looked up again

"You'll come back?" A hint of hope in her voice. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I'll be returning to Hogwarts in 3 weeks"

"Thank you" Bellatrix replied awkwardly. Hermione nodded before stepping back and raising her wand as she apparated away.

* * *

**My apologies it has taken so long, although not much has happened in this chapter i felt i needed to build the relationship between the pair. Thankyou to everyone who has favorited and followed and left me lots of lovely reviews, and continue to do so.**

_SlytherinEnigma_


	10. Consonanse

Chapter 10

**Knock Knock**

"Hermione darling are you back?" Andromeda's voice echoed in the hallway as she tapped on the door. Hermione swung her legs lightly over the bed and stood up opening the door.

"Sorry I was reading" she answered

"Oh that's fine, I saw earlier you had gone out and unsure if you had returned. I was just heading over to collect teddy but an owl arrived, he's with harry and Ginny at the burrow and we have been invited for dinner. ..." she trailed off at the last part. The look of discomfort on the young witches face was obvious. ". . . you don't have to come I can make excuses for you"

"No, I have nothing to hide from, I'll come" Hermione spoke her words coming out braver than she felt, she had not heard from Ron or anyone except harry.

* * *

The apparated into the cornfields looking onto the house of so many memories. Hermione stood silent letting Andromeda take the lead as they walked down the hill to the lopsided house she had once considered her home.

The door was immediately answered by the Weasley matriarch, no time was wasted on knocking as she had spotted them from her kitchen window. Hermione felt herself pulled into a tight embrace which she hesitantly accepted.

She felt Andromeda give her a reassuring nudge on the small of her back as she pushed her into the house, the chatter around the table indicated the house as always was full. The volume died down as various heads covered in red turned towards the new arrivals.

"Hermione" Ginny called jumping up giving her friend a hug. Hermione began to relax as her friend lead her to the table, taking a seat between her and harry. It seemed most the family were staying for dinner, as she looked around at the faces of Charlie, bill and fleur, Arthur who was currently holding Teddy, George and Percy with his nose deep in a book. Just as she was about to ask where Ron was, steps coming down seemed to answer that query. She turned up meeting the pale blue eyes of her best friend. He smiled slightly, before taking a seat next to harry.

Hermione sat in reasonable silence during the meal, the bustling of so many people as dishes passed around and conversation flow caused her to forget some problems. She could not however dismiss the fact that she no longer felt the same comfort in this house as there once was. She looked over at George who was still as withdrawn at the loss of his brother. And when she looked over to see Teddy's eagerly outstretched hand as he was passed along the table to his grandmother, she realised the burrow was no longer her second home. Home was with Andy and Teddy at the cottage, a place where she could be herself, finding her own corner to sit quietly to read a book and not constantly disturbed to participate in quidditch or wizards chess as was always demanded of her.

As the realisation of that hit and how much things really had changed in such a short time, Hermione stood from the table whispering a need for air and briskly walked out the front door. She walked a few hundred yards to the old oak tree she had spent so many summers leaning against when escaping the bustle of the house. She sat leaning against it, pulling her knees up and burying her head into her arms.

"Hermione"

She jolted up at the sound of her name, in the evening light she could make out the form of Ron as he approached.

"I thought we could maybe talk" he asked

"Oh" she mumbled looking up at him. He crouched down in front of her, looking eye to eye.

"Andromeda says you're going back to Hogwarts" he asked.

"Yeah, they think I could graduate by Christmas" she answered.

"Then what?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm still thinking about my options"

Ron shuffled forward taking her right hand in his own.

"I was thinking, maybe when you graduate since it's not going to be so long, you could come back here, or maybe come stay with me and harry if we already have a place together by then" he babbled on in his positive tone. Hermione stared in disbelief at his words. She felt his grip tighten as she attempted to pull her hand back.

"Ron, what I said last time I meant it. There is no us, you need to accept that now" she whispered.

She could see his eyes change instantly, once again not getting things his own way. Hermione again attempted to pull her hand free only this time Ron's hand became a vice grip on her wrist as he sensed her trying to put distance between them.

"Why are you being so stubborn you know were going to end up together!" he shouted.

She slapped him, finally able to wrench her hand free from his, and staggering backwards as hot tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"No Ron and after this incident I guarantee we will never be together." She screamed back. Springing to her feet pulling her wand in defence. He saw her actions and seemed to launch with a growl of frustration towards her. Before she realised what was happening the feeling of the world spinning hit her, throwing her onto a hard surface as her body convulsed and she broke into sobs. Not knowing how long she had lay her state the only thing bringing her back to reality was the quiet raspy whisper of her last name.

* * *

Bellatrix stood and watched the muggleborn apparated away. She managed to shrink down the items after several attempts wandlessly and walked back to the meadow. On returning to the sheltered cave she had been staying in she observed each item as she resized them, placing the book on her bed for later, she stripped down from her dress throwing it onto the floor before picking up the first item. She observed the trousers feeling along the course denim material and sticking her fingers into every pocket curiously. She pulled them over her legs one at a time and pulling them up with a rather irritating label rubbing against her belly button. _This isn't right_ she thought, taking them off and attempting the other way, this time fitting much more snuggly as she zipped and buttoned the fronts. Next was a black long sleeve t-shirt and a jacket with a hood on. She distinctly remembered the young witch wearing similar garments during their meeting at Malfoy manor. Bellatrix shook her head of such thoughts, she saw enough of that in her nightmares. She stood for a moment, analysing herself as she looked down at the outfit. A distinct smell arose to her nostrils,_ Lavender_, there was only one person she ever knew used lavender. She remembered the distinct odor every time she passed her little sisters bedroom, Andromeda had always placed fresh lavender leaves in her clothing. Getting back to her previous activity, she picked up her dress and walked back out towards the centaurs.

"Arria" Bella called to the female centaur.

"You look strange Bellatrix" she replied

Bellatrix resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She respected the centaurs except there need to state the obvious.

"Would you be able to help me fix my dress?" she asked holding up the garment and pointing at the tattered edges in need of repair.

"Bellatrix" Apollo called to her. She spun round and walked over to the large centaur as he stood waiting for her.

"I hear your friend returned" he asked walking away and waiting for her to follow. Bella scrunched her face in confusion _how did he know?_ She wondered.

"The forest speaks to all of us Bellatrix" he answered as if reading her mind.

He led her into a wooded area and by a large rock was a small unicorn. "I wanted you to look at his injury, I think its human, remembering how you handled mine all those years ago it seemed fitting to seek you". Bellatrix looked over at the young colt, she had seen him playing many times over the meadow, often following her to her cave from a safe distance with mild curiosity. She instantly saw the small would gushing silver blood from his left wither. She crouched down, bowing her head and holding her palms out, showing no wand or intent to harm. The colt lent forward nuzzling her hands, sniffing before nuzzling her hands up indicating to continue. She cautiously approached his side, placing both palms flat on either side of the wound in an attempt to ease the flow, on looking closer she could see the small silver bullet buried beneath the flesh.

Bellatrix was no stranger to muggle weaponry she had seen her fair share on muggle raids over the years. She lifted her left palm holding it above the wound and concentrated hard as she summoned the bullet, plopping into her open palm. The colt snorted in discomfort. She then rubbed her right hand across the muscle back and forth, chanting as the wound stitched together, returning to unblemished white skin.

The colt immediately stood, pacing forward and rubbing its head affectionately into Bellatrix shoulder before trotting off.

"Your powers and reputation grows amongst the forest Bellatrix". Bella smiled at Apollo's words, a sense of achievement for the first time in a long time.

"Your friend did not betray your secret?" he asked. She shook her head in confirmation.

"She shows loyalty, she is welcome to the meadow by your judgement Bellatrix. Make sure she brings no wand though" he stated turning and leaving her. He stopped for a moment as if hearing something, and turning round.

"She has already returned it seems" he stated pointing in the direction behind Bellatrix. Bella looked confused behind her not hearing anything unusual, she walked a few paces feeling the barrier give as she entered the forest. The soft sound of sobbing reached her ears as her pace sped up, she walked through the shrubs until she saw the shape of Hermione granger sobbing hysterically on the forest floor.

"Granger?" she whispered.

* * *

Hermione's breathing hitched as she heard her name. She looked up through bloodshot eyes trying to focus on the dark silhouette hovering over her. _Lumos_ she whispered her wand still in hand. She noticed Bellatrix step back blinking as she adjusted to the light. Suddenly Hermione made a distinct snort before bursting into laughter. Bellatrix looked at her confused as she watched the girl go from one extreme to another, until her face morphed into annoyance and she stood with her arms crossed and foot tapping as she waited for the girl to finish.

Hermione finally managed to calm herself after several minutes, taking a deep breath and grunting.

"Why did I end up here?" she asked herself more than anything.

"I don't know, why were you in such a state?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione turned back to the dark witch, looked her up and down and smiled again giggling.

"What's so funny?" Bellatrix demanded.

"You're wearing the clothes, you look so strange in jeans, and it's funny" Hermione stated.

Bellatrix scowled at her. She turned on her toes before the muggleborn could mock her anymore and started walking back to the meadow.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted running towards the place Bellatrix had just stood. Bellatrix stopped, taking a deep sigh she turned around.

"Bellatrix?" Hermione shouted, she stood on the spot thrusting her wand out as she turned full circle searching for the dark witch. Bellatrix looked on confused, only a few steps away.

"Bellatrix please don't leave me here I hate the dark" Hermione pleaded.

"I'm right here" Bellatrix called. The girl didn't seem to hear her as she continued to hopelessly look for her in her direction yet looking straight through her into the continuing darkness. This confused Bellatrix until she remembered the barrier. _Oh_

Bellatrix stepped forward feeling the slight change in atmosphere. Hermione turned at the sound of footsteps a look of relief as she saw Bellatrix walk to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, and you look nice" Hermione mumbled. Bellatrix blushed slightly at the compliment, not expecting it and tankful it was dark so the Gryffindor wouldn't notice.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked.

"I'll show you but first you have to leave your wand here" Bellatrix replied, looking straight into hazel eyes.

Hermione hesitated, still uncertain of her trust in the dark witch but her curiosity was too much. She looked around trying to find somewhere suitable.

"Here" Bellatrix offered her hand out to take the wand. Hermione silently passed it over, watching with fascination as Bellatrix place the crooked want against a tree sapling, muttered a sticking charm so it appeared to look like a branch.

"Why can't I have my wand?" Hermione asked.

"Only natural magic can pass the enchantment. You must respect the others, no threat or harm to anything ok?" Bellatrix lectured.

"Ok" Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ok let's go, and don't be afraid, it will feel strange but it won't harm you" Bellatrix whispered as she passed the brunette, taking her left hand and leading her through the enchantment. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she felt Bellatrix take her hand, the dark witch not phased at all by the action as she continued to take the lead pulling Hermione behind her. Hermione felt her scar tingling more harshly than ever, there had always been a prickly sensation since the end of the final battle but she seemed to notice it more in the close proximity of Bellatrix. That thought soon dropped as they entered a large clearing.

Hermione stared in awe at so many creatures, she saw a large bonfire burning as the centaurs circled around it, it almost looked to be a celebration. Hermione jumped back when a unicorn brushed passed her stopping in front of Bellatrix. Bellatrix finally let go of Hermione's hand instead holding them out to the unicorn and slowly rubbing them across his wither.

"Oh thank merlin that healed ok" Bellatrix whispered to the unicorn. It nuzzled her hands before walking off towards the trees.

Bellatrix turned round looking at the shock on Hermione's face, what had become so normal to Bellatrix was obviously sheer amazement to the brunette.

"I healed him" Bellatrix shrugged. Walking along the field waiting or the witch to follow.

"Are they in celebration of something?" Hermione asked pointing to the bonfire.

"Oh just darkness passing" Bellatrix answered still walking.

"Darkness passing?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah usually every month, when the sky is moonless". Bellatrix answered pointing up to the sky.

"Oh"

"Did you want to join them?"

"Erm did you?"

Bellatrix hesitated before answering. "Not really, jolly celebrating centaurs are even more philosophical than a sober one. I'm too tired for 3 hours of debate on why I can't be called Bellatrix after a star because I am a witch" she muttered. Hermione chuckled.

The witches walked on in silence, Hermione unsure what to expect or where Bellatrix was in fact taking her. She noticed the horizontal rock slope as they approached it, the sprinkling waterfall cascading down its side and finally the dark entranceway as Bellatrix entered it. Hermione hesitated at the entrance.

"Well come in" Bellatrix spoke impatiently at the other witch hovering at the door. Hermione immediately stepped in, still standing awkwardly as her eyes scanned the dwelling, it was a cave but unlike normal caves, this one had a homely feeling, the earth stone walls made her think of the castle on the other side of the forest, there was a wooden table and two wooden chairs. Hermione noticed a large piece of material had been partially weaved sitting on the table. A large enchanted fire dominated the back wall brightening the cave along with a few floating candles. Bellatrix sat down at the bottom of the raised platform currently mimicking a bed as it was covered in furs. She reached down, pulling a green bottle with a cork inserted, which she pulled out with her teeth as she reached down grabbing a drinking horn half filling it with burgundy liquid and offering it to Hermione who chose to sit by the table.

Hermione accepted it, eyeing up the red liquid as Bellatrix repeated her performance with another horn.

"It's wine made by the centaurs" Bellatrix stated. Hermione began to relax.

"Cheers" Bellatrix spoke raising her horn in the air in gesture towards Hermione before taking a long swig.

"Cheers" Hermione reciprocated. Holding the horn up in her right hand and bringing it towards her lips. It however never made it as she felt the dark witch grab her arm briskly.

Hermione jerked. Looking alarmed at Bellatrix who was currently staring at her wrist. There was purple bruises now in place.

"Who did this?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes now on the witch.

Hermione swallowed nervously. Refusing to answer she looked the other way.

"Is this why you were crying?" Bellatrix continued.

The other witch refused to meet her gaze. Bellatrix concentrated hard, just able to read on the surface of the brunettes mind before she realised and shut her out.

"Weasel" she hissed with venom, her magic seemed to cackle on her body. Bellatrix took a deep breath placing her hand around Hermione's bruised wrist and rubbed gently back n forth for a few seconds before letting go. Hermione looked at her now bruise free wrist.

"You healed it?" Hermione whispered more to herself.

"Something you learn to do quickly when you're made to marry Rudolphus Lestrange" Bellatrix answered bitterly.

"You healed yourself after I . . ." Hermione broke off, suddenly feeling shameful at her aggressive behaviour.

"Like I said I deserved it" Bellatrix spoke, taking another swig, as she sat down again on her bed. She looked over at Hermione. They were both staring intently at each other, deep in thought, unsure how to react. An almost silent understanding seemed to pass between them, a truce, but not quite forgiveness yet.

Hermione broke the gaze, cursing when she realised how long she had been there.

"Shit, I need to go, it's late they will wonder where I am!" Hermione cursed. Jumping from the seat and heading to the cave entrance.

"I'll walk you back to your wand" Bellatrix spoke getting to her feet after the brunette.

They walked in silence back to the area they had hidden Hermione's wand. Bellatrix removed the stocking charm holding the wand sentimentally for a moment before handing it back to Hermione. They stood in awkward silence, Hermione stepped forward realising she was unconsciously planning to hug the dark witch. Bellatrix in turn took a timid step back, expressing she was not yet ready for that step.

"Well bye then" Hermione said. Raising her wand ready to apperate.

"Bye" Bellatrix answered. Hermione smiled to the dark witch and as the world spun around her, she caught a glimpse of the dark witch smiling back.

* * *

wow two chapters in less than a week! and already starting another while i am on a role!


	11. Discovery

**i have had a couple of people mention they believe this will turn into a Hermione/Andromeda pairing, this is strictly a hermione/bellatrix pairing, the relationship im trying to imply between hermione and andromeda is more of a mother/daughter bond. **

* * *

Chapter 11

Hermione landed in the vegetable garden, the stars glittered above the dark forest surrounding the garden. She opened the back door, creaking on the unoiled hinges as she stepped into the kitchen, a candle burning in the corner. She bolted the door and tiptoed across the space into the living room. The fire glow filled the room as the burning embers licked at the wood. The grandfather clock chimed in the hallway stating it was midnight. Hermione spotted Andromeda asleep on the chair, a woollen blanket wrapped around her. Hermione thought she had most likely been waiting up for her to return. She stepped across and softly shook the older witches shoulder.

Andy immediately stirred, immediately sitting up as she saw the younger witch standing in front of her.

"Hermione, are you alright I was worried sick" Andy wailed as she stood up embracing her.

"I'm ok" Hermione muffled into her embrace.

"Ron came back and said you had gone home, but something told me his version of events wasn't real. What happened?"

"He got angry and forceful so I slapped him" Hermione whispered. Andy pulled back, a slight smirk on her face that reminded Hermione so much of another black sister.

"I thought he looked a bit red on his cheek, Narcissa told me of a story of you hitting Draco in school" Andromeda frowned when she spoke again. "Did he hurt you?"

"Only a bruised wrist, it's healed now though"

"I better send molly an owl that your home, she was worried" Andy replied. Hermione smiled.

"I think I'll go to bed I'm tired" Hermione said as she headed for the stairs.

* * *

"Denny could you bring down the rest of teddy's things" Andy's voice echoed down the hall. Earlier that week they had been invited to spend the weekend at Malfoy manor. Hermione had been hesitant to attend, it was still raw in her mind the last time she had attended the manor. She had slowly grown more comfortable around Narcissa after her regular visits, but she had not yet seen the other Malfoy. Hermione had initially declined but felt herself persuaded at Narcissi's promise of showing their exquisite library selection, and now she stood with her belongings packed holding Teddy as Andromeda completed her standard of organisation. She shrunk down the several bags the tiny elf carried into the living room, triple checked everything in the house before marching to the floo.

They had landed in the entranceway floo, taking a step forwards and brushing down as they heard footsteps confirming their arrival had been noted. Two elves appeared in front of them, taking their luggage before they had a chance to object, leaving as quickly as they arrived. Narcissa arrived as the elves disapperated.

"I was about to send and owl Andy you're late" Narcissa smirked.

"Did you check everything twice and tick everything of your list?" Narcissa mocked in a friendly manner towards her sister. Andromeda in return relaxed slightly smiling at her sister and nodding her humour. "Come dinner is waiting" Narcissa ordered leading the way

Hermione stopped dead in the doorway as she realised the room they had been lead to. The dining room. She stood warily still holding teddy as she looked around, the haunting vision flashing before her of the last visit here, and yet It was different. She remembered the dark wooded floor, the panelled walls and the overbearing chandelier. This room held none of those any longer. The floor was of a white marble, a large burgundy rug dominated the centre with the large iron table. The walls were of pastels and gold stencil, and no chandelier in sight, it wasn't needed with the light colours the room filled with daylight was more than bright enough.

Hermione took a deep breath stepping forward over the threshold as three people analysed her, Teddy looked around in wonder, immediately beginning to fidget in determination to explore. Hermione set him down on the floor before looking back at the others. They all stared in silent fascination at her next reaction.

"It is beautifully decorated, much lighter." Hermione breathed. She noticed the other two witches relax slightly. Hermione walked towards the table to the seat gestured by Narcissa. It was not until she sat down she realised Draco was sat next to her. Feeling overwhelmed she decided the best reaction for now was to ignore him, despite feeling those steel grey eyes burning into her she refused to meet his gaze. Narcissa and Andromeda sat opposite. The seat at the head of the table remained empty.

"Where is Lucius?" Andy asked as 4 plates vaporized in front of them.

"He is not in residence" Narcissa promptly replied, taking an over exaggerated sip of wine. Andromeda realised something was amiss in the tone her sister replied. She was unsure whether to press the issue further. She was taken aback when Draco spoke for the first time since they entered the room.

"My father is currently in Italy, he will remain so until his trial, it was a choice of exile or Azkaban until then" Draco spoke calmly. Hermione turned to him as he spoke, observing him properly for the first time since she has seen him on the day of battle. He had gained a little weight, not looking as weedy as he had done in 6th year, despite being pale his skin had a more nourishing colour than shown in a long time, hair gel was long gone instead sporting a short cut with a slight fringe. But the most evident of all was the relaxed demeanour and discreet lack of a sneer.

"I had no idea . . ." Andromeda started before Narcissa held her hand up to her sister.

"Don't give me pity Andy, these last few weeks have seen quite a change. Let's enjoy a family dinner and not worry about such issues" Narcissa continued.

They remained silent through most of the meal, some small talk was passed between the sisters and laughter when teddy wished to join the table not wanting to miss anything when it came to food.

* * *

After dinner, Narcissa insisted on showing the newly planted gardens, Hermione had left both sisters eagerly chatting about plants, both enthusiastically sharing a love of horticulture, that Hermione had no interest in. Hermione followed a white stone path through an orchard of fruit trees, her thoughts drifting to a raven haired witch and what her thoughts would be on this obscure situation.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a voice behind caught her of guard.

"Mind if I join you?" Draco's voice echoed behind her, she turned abruptly, unable to answer verbally she gave him a quick nod.

He walked forward to her side as they carried on down the path.

"Mother says you're staying with my aunt" he attempted in casual conversation. Hermione nodded again. Draco observed her silence, seeing her discomfort in his presence. He reached up towards an apple tree pulling two blood red apples and handing one to Hermione.

"Here take a bite, I promise you there delicious" he stated holding it to her. She grasped it looking down before taking a bite after watching him devour a large bite of his own. He continued to munch several more bites before throwing the core back down.

"This is the only part of the garden left except the vineyard, my mother has insisted on landscaping everything inside and outside of the manor, the first room completed was the dining room"

"Why?" Hermione asked

"You weren't the only prisoners in that room that day" Draco whispered.

"We were ruled in our own home, my mother wants no physical memory of those times" he continued. Hermione took in his words.

"You knew it was harry, but you didn't confirm?" Hermione asked.

"Yes"

The walked on, several steps before Hermione spoke again.

"You said your father was exiled?" Hermione pressed.

Draco nodded. "They have formerly pardoned me and my mother, but my father can't hide from his deeds"

They reached a small makeshift bridge of wood over a small stream and into a vineyard. Draco took the first step, turning back and holding his hand out to help Hermione. She stopped dead looking at his offered hand then himself.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hermione" he pleaded. She took his hand.

"We make our own wine, the cellar is full of some excellent years perhaps you would like to sample some later?" Draco asked.

"I'm not really a drinker" Hermione replied.

"Well then at least let me introduce you to the library" Draco offered as they headed back towards the house. Hermione smiled and nodded eagerly.

* * *

The library had been vast beyond her dreams, not even books worthy of the restricted section were kept here. She had been granted free reign over the manor and gardens but stayed within the library 95% of the time, a small stack already compiled of books she hoped to loan from her host. Draco seemed to spend some time accompanying her in the library particularly after he first took her there, seeing her face light up like a chid on Christmas. He was eager to converse in conversation, Hermione found she didn't mind this, she knew Draco was academically gifted like herself and having intellectual conversation with someone her own age after 7 years of quidditch obsessed best friends. There had even been a moment of laughter when Draco had told her of the howler his father had sent when he learnt Narcissa had freed all their house elves and rehired them on contract with holiday pay and maternity leave.

Hermione jerked awake as the book she had been reading fell from her grip straight onto her face, she looked over at the clock placed on the mantle above the fire. 2.15am, she hadn't realised it was so late, the others retiring to bed hours ago. She closed the book placing it on the table ready to pick up again tomorrow. She walked slowly from the library as her feet echoed of the hardwood floor, wiping sleep from her eyes. She stopped halfway along the corridor, feeling slight unfamiliarity as she reached for the door handle, almost certain that the door handle had in fact been on the opposite side. She waned in flicking her want to light the candles and turned. The room seemed bare, a large bed stripped down to its mattress and pillows, the dark curtains were drawn and in front of the bed was several boxes marked for storage. She was not in her bedroom, quickly realising she must have taken the opposite corridor instead and landed in the wrong wing. She was about to turn and leave but something was pulling at her to look. She looked side to side, observing no one would jump out from the side-lines as she approached the boxes. The first was of little interest, mainly bits of brick-a-brack of brushes and ornaments. The second full of silk sheets and linen, it was in the third that Hermione found more interesting. She stuck her hand in lifting the flap to feel soft velvet, she tugged the material pulling up into the light. The flared lace skirt and laced sleeves were all she needed to confirm suspicion, it was Bellatrix clothing, Hermione pulled it out delve further into the box, and several more dresses of similar material, and another leather corset were pulled out. She piled them back in less neatly trying the box underneath which help more, she pulled a heavy black velvet cloak, straightening it to see the black family crest stitched on one side, straightening it to get a better look when she heard something clink to the floor. She dropped the cloak, as she looked down to see what had fallen, she reached slowly to the dark object as she spotted by her foot, holding it up to examine further in the dim light. A silver chain holding a pendant in the shape of a raven skull. Within a heartbeat Hermione pocketed the object and shrunk the two boxes she had opened placing them in her jean pocket. She discreetly distinguished the lighting and left the room heading back to her own.

* * *

Bellatrix groaned from under her blanket as she heard her name being shouted. Still in a sleepy haze she looked up to see pale sunlight leaking through her doorway, the name continued to echo until she noticed the patronus of an otter at the foot of her bed. She looked at it confused, and surprised it could come into the realm.

"Bellatrix come find me!" Hermione's voice echoed. Bella was about to protest when she realised she had no way of sending back any kind of message, grunting in frustration she threw on the muggle hoodie and walked out, following the silver wisp to its master.

Hermione blinked n surprise when the dark witch arrived still rubbing her eyes, in a sleepy manner.

"What do you want with me at this time of day?" Bellatrix snapped.

"What are you wearing?" Hermione asked taking in the other witches attire. It seemed to be no more than a shapeless linen toga under the hoody, tying upwards in a halter style at the neck.

"It's a sheet I made into a night dress. You seriously dragged me out of bed to discuss my sleeping attire?"

"No, sorry, I need to get back before it's noticed I'm missing, I thought you would want these now though" Hermione spoke as she pulled out the boxed and resized them. Bellatrix looked over confused.

"I have been staying at Malfoy manor this weekend, I accidently stumbled into the wrong room and found these, I thought you would prefer them sooner rather than later" she explained, holding up a dress. Bellatrix face lit up as she realised her possessions.

"You brought me my things?" she spoke in wonder. Slowly looking into the objects in the boxes, she pulled out her velvet cloak, stroking the crest.

"Thank you," she whispered. Unsure how to react to such a gesture.

"That's not everything," Hermione carried on pulling another package from her pocket and resizing it, "I know centaurs are vegetarians, so I brought you some extra foods from the pantry" she continued. She looked into the package holding cheeses, cold meats and cakes, with quite a selection of chocolate éclairs.

Bellatrix looked over at the brunette. Unsure of what to say.

"You didn't have to do any of this . . ." her words broke off.

"I know, but I wanted to" Hermione replied. Bellatrix smiled gratefully, she was about to speak again when the muggleborn pulled one last thing from her pocket.

"One last thing . . ." she spoke, taking a step towards the dark witch. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand" she whispered. Bellatrix complied feeling something small and cold placed into her hand and clasped shut. She opened them unclasping her hand to see her raven pendant.

"My necklace . . ." she breathed, a tear escaped down her left eye.

"I found it when I found the cloak" Hermione spoke, "I thought you would want it back". Bellatrix wordlessly gestured for Hermione to clasp the necklace round her neck, she held her black mane of curls up as she felt the witches fingers work nimbly with the clasp.

The next move seemed to shock both of them as Bellatrix turned pulling Hermione into an embrace. The brunette stood rigid, before relaxing and lightly reciprocating, she heard Bellatrix sniff slightly before the dark which whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Hermione, thank you for your kindness, for your loyalty and for your friendship"

* * *

**Wow 60 reviews! i love every morning I wake up with emails of new follows favourites and reviews.**

_SlytherinEnigma_


	12. Wishes

Hermione sat in the shade of the wall as she watched the carrots unbury themselves from the garden patch. It was late morning and the sun was shining high above the cottage. Andromeda was lazily moving her wand as she summoned the ripened vegetables from the garden into the kitchen. Teddy had managed to catch one as it flew out and was currently nibbling on the end after Hermione had cleaned it.

"I can't believe it's only a week until you leave" Andy spoke, as she sent a large cluster of potato spuds into the kitchen door.

"I haven't even thought about packing yet" Hermione spoke absentmindedly. She was always one so organised but naturally this year was different, she had received her book list the previous week, ordering them via owl mail instead of her annual trip to Diagonalley, despite it being two months since the war ended there was still much missing.

"You know you're welcome back here anytime, for as long as you need" Andromeda reassured her.

Hermione smiled. "I know, you have said it two times already, but it's most appreciated to know I have somewhere to call home".

Hermione followed Andromeda into the house, entertaining teddy in the living room while the older witch got ready, she was heading out to tea with her sister, Hermione had declined to join stating now would be a good time to pack.

Hermione observed the older witch taming her long brown curls in the mirror above the fire, twisting it into a loose bun with several escaped tendrils. The older witch seemed to be distracted as she looked down at the photo of herself and her sisters on the mantle, picking it up and staring at it for several moments before speaking.

"It's her birthday today" she whispered.

"Narcissa's?" Hermione asked feeling slight guilt at not attending the tea, perhaps it was meant to be a celebration.

"Bella's" Andromeda spoke, setting the picture back on the mantle. She took Teddy in her arms, wishing Hermione a goodbye before apparating to the tea room.

Hermione stared into the area the witch had apparated from, deep in thought and contemplation, as an idea struck her she walked into the kitchen and put her plan into action.

* * *

Bellatrix sat with her hand supporting her chin, her face showing a bored expression as several female centaurs fawned over her. She had woke up to a chorus of whinnying from the unicorns and thestrals, and flute playing from the centaurs in what Apollo explained was the celebration call of her birthday. She almost turned round to go back to bed but Arria had whisked her off to the meadow for what appeared to be pampering. She had been drenched in a freezing cold purple liquid smelling fruity before being told to strip and rinse under the waterfall, they had been decent enough to give her some privacy as she washed and changed in rapid timing as she sensed there return. She was currently sat in the grass as two of the younger female centaurs weaved her hair into a French braid while adding various wild flowers into the folds. Her attention only picked up as she watched the small pygmy dragon leave her side and fly off out of sight.

* * *

Hermione placed her wand in the same tree as she had been shown last time. She pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder tighter as she walked in the direction she had been taken last time. Despite not feeling the magical wards, she believed she had made progress until she walked past her wands hiding place again. She sat down in defeat, about to unstick her wand to send a patronus, when she spotted the little dragon. She stood up admiring the creature as it hovered at head height, once she was on her feet, it set off in the direction she had previously walked. She was so enchanted at how the small creature moved she didn't spot the centaur until he turned, his bow loaded and pointing at her.

"My apologies miss Granger, I did not sense your presence" he said lowering his weapon.

Hermione nodded. "What are you hunting?" she asked.

"I'm guarding, there appears to be more wraiths in this area" he spoke searching the perimeter once more.

"You should take this tip off your arrow, wood through the heart is the only known thing to kill a wraith" Hermione quoted. The centaur smiled suddenly remembering the same information passed on to him. He pulled the tip off making sure the wood was sharp.

"You seek entrance?" he asked looking towards the never-ending greenery.

She nodded.

"Come, I believe after this time there will be no restriction to letting you in" he spoke leading the way. Hermione immediately felt the change in magic as she walked behind the centaur, Levi flying off ahead.

* * *

Hermione stood in surprise as she took in the site of the meadow, her previous visit had been in the dark with only shadows from the large bonfire emitting the vast clearing. Now she could understand why the centaurs kept it sacred, large trees dominated the perimeter as various colouring of flowers dotted the lush green grass. Hazel eyes scanned the vicinity, eventually spotting the raven haired witch in one of her dresses Hermione had brought on her last visit as well as the black hooded jacket Hermione had given her, she was scratching the neck of the scaly creature as it walked alongside her. Hermione had become accustomed to seeing thestrals, after the death of dobby, she admired the morbid beauty of the creatures, the sadness of their association and their intelligence and loyalty.

"Granger" Bellatrix shouted as she spotted the muggleborn standing across the way. Hermione waved back as the raven haired witch made her way towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, she knew school term didn't start for another week.

Hermione frowned slightly, feeling a slight pang of sadness as the dark witch had called her by her surname once again. Her emotions towards the strange relationship with the dark witch in recent weeks had been tumultuous for her. She couldn't really interpret calling it a friendship or a truce of some sort, but she found her time with Bellatrix was becoming more often, whether planned or simply a spur of the moment.

"Oi bookworm? Are you done dreaming?" Bellatrix joked as she reached the dazed brunette, dragging her from her trail of thought.

Bellatrix noticed immediately the frown on the other witches face, though it disappeared quickly into an annoyed look.

"I came to see you but if you're going to be rude about it, I'll just leave!" Hermione spat back before turning on her heal.

She felt a hand grasp her sleeve, stopping her from storming off.

"Wait"

Hermione turned waiting for an apology she knew she was unlikely to get.

"I wasn't expecting you for another week that's all, then again most your visits are spontaneous" Bella concluded.

"I came to wish you a happy birthday" Hermione said.

Bellatrix stared unbelievably at the brunette.

"How . . . how did you know it was my birthday?" Bellatrix asked

"Andromeda told me this morning, she was looking at a picture of the three of you as children she keeps in her living room"

"She has a picture of me?"

"Just because you hated her doesn't mean she hated you Bellatrix" Hermione stated.

"Don't you dare talk what you don't know" Bellatrix whispered harshly. "I loved my sisters more than anything else in the world, protected them and she betrayed me abandoned me when I needed her!"

"She didn't abandon you Bellatrix, she escaped because she knew she didn't want that life, she wanted to marry for love. If you really loved her you would have supported her no matter what!"

Bella's face turned red with anger as she looked back at the muggleborn.

"She didn't even fucking tell me! She was gone, possessions packed and left in the night to be married. She didn't even love me enough to tell me that, betrayal of my trust. She was my sister do you really think I wouldn't have tried to help her if she had asked!" Bellatrix stormed off towards her shelter as hot angry tears fell. She had never been one for showing a week emotion, her father had beaten that out of her as a child.

Hermione watched as the dark witch rushed from her. The words spoken sinking in. Hermione cursed as she trailed after the other witch, noticing the looks from the centaurs at a side glance.

* * *

She reached the cave entrance noticing the witch sobbing into her blankets. Hermione hesitantly stood at the entrance, scanning the dwelling she noticed the book she had given Bella almost completed as it sat face down a few pages from completion.

"Bellatrix, I'm sorry I upset you on your birthday. I'll leave this bag for you with your present in and go" Hermione spoke in a calming tone as she turned to leave.

_Sniff_ "you got me a present?" Bellatrix looked up through bloodshot eyes. Hermione nodded.

"I don't understand you Granger, your everything I was taught to hate, I hurt you, humiliated you and tortured you, and yet you're here yet again giving me presents" Bella spoke.

"It's who I am, you also saved me from a spider, cared for me when I fainted and healed me when I was injured. Were all capable of change". Hermione stepped forward reaching into the bag and pulling out the first item setting it in front of the dark witch.

"Shoes?" she asked looking at the objects.

There a spare pair I had, I can transfigure them to look more like your boots or you could practise yourself" Hermione continued as she pulled the next one. "How have you liked the book?"

Bellatrix looked over at the almost completed book. "They have no idea about what a real witch is like do they?" she joked.

Hermione smiled and pulled out two more books. "This is the two following books, when u finish these let me know there's another four after that" she passed the books over to the other witch.

"Did you bring any more of those éclairs?" Bellatrix asked enthusiastically as she flicked through the new books.

"You ate the all already?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"What they're nice! You didn't give me that many" Bellatrix retaliated.

"I would say you have a minor addiction to chocolate éclairs!" Hermione laughed. "No I'm sorry I didn't bring anymore, but I did take into account your affection for them" she continued as she pulled out a plastic container. She pulled off the lid and lifted out a rather lopsided chocolate cream cake.

"I'm afraid baking isn't something I have excelled in yet, but it was my first try after all!"

"You made me a cake?" Bellatrix queried. Hermione nodded,

"Want to try some?"

Bella looked over and stuck her index finger across the overindulged icing. _Mmm_ she hummed licking her finger.

"It will have to wait though, its lunch time!" the dark witched announced as she heard the call of the horn. She jumped from her bed and headed out the entrance. Hermione stood looking confused until the dark witch took a step back and peered back through the entrance,

"Coming granger?" she asked. Before taking off again Hermione scooted after her.

* * *

Bellatrix sauntered towards the eating area, the female centaurs did the majority of cooking and food preparation as was custom, and it was traditional for the herd to eat together, Bellatrix picked up a carved wooden plate from the pile, they had a shallow dip allowing the scooped vegetable soup from the large cauldron to fill her bowl and grabbing a small loaf from the side before sitting down near the fire. Hermione watched the strange ritual before feeling a tap on her shoulder as one of the younger centaurs passed her a filled bowl with a piece of bread and pointed for her to join Bellatrix.

"Do you always eat as a group?" Hermione asked as she watched Bellatrix dipping her bread soaking up the liquid.

"Usually one or two meals a day, except for if were patrolling" she replied before taking a bite. Hermione followed suit tearing a piece of bread and dipping it in. the soup was delicious, unsure of half the ingredients as the context was various coloured leafs. She copied Bellatrix as she finished her bread and held the bowl to her lips slurping the remaining contents fluidly. Even in this lower standard form of eating Hermione found the dark witch much less repulsive than 7 years of Ronald Weasley's dinner etiquette skills.

After they had ate both witches wandered out of the meadow, Bellatrix mentioned going to find her dragon at the snow cherries as he was no doubt over indulging and Hermione wanted to retrieve her wand. As she detached the wand and turned back round she found the dark witch munching in a slab of chocolate cake.

"How did you-"

"I summoned it, I just remembered I hadn't had it after dinner" she shrugged as she took another mouthful, before holding her left had forward with another slice offered to the brunette. Hermione took it without hesitation. Savouring the taste as she realised how good it was.

"We usually light candles on our birthday cake and make a wish" Hermione randomly quoted.

"Really? Do the ever come true?"

Hermione shrugged. "If you could have wished for something what would it be?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix stopped chewing, looking back deep in thought as she contemplated the muggleborns words. As she thought of her answer.

"Right now . . . to fly" she answered looking up at the sky.

"To fly?" Hermione repeated

"I've been in these woods for month's granger, to watch you leave every time causes me envy, because you can"

"Have you been told you can't leave?" Hermione queried.

"No, but I can't just go strutting through the leaky cauldron can I?" Bellatrx snapped back.

"No, but you could fly . . ." Hermione stepped forward with a look of determination grabbing the dark witches arm before she could protest. Bellatrix muttered for the muggleborn to unhand her even throwing a few choice words before she realised the brunette's intentions. They both stood looking at the Thestral Bellatrix had been patting earlier, it seemed it had been following them and unconsciously came to their bidding.

"You've ridden a thestral haven't you?" Hermione asked.

Bella nodded as she looked onto the beast. Bellatrix mounted onto its back, sitting naturally with her knees pressed in tightly behind its wings.

"Do you need me to cast a disillusionment charm?" Hermione asked. Bellatrix shook her head, she could do that herself, then a thought occurred to her and replied. "You might want to cast one on yourself"

Hermione looked confused. "What? Why-"she felt herself pulled towards the thestral half lifted from the force of the pull onto its back behind the dark which. Bellatrix dragged the brunette behind her, hearing her scream as the thestral flapped its wings and soared of into the sky. Bella grinned with excitement as she felt the wind flapping through her hair from the back draft of the wings, she cast a disillusionment on herself and Hermione, feeling the other witch was too busy straightening herself up and currently clinging tightly for dear life onto Bella's waist.

"This is great!" Bellatrix squealed watching the earth below them floating past.

"I hate flying!" Hermione shouted back. Her grip tightening as she felt the thestral descending.

* * *

They landed amongst some low hanging trees on what looked to be the side of an estate. Bellatrix dismounted and walked a few steps forward crouching by the tree, her attention on something.

Hermione jumped off and walked over to the other witch, looking over her shoulder towards what had caught the other witches attention. When she realised where they were she grabbed the dark witch and stumbled behind the trunk.

"Are you insane we could be seen?" Hermione whispered harshly as Bellatrix scuffled back to her place.

"Don't be stupid we have a charm on remember" she whispered back looking across again.

Narcissa and Andromeda were enjoying a picnic in the gardens of Malfoy manor laughing and watching teddy as he crawled around attempting to catch the neon coloured butterflies.

"I've never seen my sisters together for over 25 years" Bellatrix whispered.

"Andy says if feels like they were never apart" Hermione spoke

"If I could make another birthday with, it would be to walk there and laugh with my sisters, feeling their happiness and love role around like it is now" Bellatrix whispered so quietly Hermione wondered if she had meant to say it loud at all. Bellatrix stood from her perch and walked back over to the thestral as it stood patiently. Hermione followed unsure why the witch stood but not yet mounted.

"You go first, maybe you will feel safer in front" Bellatrix ordered. She gave Hermione a leg up before effortlessly jumping behind her.

"shuffle forward, grip him with your knees, you can wrap your hand in his mane but don't pull, he will direct himself for you" Bellatrix instructed, Hermione pulled her knees in tightly behind his wings, she felt Bellatrix sitting tight behind her practically spooning her body, with a sense of safety. Hermione grasped the dark silky mane and felt the creature taking off once again.

Bellatrix was right, she felt much better in the front, especially with the solid body tucked behind her, the iron grip of two arms encircling her waist. What had surprised her was the feeling of the dark witches head curled into the back of her shoulder blades in a tight embrace, with no speaking or moving as they flew back and landed in the forbidden forest once more.

Neither had moved despite the thestral standing at the same destination they had left, Bellatrix grip had loosened slightly but still she held onto the brunette and embraced her, unconsciously Hermione had leaned back into the embrace closing her eyes to the warmth and comfort offered.

* * *

An owl hooted and soared down perching on a branch next to them.

"Lazarus?" they both spoke in unison.

Hermione jumped off, holding out her arm as the owl swooped to her holding its leg out with parchment attached with her name on.

She untied it and opened it.

**Hermione, **

**Apperate to the burrow as soon as you get this, we have an emergency order meeting**

**Andy,**

"I have to go" Hermione announced rolling up the parchment.

She turned to the dark witch who nodded in understanding.

"I'll come see you next week, after the big feast" Hermione reassured her before apparating.

* * *

Hermione landed just in front of the porch of the burrow, she could see the house was already full as she entered the rear doorway. All eyes were on her as she walked towards the kitchen table, she squeezed onto the end next to Andy who shuffled up, putting her arm around her and asked in a whisper if she was ok which Hermione smiled and nodded a reply. She noted several people still missing including the current minister and her two best friends. However she was surprised to see Narcissa and Draco sitting at the table, along with several others scowls aimed at the blondes.

"There has been concerns raised that need to be addressed immediately" Minerva spoke as all eyes turned on her.

"What's happened?" Ginny asked looking worried.

"We have been given important information that the Lestrange brothers have been spotted with Lucius Malfoy."

All eyes turned to Narcissa.

"I filed for divorce several weeks ago, I do not wish to be associated with that side any longer" she spoke in a matter of fact tome.

Minerva grunted getting attention back.

"The Auror's are currently following up leads, with this information has been some disturbing details, there has been a threat of revenge on not only Narcissa and Draco but others as well. I'm afraid to say it doesn't look like the war is over yet" Minerva finished with a tired tone, worry clearly etched on her face.

**Woohoo 70 reviews! keep em coming!**

_SlytherinEnigma_


	13. Assimilate

Chapter 13

Bellatrix was bored, since her adventure to the manor with Hermione she had felt revitalized with the thrill of flying. However she couldn't help but feel slight anguish when the brunette witch had left with a look of concern on her face. Bellatrix had immediately felt something wasn't right, and when she returned to the meadow the centaurs had warned her to be more cautious.

She had joined Ronan on patrol the next morning, they had only moved partially through the forest for an hour or so when Ronan stopped suddenly. He turned to Bellatrix casting a strong disillusionment charm on her before telling her to stand back and under the tree. She felt the cold runny egg feeling on her head, about to question his order when she heard shuffling in front, she stood back as ordered as Hagrid came into view.

"What causes your presence here Hagrid?" Ronan challenged the half giant.

"I'm still game keeper of 'ogwarts, just following my orders like you, students due back in a few days" He grumbled.

"You know the forest is covered by our patrols, if there is anything of concern to report you would be made aware" Ronan continued noting Hagrid looking around.

"Nothing unusual then?"

"No, but I feel you are keeping something from me? Wizards question the trust of centaurs, yet we have reason to question yours"

Hagrid looked shiftily at the centaur, despite being game keeper for years his relationship with some of the centaurs was still strained. It seemed after a few seconds debating he decided to talk.

"There's been a development with some of you know who's followers that got away" Hagrid whispered gruffly.

Ronan took in the words glancing slightly towards the tree, for any reaction from Bellatrix, though she gave nothing away. He turned back as Hagrid continued.

"Those Lestrange brothers and a few other still loose, and there swearing revenge on a few people, two of which are returning students. I been told to check the forest for any sign they may be nearby"

"Trust my word if we find anything you will be alerted" Ronan spoke. The half giant and centaur nodded a silent promise before the game keeper departed. Ronan observed him departing out of sight a good distance away before turning to where Bellatrix had hidden.

"it is safe now" Ronan gestured, he cancelled the charm seeing the young witch appear in front of him once more, here gaze turned to where Hagrid had left, her face unreadable.

"You need to stay in the perimeter of the meadow for the next couple of days at least during daylight" Ronan ordered.

"Why? I can easily hide from that oaf, it's not like I can't see or hear him coming a mile off" Bellatrix replied in a sarcastic tone. Her pose took a defensive stance feeling like a child being grounded.

"Your safety is more important" was all he answered as he led them back to the meadow.

* * *

Ronan left her at the barrier, returning to his patrol for the rest of the day. Bellatrix sulked as she walked in her transfigured boots, Hermione had been right, about giving her the spare pair of muggle shoes, they were much more comfortable than her own. It had taken her only a couple of hours to transfigure them properly to her liking, she had decided against having heals preferring the flat on rough terrain. She headed towards the female centaurs in the cooking area, it was almost lunchtime and seemed fitting to get a snack before contemplating what she could actually do for the rest of the day. She picked up a bread loaf and wandered over to the tree trunk she favoured leaning against when eating not too far away.

She pulled the bread out in front of her about to take a bite when she noticed one of the unicorns stand in front of her. She realised quickly it was the young one she had healed. She looked up at it questionably as it leaned its nose forward looking down at her through silver eyes before snatching forward taking hold of her bread before trotting off. Bellatrix looked at her now empty hand dazed before shaking her head and jumping up.

"hey!" she shouted, chasing after the unicorn, she ran up to where he stood waiting for her, before he danced to the side dodging her, she continued to run after him as he played with her, allowing her to almost catch him before running off, after several minutes she was chasing him again when she lost her footing and tripped ending up as a heap on the floor. The unicorn plodded over standing above and hovering over her face as it dropped the crumbled bread loaf from his grip onto her. Bellatrix burst into laughter, realising after all that the unicorn was merely playing with her.

"Thanks" she laughed as she sat up picking the crumbs from her chest instead finding it easier to brush the mess off completely and retrieve another piece to eat. The unicorn bowed its head to her she scratched behind his ears smiling as he nuzzled the side of her face in a loving gesture.

She stood up following him as the wandered further away, Bellatrix had never really ventured this side of the meadow before, where most of the other species preferred to graze and watched her suspiciously. Despite the silence of the creature Bellatrix couldn't help but talk, aware that despite being an animal he understood everything she told him, as she muttered the story of being limited to staying in the meadow all day and the rumours of her husband and his brother.

Bellatrix stopped as she noticed the change in the unicorn's stance, the creature had stopped abruptly taking two steps back as it snorted in defence. Bellatrix was confused she looked in the direction the unicorn snorted against. The bank descended slightly from their stance with several trees, as Bella looked ahead she noticed the mound, she walked cautiously as the mound became more distinctive, of what looked like a heap of golden feathers, the long talonous claws sticking out underneath and long stringy tail were enough for her to identify the dead griffin. She looked up when the unicorn whinnied mournfully. Bella moved closer lifting its wing slightly to see the closed eyes of the creature, its body cold and stiff.

She heard the thundering hooves of two centaurs approaching she looked up to see Bane and Firenze looking back at her and the griffin.

"Grintail has finally passed" Firenze spoke observing the sight in front of him.

"He was the leader of the griffin herd" bane replied. They watched as Bellatrix walked back up towards them.

"What now, do you bury them?" she asked.

"No, a ritual will take place, as with all who die in the meadow" Firenze spoke

"What kind of ritual?" Bella asked

Bane spoke first. "The magic and nature combine even after death, many from the different herds who leave return specifically to die here. Offering their body to the earth and the inhabitants, by right we can take what we need"

"You're going to carve him?" Bellatrix shouted in disgust as she saw bane take a knife from his satchel.

"Skin can be tanned for leather, feathers for bedding and comfort as well as many other things, it's how things have been done for centuries passing" bane spoke.

Bellatrix scoffed turning away back to the other side. She noted the unicorn following her. She sat herself against the tree trunk once again, the unicorn sitting down by her resting its silver head on her knee as she rubbed it behind its ears. After a while Apollo approached.

"Your upset Bellatrix?" he stated looking down at her.

"I was taught to respect the dead, not carve them up for their body parts" she spoke with a tone of disgust.

"You used to eat meat did you not? It is a similar gesture, we only do it for materialistic value, and the beasts all know this and chose to come here to die as an offering. You yourself use items made from past rituals, your drinking horn is just one example" he stated.

Bellatrix said nothing, realising what he had said did make sense.

"Come Arria has a task for you" he called walking away. Giving the unicorn one last scratch she gently pushed his head aside as she jumped up and followed the centaur.

* * *

Bellatrix removed herself from the bushes for a third time that day after being sick yet again, she had been placed under the guidance of Hypatia one of the eldest female centaurs in the herd. She was a female of few words and ran like clockwork with her hands, she had been tanning the skin of the dead griffin manually, and had insisted on Bellatrix experiencing every part of the process. The first time she had needed to vomit was during the hair removal, and turning impossibly greener when the pickling phase happened.

Arria had laughed when she realised the trauma Bellatrix had been placed in, she rescued the young witch and in turn showed her how to manipulate the skin into leather using magic instead, explaining some of the older centaurs still followed the traditional ways of doing things.

"Why don't you make something for yourself Bellatrix" Arria spoke as she observed the young witch practicing wandlessly weaving feathers into a pillow shape.

"Like what?" Bellatrix asked

"Perhaps some leather bonds or your wrists, there very good for enhancing your wandless magic"

Bellatrix looked back at the centaur confused.

"Haven't you noticed most of us wear them?" Arria continued pointing to the brown strips on her arms. Bella looked and then at some of the others noting how all the males sported them.

"How do they enhance magic if it's just leather?"

"Well they weave magical gifts within them. I believe it's a similar prospect to your Wizarding wands cores. But these are offered not taken that's when the magic is truly different. Mine for example are griffin feathers and centaur hair from my mother's tail" Arria explained

Bellatrix had asked Apollo the name of the unicorn who seemed to have befriended her. Apollo merely replied that Bellatrix should simply ask what he would like to be called. The unicorn stood looking at her curiously as she stood explaining she wanted to give him a name to call. She had made several suggestions realising quickly the intelligence of the creature as it snorted in disgust at the first few names. She struggled to think of something right for him. Stories from her childhood didn't really involve creatures being so powerful and worthy of a name. She thought back to a book she had read recently, a muggle story of magic, with a talking lion and a white horse given wings to fly.

"Fledge" Bellatrix murmured remembering the horses name in the story Hermione had given her. The unicorn nuzzled her, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"You like fledge?" she asked smiling. The unicorn blinked.

"Could I have one of your hairs for my leather bonds fledge?" she followed.

Fledge stepped forward shaking his silky mane slightly, standing in front of Bellatrix. She stroked a few strands making sure she had consent before plucking the silver strands from his mane.

"Thank you" she whispered stroking him behind his ears once more.

The same method worked with the thestral, after asking for some tail hairs she had enough strands and with the guidance of Arria managed to make four leather strips, two possessing unicorn hair and two possessing thestral hair.

She experimented with the bracelets while practising her wandless magic. She found the best combination was to have one of each, sporting the unicorn bound one on her right hand which had previously been her dominant wand hand. She remembered a text many years before she had studied on wand lore and different cores, unicorn hair was excellent controlled magic whereas thestral hair though more powerful was more difficult to master hence it was very rare to find wands with thestral a thestral hair core. Which is how Bellatrix found her best combination. The control of her magic through her right hand, and the power force of the thestral hair through her left.

* * *

The summer storm had come unexpectedly a few days later, the torrential rain had caused Bellatrix to stay in her swelling for most the afternoon, as nightfall came so did loud rumbles of thunder, and a restless night. After hours of tossing and turning she gave up on her attempt to sleep. She had felt restless after days of being restrained to the meadow. She placed her cloak over her shoulders and walked outside casting a repelling charm on to keep herself from getting to wet as she walked out of the barrier into the woods.

Unsure of where she was heading Bellatrix stopped for a moment, from behind her she heard movement, and she whipped round a spell on the tip of her tongue as she looked into the white eyes of the thestral.

"You frightened me" she whispered walking up to the creature. A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, the thestral still remained still, unphazed by the rumble of thunder following. Bellatrix grinned with the energy of the storm, she jumped onto the back of the thestral unsure of her destination. He stood waiting for an inclination. Bellatrix thought of her last trip, seeing her sisters, the adrenaline from flying and freedom, the warmth of the embrace she felt sitting behind the other witch as they returned, the tingling feeling in her stomach as she felt the girl lean back into her embrace before they were distracted by the owl.

_Hermione _the name tumbled out in a mere breath, and with that the thestral stretched it wings and took off.

* * *

The candle wick was well burned down as Hermione continued to read her potions book. She had never been one to settle well in storms and tonight was pretty wild. The grandfather clock downstairs struck midnight distracting her slightly from her reading before bending her head back down to continue. As another bolt flashed through the crack of her curtains, she rose from her bed to re-adjust the heavy velvet drapes. Something in the distance caught her attention as she held the end of the material. She pulled the drapes apart as a light orb floated up towards her window, it penetrated the window pane. The orb was the same yellow transparent glow as a lumos spell, it floated in front of her before disappearing back outside towards the ground. She opened the sash window sticking her head out for a better look as it disappeared down towards the trees before extinguishing. Another lightning strike lit up the area enough for Hermione to see the outline shadow below.

Bellatrix! Hermione thought, panicking as she quickly tiptoed downstairs. She heard the deep snores choking from Andy's room as she slipped past like a cat heading down the stairs and through the kitchen to the back door.

"Bellatrix" Hermione whispered looking out into the darkness as she felt her way down the stone path.

"I'm here she heard a reply straight in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded. The thunder ricocheted around them. Hermione gulped before grabbing the dark witches arm and dragging her towards the house.

Hermione cast a Muffliato spell as she lit the candles in the kitchen.

"Sit" she commanded to Bellatrix, who obediently sat on the breakfast stool pointed out to her. "Don't touch anything" Hermione followed before she was satisfied her command would be obeyed she turned round to the stove and pulled out a pan, heating up some milk.

Bellatrix observed silently, looking around the home of her estranged sister. She settled on the brunette in front who carried out her task. Hermione turned around with two warm mugs of drinking chocolate placing one in front of Bellatrix and setting her own on the side as she went to the pantry retrieving a packet of biscuits. She picked up her mug and gestured silently with a jerk of her head for Bellatrix to follow her into the living room. Bellatrix followed cautiously, absorbing all she could see around her. Hermione patted the sofa next to her as she watched Bellatrix hesitantly sit, her dark eyes fixed on the mantelpiece as she watched a younger version of herself playing with her siblings.

"This is my sister's house" Bellatrix finally spoke.

"How did you know I was here? And where to come" Hermione asked. As she cast several spells to alert her of anyone waking up upstairs, repelling them from coming down.

"you told me you were staying here . ." the dark witch shrugged as she picked up the biscuit packet ripping the top off and inspecting the food piece before placing it in her mouth.

"How did you know where _HERE _was?" Hermione questioned. She watched as the dark witch continued to munch her biscuit staring straight ahead at the fire embers.

"This isn't the first time I have been here" Bellatrix whispered. "Years ago I had read the prophet, and just there in front of me was a small announcement that a child had been born, Nymphadora Tonks. Ever since we were children Andromeda said she would call her daughter that. I don't know why but I guess I wanted to see her, I was still mad at my sister for leaving us. One day I spotted the husband leaving his job at the ministry and I followed him here, I just stood in the wood and watched them in the garden. . . I've never told anyone that before" she admitted.

"Bellatrix . . . there's something I think you should know" Hermione started. She watched as the dark witch turned to her dark orbs had a hint of concern from the other witches tone.

"The other night when I got that letter, it was some news. There's been rumours about some of the death eaters seeking revenge . . ." Hermione stalled as she watched the dark witch's reaction. Bella said nothing her expression unreadable. ". . . Your husband and both your brother in laws were some of the names mentioned" Hermione continued.

"I know" Bellatrix answered.

"How?" Hermione looked. Her face frowning and almost panic as the possibilities passed through her mind. As if Bellatrix was reading her mind she answered.

"Don't worry I have no intention of meeting with my Husband again" Bellatrix spoke his name like venom. "That game keeper man spoke to the centaurs about it, I've not left the meadow for days because of it, why do you think I flew tonight" she finished.

"I don't know maybe because you actually missed me" Hermione joked a slight smile on her face. "Don't flatter yourself Granger, arrogance doesn't suit you" Bellatrix replied nudging her playfully. The truth was Bellatrix had missed her, not that she would admit it, and her other concerns too.

"How did you make the light orb?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"The centaurs taught me it, like us there sight isn't great in the dark." Bella answered.

"Your wandless magic must be strong for something like that" Hermione continued.

"That's because I've got these" Bellatrix pulled her sleeves up showing the leather strips on her wrists. Hermione looked at them confused. She feather touched them as she examined them more closely.

"Strips of leather?" Hermione asked. Bellatrix nodded and began to thoroughly explain the events of the last few days, how she had found the dead griffin, explaining the rights and rituals and how the leather bonds worked to enhance her magic. Hermione drank in every word. Knowledge that would never be found in a book in Hogwarts or any book for that matter. She was so engrossed she had not realised both her hands were still holding Bella's. it was only when Bellatrix had finished her lecture she looked down at their entwined hands, Hermione followed her gaze and jumped, immediately dropping her grasp. "Oh Sorry" she mumbled, blushing slightly. Bellatrix smirked.

"Actually I have an extra pair" Bellatrix announced digging into her cloak pocket. She pulled them out, taking one and grabbing the other witches wrist before she could protest, placing it round her as the two ends fused together securing it in place. She repeated the second one as Hermione silent watched in fascination.

"Try something" Bellatrix encouraged gesturing at her hands.

Hermione looked hesitantly. She looked at the biscuits sitting half open in front of her. "Wingardium leviosa" she whispered watching it immediately float up steadily in front of her.

Bellatrix giggled. "Maybe we can practise something more advanced when you come visit me, levitating food won't protect you." He tone changed and her face turned serious.

"You will be careful and practise won't you Hermione? The Lestrange brothers are dangerous, I know. . I know I hurt you . . . but they show no mercy" Bellatrix shuddered at unwanted memories. Hermione was too shocked to reply, this was a side of Bellatrix that in her recent interaction with the witch was almost never seen. She remembered one afternoon Andy and Narcissa discussing their one of their many childhood memories and reminiscing about their eldest sister, the protective loving sister they had missed so much.

Hermione opened her mouth about to speak when she felt a jolt, the wards she set up began to crackle, and she heard movement on the floor above.

"Shit! Andy's awake, you need to go!" Hermione panicked jumping from the seat. Bellatrix jumped, immediately heading for the back door, Hermione pulled the heavy door back, realising the first cracks of dawn were peeking through the grey clouds.

"Promise you will come and see me after the welcome feast like you said?" Bellatrix asked.

"Promise" Hermione answered smiling. "Now go!"

Bellatrix grinned in excitement, she quickly flung her arms around the brunette witch in a quick embrace and pecked Hermione on the cheek before turning and running down the garden path.

Hermione froze, when she felt the lips ghost her skin, lifting her fingers to the tingling sensation left behind. She stared on as Bellatrix leaped onto the thestrals back and soared off into the darkness.

"Hermione?" Andy's voice brought her out of her thoughts as she continued to stare out into the garden. She turned to the older witch.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Fine, just couldn't sleep so I came and got a drink" the words rolled off her tongue so effortlessly.

"Thirsty or did you have visitor?" Andromeda asked, holding up the two empty mugs, a slight look of concern on her face.


	14. Trust

A/N Just a quick thank you once again to all my reviewers as well as people following and favoriting this story. just wanted to give a quick shout out to WrinaBlack who is currently writing to excellent Bellamione stories, and if you havent read them you should totally check them out! Same disclaimer applies, i dont own anything but thankyou JK Rowling for creating them and allowing my imagination to flow!

Chapter 14

Hermione aimlessly sipped on another cup of tea as she fed the flow of background conversation through her mind yet again. They had been sat for hours round the table of the burrow once again discussing order business. Hermione was wedged inbetween Andromeda and Draco, a scowling Ron's eyes had been burning into her from across the table the entire time. Molly Weasley floated across the kitchen with another boiling pot of tea and large tray of buns, which immediately half emptied by the Weasley clan before it was placed on the table, the only Weasley not present was Ginny, she had left earlier that day for the Hogwarts express, Harry was currently at the ministry strategizing their next trip. Hermione and Draco had opted to simply apperate their way to hogsmeade after the meeting sending their trunks ahead.

"So we can confirm these sightings in England were legitimate?" Arthur Weasley spoke in a worrisome tone.

"yes though not in the last 7 days, we believe there currently in Norfolk but no solid lead has come up yet" Kinglsey deep voice echoed all known progress as he laid out several documents in front on the table.

"The law enforcers have been pressing forward for a thorough check of the Manor I'm afraid Mrs Malfoy" he looked over at the blonde witch.

"Then by all means send them in, as soon as I get back I will be packing my belongings and leaving that residence permanently." Narcissa answered.

Draco blinked several times as he looked at his mother a slight look of shock on his face.

"Where will you go cissy? You know I have room for you should you ever need it" Andromeda spoke looking at her sister. Narcissa smiled at the gesture.

"Thank you Andy but that won't be necessary, I have the London town house in my Maiden name on purpose, and Lucius cannot even access it without my permission"

"I'm afraid I must take leave of the meeting, I have an invasion of students due in an hour and faculty of professor's no doubt in chaos" Minerva spoke as she headed to the floo.

"Try not to be late you two" she smirked looking at Hermione and Draco. Both the students smiled back. Hermione could practically hear Ron seething at this point, she was relieved to see other members packing up at this point, as Andromeda stood up along with Narcissa heading into the garden. Hermione mumbled a goodbye before giving Ron a final glare and followed the other witches into the garden.

"At least come stay tonight cissy, I hate to think of you on your own and the company would be nice knowing Hermione is now leaving"

Narcissa smiled and nodded giving into her older sisters reasoning. They all apparated to the cottage, to be greeted by a happy Teddy amidst a chocolate mess as the Elf had been cooking. The little boy's hair turned blonde as he looked at his estranged relatives. Hermione scooped the little boy up and squeezed him in a hug realizing she really would miss her temporary home.

"We should probably head to hogsmeade soon" Draco spoke as he heard he grandfather clock chime.

Hermione nodded as she set the boy back in his chair. They group of four turned towards the living room, where on the coffee table a witch weekly magazine stood on a countdown to activate as a port key to transfer the mature students to hogsmeade.

Narcissa embraced her son, laying a kiss on his forehead in affection, Draco closed his eyes, leaning forward into the warmth of his mother's love. Before stepping towards the port key. Hermione watched them before turning to her side and looking to Andromeda, she could see the watery eyes the older witch held back her emotion. Hermione moved forward initiating the hug herself feeling sad at leaving.

"Thank you for everything Andy, I don't know what I would have done without you" Hermione whispered.

"You know I'll always be here if you ever need me, take care of yourself Hermione" Andromeda clung to the young witch before reluctantly letting go. Hermione smiled as she stepped back and turned to the port key she took hold of the opposite side of Draco, feeling the tug to Hogwarts as she remembered the conversation the morning before.

_"Hermione?" Andy's voice brought her out of her thoughts as she continued to stare out into the garden. She turned to the older witch._

_"Everything alright?" she asked. _

_"Fine, just couldn't sleep so I came and got a drink" the words rolled off her tongue so effortlessly._

_"Thirsty or did you have visitor?" Andromeda asked, holding up the two empty mugs, a slight look of concern on her face._

_Hermione tried to hide her panic as she absorbed Andromeda's last statement. Surely she couldn't have seen Bellatrix in the dark. _

_"Is it nightmares? I know you go off somewhere, I felt it's not my place to ask, but I do worry Hermione" Andromeda spoke as she put the cups into the sink. Hermione composed herself and shut the door behind her._

_"I'm sorry Andy I never meant for you to be worried" Hermione answered as a wave of guilt came over her. The realisation of how big her secret of Bellatrix really was. She looked at the older witch, the words almost on the tip of her tongue before she swallowed them down like a lump of lead in her throat. She wanted so badly to tell the older witch her secret, but at the same time she couldn't put that strain the older witch. She glanced at the two mugs in the sink, and back at the older witch._

_"Your right though I was thirsty"_

* * *

Hermione and Draco landed in a thud on the road just outside the village, a thestral drawn carriage was waiting for them nearby. They both walked slowly and quietly towards the carriage, Draco hopped in first before holding his hand down and helping the witch with him. Both taking a seat as the carriage lurched forwards.

"At least were early we can go change into our robes and be down in time for the sorting hat" Draco spoke.

Hermione nodded, not really thinking of anything but getting the feast over with.

"Can I ask what happened between you and Weasley?" Draco pressed on

Hermione looked over at him, caught off guard by the question. Expecting a smirk she was surprised to see his face showing mere curiosity and slight concern.

"Ronald is struggling with the concept that he and I will ever be more than friends" she stated in a tone that nothing further would be spoken of the subject.

The sight of the castle came into view, they both looked in silence, the building almost looking undamaged from afar but tell-tale signs were on display as they neared their destination. They were greeted by their headmistress at the main entrance as they jumped from the carriage.

"Excellent, follow me Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy" the headmistress set of at a brisk walk along the corridor.

"Where are we going professor?" Hermione asked.

"To your new quarters, the eighth years who have returned will have their own space. we have converted and extended above the gatehouse at the rear of the castle, there will be no house segregation for you in your sleeping quarters, and mealtimes you can sit wherever you please" she concluded leading them past the grand staircase and down the rear passage almost never used to the gatehouse entrance. A steep flight of stone steps hidden behind an alcove just before the rarely used entrance, _least I won't have a problem sneaking out _Hermione thought, as the steps lead them up to a single lonesome portrait. A tall gaunt looking wizard was lounging in a chair, immediately scrambling up as he heard the approaching footsteps.

"Good evening Alphard" The headmistress spoke.

"Evening professor" a gruff voice answered, his dark hair shined in a rather unstylish bowl cut, as well as a thinly pointed beard that wisped from his chin.

"Pioneer" the teacher muttered the password, as it swung open. The common area appeared neutral, colour scheme of black and whites, with a large fire and large seats surrounding it. A passage behind weaved with various doorways to their dorms.

"Since only a handful of students opted to return your dorms are individualised, you will find your names to your rooms. Change into your robes the rest of the students are due anytime." Minerva announced as she left the room.

They both looked around before Draco turned towards Hermione. "Do you know who else is returning?" he asked. She shook her head, and walked towards the dorm rooms, reading the names as she went. There was 8 students including themselves that had returned it seemed. Hermione unconsciously read all the name on the doors till she found her own at the end of the corridor. Tracey Davis, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Michael Corner, Cormac McClaggan, Mandy Brocklehurst and Fay Dunbar.

She opened her door to reveal a rather plain room. The large bed sported a black velvet throw and drapes, a mahogany desk, and her trunk at the foot of the bed. With a door on the opposite wall to her own private bathroom. She quickly changed into her school robes and returned to the common room to wait for Draco.

He followed a few moments later, noticing the witch sticking her wand into her sleeve arm.

"You use that wand?" he asked looking at the distinctive curved wood.

"Yes" she answered matter of factly. He didn't push further.

"Is yours new?" she asked. Knowing harry had permanently taken ownership of his previous wand.

"It was my grandfathers, I found it when we cleaned out the manor. It's not great but it works for me till I get a new one, I heard rumours a wand shop is to be opening in Hogsmeade soon. Maybe we can go together?"

* * *

They headed down, not slowing as they stepped through the portrait as the wizard shouted behind them "_you boy have we met . . ."_ they met the influx of students heading for the great hall and followed Draco hesitant wither to follow the witch or go his own way, eventually choosing the latter as he saw Hermione heading for the Gryffindor table. She hugged Neville and Ginny as they took their seats.

Hermione paid little attention as the soring hat sang its riddle, she noticed Draco sitting on the slytherin table looking largely depleted of students in comparison to the others. She wondered why they simply didn't disband the houses and let everyone be equal wasn't that what they wanted from the war? Perhaps the 8th years were an experiment for this idea first before corrupting the whole school.

"Know any of those faces?" Ginny whispered to Neville, catching Hermione's attention she looked up at the direction they were focused on and realised she was talking of the several new professors sitting at the top table. She noticed three new faces she had never seen before. Next to Hagrid sat a short frumpy middle age man, his salt and pepper hair lay in an over exaggerated comb-over style, choosing to wear a muggle style shirt and tweed jacket and pants over the normal school teaching robes. Next to professor Slug horn a young cheery looking woman who seemed to be deep in conversation with the old potions master. Her auburn hair twisted messily into a bun with a quill stuck through and holding it in place. To her left was a hard faced wizard, his dark cropped hair and stiff posture reminded Hermione of army soldiers from the muggle films her father loved so much. The man had a look of annoyance to his face as he stared out in front to the student tables his cold blue eyes stern and unblinking.

"Finally I would like to introduce the new professors, as well as our returning teachers. First we have Samantha Quigley. ." the young woman waved to the students as her name was spoke. ". . She will be assisting Professor Slughorn in potions in turn for his retirement at the end of the year, and acting head of house for Gryffindor." Gaining a cheer from the Gryffindor table.

"Secondly we have Professor Adam Kegg who will be taking over the role of defence against the dark arts . . ." the hard faced wizard have a slight nod at his acknowledgement, scanning the student body for any sign of displeasure. " . . And finally we have Professor Oscar Mctavish who will be teaching Muggle Studies". The stout wizard grinned from under his thick grey moustache at his mention. The headmistress continued to stress the same rules of curfew and no entering the forbidden forest as all previous years before announcing the feast could begin.

* * *

They were just moving onto the desert course when filch burst through the doors, limping forward. "Headmistress, we have an invasion of imps on the 7th floor, I'm afraid they have worked their way into Gryffindor tower"

The Gryffindor's immediately stood up, running for the grand staircase, several professors hot on their tale. Hermione followed Ginny up the stairs wondering if anyone knew the password.

It seemed Hermione had missed out on a rather important piece of information when she heard Ginny muttering the password _"Dumbledore"_ and noticed he silver badge on her robes symbolizing head girl. Hermione realised another of her ambitions shattered, seven years of hard work for a position she would never have, but priorities do change, it had never occurred to her on returning she could still have a chance at the position.

Gryffindor tower was in chaos, it seemed the imps had managed to get into several dorms and scavenged amongst the possessions of the students. The older students and professors made quick work of capturing the rebelling imps. However it took time rounding them all up from the 7th floor and tidying up the chaos they had unleashed in such a short time.

Once everything was settled and accounted for, Hagrid rounded up the crates of imps taking them out of the castle to be freed near the swampy coastline down the valley. The majority of possessions taken had been repaired and returned to their owners and student settled for the night. It was past curfew, Hermione was making her way to her dorm to change and sneak out to the forest.

"Miss Granger" a cheery voice rang from behind her.

"Professor McTavish" she answered as she saw the stout man standing with a smile behind her his hands clasped together behind his back.

"I noticed I do not have the pleasure of you in my teaching class this year"

"I found myself overwhelmed academically in previous years professor, muggle studies is hardly beneficial since I am a muggleborn witch" she answered.

"Of course of course" he continued, his bushy moustache puffed out on every exhaled breath. "I merely wished to ask if you would consider mentoring any students I find may benefit from an experienced witch such as yourself. Extra credits and acknowledgement will be given of course and it always looks good on record were you to take an interest in a career at the ministry" he continued in his upbeat tone, his stride seemed to be double as he kept up with the witch walking down the corridor.

"Of course professor if I have the time I'll gladly help"

"Excellent!" he grinned before turning on his heal and trotting to the teaching quarters.

Hermione turned towards the dorms as she reached up the steps she found another waiting at the entrance of the portrait.

"Ah miss Granger" the dark arts professor grunted wispily. "Professor . . ." she answered looking up at the expressionless wizard.

"I wish to address the 8th years but was not yet given the password"

"Pioneer" she spoke. The portrait swung open and she followed her new professor into the common room.

The other students looked in confusion, Draco and Tracey Davis sat near the fire as the rest of the students sat on the opposite side, eyeing them warily.

"As mentioned at dinner I am the new DADA teacher, what was failed to mention is I'll also be overseeing the head of 8th year, as you have been told the house rules do not apply to yourselves, you are all equal and expected to work together and live together. This we hope will encourage house unity and a good example on the lower years. Take my advice, forget the war, this is a clean slate for everyone. I want no personal vendettas or the punishment will be extortionate. Most of you may not have heard of me but I have 30 years' experience of auror training as well as Azkaban wardening behind me. I won't tolerate failure in any form. Get yourselves settled, the hard work starts tomorrow" he concluded before turning abruptly on his heels and leaving the room.

"He's right, we can't sit here being suspicious of each other, and we need to move forward" Tracey Davis spoke stepping forward.

"Any funny business I'm going to suspect it's you or Malfoy" Fay spoke as she stood between Neville and Michael corner.

"Perhaps we can all sit and actually talk and get to know each other, clean slate and all that" Cormac reasoned. A few murmurs of agreement were heard as they began to sit in a circle. Hermione attempted to sneak passed to her room.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Neville asked

"Erm . . ."

"Come on granger, everyone has to take part" Cormac continued.

She sat down in defeat, hoping to get this over quick. Of course nothing ever goes to plan, after several heated arguments, a few tears and a snuck in bottle of fire whiskey finally settling a truce between the groups, finally saw them to bed way after midnight.

* * *

Hermione woke with to a tapping on her window. The sun was rising and a small white owl hovered looking into the glass panel. She opened the slot as it hooted gratefully standing on the window sill as she pulled the package from its leg.

She pulled the letter from the top and unfolded it.

**Thought you might need this**

**HP**

She pulled the wrapping from the small parcel pulling a rather old piece of parchment out. The marauders map. Hermione smiled at her thoughtful friend, he had given it to her over his girlfriend, thinking it might be good to keep this detail from the new head girl_. "This will help when I go see Bellatrix" _she thought. She immediately frowned as she realised she never got out last night. She sent a patronus whispering her apology for not getting out the night previous and promising to meet her after lessons today, after she sent it she changed and set out for the first day of classes.

It seemed lessons were uneventful for the 8th years, unsure if it was because they had toned down the practical side of lessons at Hogwarts after the previous year's fiascos with the Carrow twins, or if they simply believed they were over experienced for practise. It seemed the lessons were almost completely based on theory as meaningless notes were taken. Hermione knew she could no doubt take her NEWT's now and still excel, but she wanted to do it properly with a sense of preparation, achievement, and normality. Although normality is never normal in the life of Hermione Granger, so when she found during her free period before dinner later that afternoon, grabbing the newly delivered map and walking across the grounds and stealthily sneaking into the forbidden forest to see her biggest kept secret since their Horcrux hunt, Hermione went to see Bellatrix.

* * *

Hermione strode across towards the forest, she could see in the distance near hagrids hut the half giant teaching second years, they appeared to be studying nifflers. She entered the dense forest, lighting her wand to lead the path she vaguely knew.

She first tried the snow cherries bush wondering if the dark witch would be lounging with her dragon, but alas it was deserted apart from a small swarm of dragon flies that hovered near her wand tip. She continued on to the meadow, unsure she was in the right direction until she found her wand stashing tree, placing her wand and map there before entering through the barrier. She scanned, the horizon of different creatures but not sight of the witch. She ran towards the cave entrance, knocking before pulling the tick fur curtain aside to find the place empty, bed neatly made and a morning meal untouched on the table.

She headed over to the centaurs cooking area where Bella took her previously. There was no sign of Bellatrix but a few centaurs looking at her curiously. One stepped forward.

"Can we assist you Miss Granger?" he asked

"I'm looking for Bellatrix"

"She has not been seen since this morning, she returned briefly at breakfast looking a little distressed but left almost immediately"

Hermione began to panic. "Thank you" she whispered before running back to get her wand, perhaps she could find Bellatrix using the map or a location spell. She grabbed the map whispering the incantation and scanning over the aged parchment in hope of seeing the name. It wasn't there. The map covered some of the forest but only the border of the school and behind the lake. It could take hours of hunting and barely touch a certain area of the forest. Hermione pulled her wand out thinking of the best location spell to use and was about to whisper the incantation when she heard a thud behind her.

The thestral landed trotting a few steps before slowing to a halt. Hermione had whipped around at the sound of the beast landing 20 feet away. She watched in silence as the shimmering outline of Bellatrix of reappeared and slid elegantly down from the back of the Thestral. Hermione continued to watch the dark witch who had not yet noticed her. The dark witch landed on both feet silently, straightening her cloak behind her and pulling at her velvet skirts, she ran her hand through her curls pushing them out of her face as she whispered something to the thestral as she stroked his neck. Only when she stepped forward did she see the other witch in front of her.

"Hi" Hermione said sheepishly.

Bellatrix looked at her for a moment, her face blank, eyes blinking as if she was unsure of what she was seeing. She sneered before turning and walking fast paced to the barrier.

"Bella Wait!" Hermione cried, running after the witch. Bella continued to march refusing to answer or acknowledge the call. Hermione caught up to her grabbing her shoulder. Bellatrix spun round grabbing the offending hand from her shoulder and pushed forcefully against Hermione's chest causing her to stumble backwards and fall.

"DON'T TOUCH ME MUDBLOOD" Bellatrix shouted venomously, her eyes glowing black in anger. She turned on her heal and continued on.

Hermione was dazed for a second, feeling hurt and then anger from that derogative word. She jumped up and back after Bella. She tried to grab bellas arm again but met resistance, this time she wrapped her arms around the dark witched arms and chest pulling her backwards to the ground and quickly scrambled forward so she was straddling the dark witch. Bella thrashed her arms trying to strike but Hermione was quicker, grabbing the thrashing limbs and pinning them down.

"WILL YOU KEEP STILL AND JUST LISTEN" Bellatrix continued to wriggle.

"NO, Get off me muddy! I'm not listening to anymore of your lies and shit!"

"When did I lie?" Hermione demanded.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD COME LAST NIGHT, I WAITED!"

"I tried I couldn't get out of the castle" Hermione argued

"I don't believe you!" Bellatrix spat back.

"For once in your bloody life Bellatrix trust me when I say I tried! I'm here now aren't I!?"

Bellatrix stopped thrashing. Hermione loosened her grip slightly feeling the tension leave slightly. Bellatrix was straining her eyes slightly looking up at the brunette in concentration. That's when Hermione noticed the invasion. Bella had unconsciously performed legilimens on her and was already thoroughly scanning through memories. Hermione tried to push her out but struggled to keep at speed of Bellatrix scans until the dark witch stopped, concentrating on the flutter of memories from the previous day an eyeshot of the travel to the castle, the feast and the group gathering of 8th years. Hermione felt Bellatrix stall on the last memory of Hermione smiling and drinking next to Draco before stumbling to her room. She felt the dark witch pull out forcefully.

Hermione shook her head making sure she was fully rid of the witch in her mind, before looking down at her. Bellatrix's face was scrunched up slightly, a mix of anger, disgust and _Hurt?_

"My nephew, you discarded me for my bloody nephew!" she whispered. Hermione was taken aback by the statement looking confused as she saw the look in Bellatrix eyes when speaking. Hurt and jealousy was coursing through her and she finally shoved the witch off her once again.

Hermione staggered to her feet after being shoved off_. Bellatrix was jealous of Malfoy? Why? _She thought.

"Bellatrix there's nothing going on between me and Mal-"

"I'm not interested granger! You know I really began to think you were different. I finally found someone who I could trust again. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think I could trust a mudblood like you! You're no different than the rest of the scum I ever put faith in. My Father, My husband . . . My lord . . . all just used me for their own personal gain" Bellatrix turned to leave.

"Bellatrix please" Hermione whimpered getting upset.

"NO! Just leave me alone!" she could feel the hot tears welling in her eyes. She refused to cry, refused to show weakness. Because for the first time in a long time Bellatrix realised she had a weakness. Hermione Granger had become her weakness.

**_SlytherinEnigma_**


	15. Special

A/N This Chapter is a little shorter but i wanted to get it out there before i went back to university tomorrow, hopefully the end of it makes up for its shortness ;)

Chapter 15

It had been three weeks, three long weeks since Bella had stormed off leaving Hermione standing. Hermione had been determined to get to the bottom of it but realised she couldn't force the stubborn woman to listen, she had been best friends with Ron Weasley after all and knew sometimes people just need time to stew and feel sorry for themselves. So she had left the forest and not returned convinced Bellatrix would come for her when she wanted to.

But it had been three weeks and Hermione was miserable at the prospect that maybe Bellatrix really didn't want to see her again. Draco and a few others had attempted to ask if there was a problem with the witch being so quiet. Hermione had simply stated she was tired and continued to bury herself in her work as well as extra mentoring with several students, it seemed muggle studies had become a customary module for all students in lower years to learn muggle basics, she was surprised when several pureblood students had requested extra tutelage after a lesson on video games.

Hermione elbowed Draco in the ribs as the potions lesson began, they had arrived early and he was currently engrossed in his newly acquired Gameboy. He scowled at her before realising the professor had just entered the room before quickly stuffing the object into his pocket.

"Good morning class, I will be teaching today. Pull out your books and take notes at the potion were going to be making today" the Irish lilt of Professor Quigley's accent smoothly descended on the room. Hermione looked across at Neville realising for the first time in their entire school years he looked relaxed in the potions room.

"Can anyone tell me what an Indifer potion is?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes miss granger"

It's an antidote for love potions and spells strong enough even for Amortentia"

"Excellent miss Granger. In pairs I want you to make the antidote, there is a batch of amortentia in the cauldron at the front of the class as well as the ingredients needed. At the end of the lesson you will be testing the potions, so concentrate."

Hermione and Draco gathered their ingredients and began to work on their potion. Hermione and perfectly chopped the blue heather into inch long strips adding them to the potion in pairs, she watched Draco de-shell the dung beetles as he cursed when one splattered up his sleeve. She giggled at him, he looked at her annoyed. "Make yourself useful granger and go get the Amortentia, were just about ready to add it" he muttered wiping himself own.

Hermione took a vial and approached the cauldron, remembering the distinct smells from 2 years earlier she approached it cautiously. She picked up the ladle pouring it slowly into her vial, when she got the scent from the mother of pearl sheen liquid. She closed her eyes as her nostrils were assaulted by the intoxicating odours, Parchment, Freshly cut grass, Toothpaste, Cinnamon?

Hermione opened her eyes in confusion. Something had changed since she last had contact with the potion. She thought rationally_. Last time I thought I loved Ron but I don't now. But who smells of cinnamon?_

She floated back over to Draco who took the vial from her pouring as he stirred it into the fast spinning whirlpool he made. Finally the potion turning into a clear liquid. Tossing a Knut Draco was volunteered to take the Amortentia potion as the tester. He swallowed the vial of liquid, and waited for it to take effect.

"How do you feel Draco" Hermione asked. Draco stirred, his eyes fluttered several times as he focused on Hermione.

"Merlin Granger, have I ever told you how beautiful you are today" he announced leaning forward looking into her eyes, she moved back as he invaded her personal space.

"Thanks Draco, but could you drink this potion for me?" Hermione asked picking up the second vial holding their antidote.

"Hmm the best thing I ever did was hex your teeth, can I kiss you" he breathed stroking her arm.

"Uhm only if you drink this first"

Draco leaned forward closing his eyes and pursing his lips. Hermione shoved the vial forward tilting his chin up forcing him to swallow. He coughed and spluttered as she pulled back immediately.

"Bloody hell" Draco muttered, flushing red.

"Well done both of you" the professor clapped, dismissing them early as she looked back at the other students still mixing their potions.

"You were right though Draco! Fixing my teeth was one of the best things you did" Hermione grinned.

* * *

She headed over to the library, taking a seat hidden in the corner out of site before madam pince could see her. Draco followed her sitting next to her as she pulled a snack from her bag.

"What are those?" Draco asked.

"Chocolate éclair, want one?" she answered

"No thanks" Draco pulled his half-finished essay from his bag and set out his notes. "Where do you get them anyways?" he continued.

"Your aunt made me them, she's probably heard from McGonagall I missed a couple of meals and decided to feed me up. She's practically done that since I lived with her"

"Well at least you're eating, I've heard several teachers commenting you have been scoffing cakes during their lectures"

"Well it's hardly against the rules" Hermione shrugged finishing her cake and starting on her own essay. They sat in silence, the only sound the scribbling of quills when they heard a tap on the window. They both turned, Hermione noticing a brown owl at the window. She walked forward and opened it the bird few in landing on a table with a tightly wrapped package, with Hermione Granger printed on the front. She untied the parcel and the bird left immediately.

"What is it?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head confused. She opened the tight seal of the package to find a tightly packed box of freshly baked éclairs.

"Humph its unhealthy all those cakes" Draco muttered returning to his work. Hermione excused herself, taking her package back to her dorm. She opened her room door, placing the package on her bed as she reached into her drawer finding a piece of parchment to write to Andy and thank her for the package. A screech was heard from the bed. Hermione jumped round holding her wand up in defence. She scanned her room, empty just like when she had entered. A distinct whistle came from her bed. She looked over next to her package at a small black creature.

"Levi" she whispered in relief at the small dragon sitting on her bed. Unsure of how he had got in, Hermione made her way over to the bed sitting down and holding her hand out to the tiny creature. He nuzzled against her finger before pushing his nose against a small piece of used looking parchment, she noticed it was ripped with part of her own scrawled writing from the message she had sent to Bellatrix the morning after she arrived at Hogwarts, she flicked it over to see the black charcoaled calligraphy

**I may be willing to forgive you when you give me reason to**

**PS. Cake is a good starting point**

**B**

Hermione smiled at the small message, realising this was Bellatrix roundabout way of saying she would be willing to see her at the very least. Hermione threw off her uniform instead dressing into a pair of jeans and black hoodie. She grabbed her wand and shrunk the package se had received earlier placing it in her pocket. She opened her window allowing the small dragon to leave before rushing out of her dorm. It was Friday afternoon, potions had been her final lesson with her last period free. She walked through the portrait and out the gatehouse entrance towards the forest.

* * *

Hermione entered the forest following the path, she heard a whistle as the small dragon glided in front of her. She followed the little creature as it took a shortcut through denser forest, Hermione realised quickly she had entered the magical barrier much quicker than her previous visit, continuing on to the clearing on the opposite side she had previously been. She continued after the dragon as it flapped lazily across the way towards Bellatrix cave. She looked into the entrance seeing it empty once again she frowned before looking at Levi. He had already deserted her heading amongst the boulders along the Cliffside. She walked slowly winding though the rock running along the hillside. The trees were small here but large overgrown vegetation obscured around the rocks as she watches the dragon disappear through it.

Hermione listening to the sound of running water, looking up she noticed the stream ran over the top of the cliff side which curved in slightly underneath giving it a steady stream down of a waterfall. As she looked forward again she saw through the leaves the distinct black curls she knew so well.

"Bellatrix . . ." Hermione called pulling the leaves back as she pushed through the shrubbery.

"OH" Hermione squealed. As she had pushed through the shrubbery her eyes focused on the pale, naked back of Bellatrix as she bathed under the cascading water. Long damp curls hanging loosely down her spine as she pushed her hands through her tendrils before jerking at the sound of the squeal.

Hermione's cheeks burned red as she turned away quickly. "Sorry" she mumbled in embarrassment.

"Do me a favour and pass me my dress Granger" Bella drawled from behind her. Hermione stepped forward and she located the dress hanging on a branch. She closed her eyes as she turned round holding the arm out with the dress in hand. After a few seconds of no sound or contact Hermione squinted an eye open seeing a still naked Bellatrix standing right in front of her smirking, with one arm covering her breasts as she lazily reached out grasping her dress. Hermione jerked her head away quickly taking a few steps back and turning around once again as she blushed once again, hearing the rustle of clothing as Bellatrix redressed herself flinging her wet main of curls into Hermione's face as she walked passed laughing.

Hermione scowled, she straightened her composure and followed the dark witch into her cave. Bellatrix lounged into her bed while Hermione pulled up a chair.

"Did you bring me any gifts?" Bellatrix asked casually playing with a lock of hair.

"Did you bring me an apology?" Hermione replied.

Bellatrix scowled. "I don't need to apologise for anything!"

"Not even you're complete over reaction and forcefully entering my thoughts without my permission!"

"I was merely seeking confirmation you wouldn't give me"

"You only saw what you wanted to see, I told you I couldn't get out, and I haven't given you any reason not to believe me! And thinking I was with Draco? Ha at least that gave me a laugh!"

Bellatrix was silently processing what the Gryffindor has said.

"I'm still not apologising" she reasoned.

Hermione waiting for anymore protest and left it at that. She silently pulled the package from her pocket before enlarging it wandlessly.

"These were just sent to me" she confirmed opening the package, Bellatrix grinned in delete eagerly picking one out.

"Have you been practising like I told you to" Bellatrix slowly bringing the cake to her lips.

"I haven't had much of a chance" Hermione admitted.

Bellatrix retracted the cake before it had reached her mouth

"What do you mean you haven't had a chance, I thought you were a swot!"

"It's hardly easy to be discreet and practise in Hogwarts is it! Hermione protested

"It's important you practise! I don't want you getting hurt!" Bellatrix argued. She realised to late the last part had slipped out. Hermione's eyes had widened slightly in surprise. Bellatrix looked away awkwardly taking a bite from her cake.

"Bellatrix I'll practise more I promise . . . Bellatrix?" Hermione's voice morphed into concern as she noticed the expression change in bellas face. Her complexion became pale and sweat began to form on her brow

"BELLATRIX WHATS WRONG?" Hermione leaped forward from the chair.

Bellatrix began to hyperventilate in panic looking at Hermione and then at the cake as it fell from her fingers.

"Cakes P... Poison" she croaked through heavy breaths. Hermione jumped to the side of the bed grabbing a drinking horn "aguamenti" she shouted as it filled wandlessly. She place her arm securely around bellas neck and shoulders holding her up and tilting the drink to her. She brought the rim to bellas mouth as she took a long sip.

"Bellatrix I need to get us help"

"NO, please . . . they'll kill me anyways, or worse azka . . . Azkaban" she choked as her heaving continued.

"Please Bellatrix I need to get you help I don't want you to die!" Hermione cried as tears fell down her cheeks. Bellatrix brought her hand to Hermione's cheek wiping away tears.

"Don't cry for me Hermione, I'm nothing special" Bellatrix joked as she coughed.

"Yes you are Bellatrix, your special to me"

Bellatrix nodded in understanding. "If they take me at least I have good memories now, because I have you" Bellatrix stroked Hermione's cheek as she whispered the words. Hermione grasped her tighter as she laughed out at the comment tears still streaming down. Looking into Bellatrix eyes as the raven haired witch pushed up pulling Hermione's lips connecting them with her own.

Hermione felt her magical core tingle like an electric shock as their lips connected. It was a simple kiss and yet she had never felt more live.

Bellatrix pulled back abruptly as she coughed violently as blood dribbled from her mouth. Hermione wrapped her other arm around Bellatrix waist holding tightly as she pictured the only person she truly trusted to help her. The image clear in her mind she felt her magic flush as she apparated herself and Bellatrix out of the cave.

* * *

**_SlytherinEnigma_**


	16. Confrontation

Chapter 16

ANDY! ANDY!

Hermone screamed at the top of her lungs as she landed into the living room, she lay Bellatrix onto the couch checking over for any signs of splinching as the dark witch continued to cough blood as it dribbled down her chin.

"Hermione?" Andy's voice rang from from the basement downstairs, she heard the footsteps thudding up the stone slabs. Hermione noticed the panic in Bellatrix eyes when she realised where she was, she bent down stroking her cold sweaty brow and placing a kiss on her temple before whispering "its ok trust me" before spinning round to meet Andromeda at the door.

"Hermione what are you doing here what's wrong darling" Andromeda placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on Hermione's cheek as she looked at the girl full of concern, more so when she noticed blood on her hand.

"I didn't know where else to go, we think its poison!" Hermione choked through sobs.

"We?" Andromeda asked, it was only then she heard coughing from the other room. She stepped passed Hermione stopping dead at the doorway as she saw Bellatrix. Andromeda stared wide eyed in shock down at the dark haired witch on her sofa, dark orbs looked back at her as she coughed again.

"Andy? Andy!" Hermione shouted trying to break the trance unsuccessfully, Hermione gave up quickly knowing time was precious saving Bella. She ran down the steps into Andromeda's brewing area looking at the bookshelf full of tomes as the titles whizzed through her head trying to think of something to point her in the right direction. Her eyes scanned across a low quality paperback **_Hint and Tips for the amateur potioneer by Severus Snape._** Hermione thought back to her old potions master, he would have been a more useful person to approach for poisons, but he was dead of course. He even wrote poison cures and antidotes in his school potions book back in his half-blood prince days her mind continued to churn out as precious seconds passed.

Then suddenly it came to her. Two years ago as they stressed over and antidote and harry pulled out the Stoney looking object. Hermione spun round to the shelf full of jars scanning the name cards and right in front of her was the answer labelled _Bezoar._ She pulled the jar lid open pulling out the pebbled item. Running back upstairs passed a still dazed Andromeda and dived to Bellatrix side.

"Swallow this Bella" Hermione ordered shoving it into her mouth. Bella panicked shaking her head as her eyes streamed, the lumpy object sitting dormant on her tongue.

"Bella you need to swallow! Do it!" Hermione cried. Hermione watched as Bellatrix gulped hard in an attempt to swallow, she coughed violently and wretched as she turned sideways and dribbled out a large pool of drool and blood onto the floor below her.

After several seconds Hermione have a large sigh of relief as the coughing subsided and she realised a tinge of colour was returning to her cheeks. Hermione turned as she heard footsteps behind her. Andromeda stepped forward raising her wand. Hermione was about to jump and shout in protest as the older which approached Bellatrix.

_"__Venenum egritudo"_ she cast as a red light left the wand tip straight towards Bellatrix. It spread all over her body before repelling back towards the wand changing colour to a greenish brown. Andy transfigured a plastic cup from a candle wick on the table and filled it with water from her wand tip before passing it to Hermione "Make her drink this and take her upstairs" Andy ordered in a sharp tone before turning back to the kitchen. Hermione was shocked but followed the order bringing the cup to bellas lips as it was eagerly welcomed by the dark witch taking several large gulps as she attempted to sit up.

"Put your arms round my neck" Hermione whispered as she picked up Bellatrix effortlessly in a bridal style and took her upstairs. She hadn't even needed a weightless charm Bellatrix was so petite she practically weighed nothing giving slight concern to Hermione as she took her up the steps.

* * *

She placed Bellatrix on her own bed in the small room she had slept in all summer. She pulled a napkin from the bed side cabinet drawer and wiped the blood from the corner of Bellatrix mouth. Hermione whispered a wandless scurgify on Bellatrix which the dark which seemed grateful for, and walked back to the large mahogany chest pulling it open and pulling out a small t-shirt and pyjama pants before walking back to Bellatrix.

"Here put these on" Hermione whispered before turning towards the door giving the other witch privacy. She reached for the handle when she heard a weak voice behind her.

"Could you help me" Bellatrix asked weakly. Hermione nodded and turned back towards her. Hermione leaned across behind Bellatrix unzipping the back of the dress before pushing the sleeves over pale shoulder allowing Bellatrix to shimmy her arms out herself, and pulled up the t-shirt .

"Raise your arms" Hermione whispered as she pulled t-shirt lightly over Bellatrix head, gently manipulating the sleeves so they would slide over Bellatrix arms as she pulled down. She turned so she was in front of Bellatrix and cautiously gripped the velvet material around Bellas waist as Bella lifted up her bottom allowing Hermione to pull it down her cheeks burning as her fingers grazed along pale limbs as she slipped the material down, she picked up the pyjama bottoms slipping them over both feet and sliding them up before meeting bellas hands as she gripped the topped and completed pulling them up to her waist independently.

"Thanks" she husked, Hermione pulled the comforter up and over Bellatrix as she gestured for the other witch to climb in. Bellatrix reached for Hermione's hand but pulled back abruptly when a sharp rasp hit the closed door. Hermione jumped up pulling the door open. Andromeda looked at her with a blank expression before handing out several potion bottles. "Give here these" Andromeda ordered passing each bottle individually as she instructed "she was diagnosed as being poisoned with moonseed, the bezoar cleaned it up though she may have side effects. Give her this, it will replenish her strength, this one will clear up any sickness or side effects that may linger, and this will should supplement her, she looks rather malnourished. Then she needs to rest, she can eat later when the potions have kicked in" she finished after passing the bottles with each instruction and turning away without a second glance towards Bellatrix. Hermione re-entered the room with the potions repeating the words of Andromeda as she coaxed Bella to drink them.

"You need to rest" Hermione ordered picking up the empty potions bottles. Bellatrix nodded, propping herself back against the pillows. Hermione realised as she turned for one last glance as she closed the door that Bella was already asleep. She clicked the door gently and smiled.

* * *

Hermione walked down to the basement with the bottles to clean and be reused. She had noticed the back door to the cottage open and Andromeda in the garden summoning vegetables. As she made her way back upstairs to the kitchen the door was closed. She watched the knife chopping the vegetables independently as the perfectly sliced carrots flew into a boiling pan. Andromeda was stood by the kitchen table setting down a pot of tea. Hermione walked up behind her knowing the older witch was awaiting an explanation.

"Andy I-" Hermione never got to finish her sentence as she staggered backwards clutching her cheek from the stinging sensation as she realised she had just been slapped. "You stupid girl how could you! You brought that monster into my home!" Andromeda shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry I panicked I didn't know where else to take her" Hermione sobbed as she broke down. Andromeda sniffed, feeling slightly guilty as she saw the red handprint on Hermione's cheek.

"She's dangerous Hermione, you put yourself at risk and now me and teddy as well! Did she threaten you to make you do that? You know we would have helped if you were in trouble"

"It's not like that, she's different" Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione this is Bellatrix, the same person who did this to you" she pointed at the scar on Hermione's arm.

"But she's not the same person, she was brought back from death to her purer self before Voldemort ruined her" Hermione explained. Andromeda stood silently and confused as Hermione repeated the story Bella had told her all those weeks ago. Andromeda stood up and dished out two bowls of soup one for herself and setting one in front of Hermione. They ate in silence, Hermione looking at the older witch waiting or any sort of reaction or speech but nothing. Andromeda stood and left the room walking down to her office leaving Hermione to finish her own meal, unsure of what to do next. She picked up the dishes and washed them by hand in the sink contemplating dishing some up for Bellatrix and what she should do next. Hermione heard Andromeda re-enter and sit down at the table. Hermione turned around to the older witch and leaned against the counter, not able to bear the silence any longer Hermione finally spoke up.

"Where is teddy?" Hermione asked.

"He's at the Weasley's, I just owled them to keep hold of him until Monday. Thank merlin he wasn't here" Andromeda muttered. Hermione felt immediate guilt realising the strain she had put on Andy, the worry the older witch must have on the risk of her grandchild and only family in danger because of her.

"I'll go and wake Bellatrix and leave Andy the last thing I was is for you to feel endangered" Hermione whispered over the scraping of the chair legs as she stood up.

"You can't move her in that condition, she will sleep mostly for the next few days" Andromeda explained "I owled Minerva as well, I told her you weren't feeling well and would remain here for a few days." She continued.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered.

"When this is done and she's better Hermione I want her out my house, you take her to where you found her and don't bring her back" Andromeda ordered. "You obliviate her memories of being here and you remove mine of all interaction, I don't want to remember any of this do you understand?"

"Yes" Hermione replied.

"Go to bed Hermione it's late" Andromeda spoke as she stood wearily from the table. Hermione nodded a reply leaving the older witch. She paced up the stairs debating where she would sleep, stepping into the bathroom she brushed her teeth before pulling an extra pillow and blanket from the airing cupboard. Taking her items into her room, noticing Bella still sleeping in the corner of the bed next to the wall. she laid her bedding out on the floor before quietly changing into a tank top and shorts from her drawer navigating quietly around the room via the bright moonlight emitting into the room. She was about to settle onto the floor when she heard Bellatrix restlessly shuffling and whimpering. Hermione moved closer watching Bellatrix thrashing and jerking more as she mumbled words.

"No please . . . don't leave me Hermione" she pleaded through her whimpers. Hermione placed her hand softly on bellas arm which seemed to calm the slumbering witch as the thrashing stopped and a more peaceful expression graced on Bellatrix sleeping features. Hermione pulled the blankets back slightly squeezing into the small bed behind Bellatrix. Maybe she would regret the move tomorrow, or Bellatrix would express her annoyance when she woke up but for now it seemed the most logical thing in the world as she spooned the dark witch placing her arm around Bellatrix, her head nestling against black curls that smelled so strongly of cinnamon Hermione thought she would drown as she whispered.

"I won't ever leave you Bellatrix, not when I've only just found you"

* * *

**_SlytherinEnigma_**


	17. Revelation

I want to dedicate this chapter to all the authors who support this pairing, it's always good to see a notification of an update of a story!

Chapter 17

_"__I won't ever leave you Bellatrix, not when I've only just found you . . .. . __your special to me . . . I don't want you to die" _the words echoed through Bellas mind as she sat on the forest floor, her heart fluttering with warmth as she looked at the smiling brunette in front of her. Bellatrix grinned and leaned forward for a kiss only as she held her hand out to grasp nothing was there. Bellatrix looked confused as she suddenly realised everything was dark and cold, she screamed taking in the horrid familiarity of the stone walls of Azkaban as she heard the waves crashing against the walls outside. _"Please don't leave me Hermione"_ she whimpered through tears.

Bellatrix jerked awake and shuddered. Azkaban had plagued many nights sleep since her escape 2 years ago, and worse had haunted her since then. "I need to pee" the witch thought to herself as she became more aware. She moved to stand when she realised something was restraining her down. She looked down confused to see an arm wrapped tightly round her stomach, pulling her closer as she fidgeted. A breezy moan came from behind her as Hermione stirred slightly burying herself deeper into Bella's neck. Bella smirked when she realised who was cuddled into her. Bellatrix was content to just simply turn around and snuggle into the other witch enjoying the close embrace of another body, but she really needed to pee. She stealthily unhooked Hermione's arm from her waist and shimmied out from underneath sliding to the bottom of the bed. She stood on shaky limbs still feeling a little weak and taking a moment to steady herself before reaching for the door. A lone candle burned along the corridor giving a calm glow as Bellatrix tried the door straight across the hall and felt lucky to find a bathroom on her first try.

The room lit up as she closed the door behind her. She unconsciously thanked merlin at the top of her head for the sight of a toilet again. 3 months living in a forest with no plumbing had probably been the worst part of her experience in recent months. It seemed centaurs simply let their horse nature come out when it came to that topic. Bellatrix remembered being quite embarrassed when asking a confused centaur about the toileting facilities realising they simply expected her to do as all the other animals in the forest, she also remembered being positively mortified when Apollo had stumbled upon her in a moment of privacy and wondering why it was an issue to hide when doing such things.

Bellatrix slipped back into the bed and under the covers turning towards Hermione's still slumbering form as she wriggled as close as possible enjoying the natural warmth that radiated from her body.

* * *

Hermione stirred early next morning, her sight obscured slightly as she woke up with her face buried in a mass of black curls. She was laying on her left side holding Bellatrix nuzzled into the side of her neck. Bella who was sleeping on her back was undisturbed and Hermione slowly rose from the bed, careful not to disturb the dark witch. Hermione picked out some clean clothing before making her way to the bathroom for a shower.

After showering and changing she headed downstairs, hearing the distinct sound of a sizzling frying pan as the delicious smells of breakfast wafted through from the kitchen. She was met once again with the back of Andromeda as she hovered over the range cooking. Hermione took a seat silently at the table picking up the teapot as it was sat central with a placed next to it as there was every morning.

"Is she awake yet?" Andromeda asked not taking her eyes off the pan as she effortlessly flipped the eggs over.

"No, not yet" Hermione answered slightly strained as she filled the cup.

"Not surprising, she never was a morning person" Andromeda muttered more to herself as she placed the eggs and bacon onto two plates. The pair ate in silence, still a slight tension in the air over recent events. Hermione was still feeling guilty after Andromeda's outburst the previous evening. The older witch immediately stood from the table taking both empty plates and placing them in the sink before placing together a bacon and egg sandwich on a plate and carrying it towards Hermione, picking another potion bottle off the side as she handed them to the younger witch.

"She needs to eat something, make sure she takes that potion after she's eaten this" Andy instructed and adding as an afterthought "she needs to rest for the day to fully recover, I suggest she stays in bed"

"Thank you Andy" Hermione whispered, as she felt the older witch walk briskly away. Andy paused for a moment, looking over towards the girl, almost ready to say something but instead swallowed her words and nodded once before continuing towards her basement work area.

* * *

Hermione knocked and then opened the door to the bedroom softly. Bellatrix was still snoozing curled into a pillow tightly. Hermione smiled, admiring the innocent look of the slumbering witch.

"Bellatrix" Hermione called softly, no response.

"Bella" Hermione tried slightly louder, giving the blankets a shake with her free hand. Eventually the dark with began to stir, groaning in frustration at being disturbed before looking up at Hermione.

"Good morning Bellatrix, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Hungry!" Bellatrix answered almost like a demanding child, as she caught the smell of food. Hermione rolled her eyes before handing over the plate. Bellatrix was practically salivating as she grabbed part of the sandwich and tore into it.

"Ow did chu know I slike my egsh thish way?" Bellatrix asked taking another mouthful.

"Your sister made it" Hermione answered matter of fatly. Before adding, "Can I get you a drink?" Bella stayed silent as she chewed and contemplated.

"Can I have some tea?"

Hermione smiled and nodded before heading down the stairs. She returned a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of tea. By now Bellatrix had finished her sandwich and was looking at the bottle Hermione had place on the bedside cabinet.

"You need to take that now you have eaten" Hermione instructed as she entered the room. Bellatrix opened the bottle and gulped it quickly without question wincing slightly at the taste. Bellatrix moved to get out of bed.

"No you need to rest some more, yours still not recovered" Hermione coaxed her as she tried to stop Bellatrix standing up.

"But I feel fine" she argued standing up. "Besides I need to go to the bathroom" she muttered walking past the brunette. Hermione sighed in defeat as she heard the bathroom door slam. Oh yes Bellatrix was getting back to her old, new self no doubt. She tried to think of good reasoning and build up the courage to be dominant insisting Bella stay in bed and rest more when she heard the bathroom door open again.

"Oi" she heard Bellatrix call. Hermione stood up and looked through the bedroom door annoyingly at the rude summoning, her arms crossed. Bellatrix was leaning slightly holding onto the doorframe for support. "I feel woozy, don't just stand there!" she shouted. Hermione dropped her arms n walked forward offering an arm to Bellatrix who reluctantly let go of the doorframe and leaned onto Hermione as she wrapped her arms round the one offered to her. Hermione slowly leveraged the dark witch back to the bed knowing one of the side effects of the cocktail of potions was dizziness. The stubborn witch had learnt the hard way but at least she had submitted to it.

"Get some rest, I'll come up later" Hermione said as she helped the witch back into bed.

"But I'll get bored" Bella whined at the prospect of being confined to the bed.

"Read a book then, there's plenty there" she pointed to the shelves at the foot of the bed and a small pile on the dressing table. Bellatrix picked up a random book within arm's reach and huffed defeated against the headboard.

"I expect you to entertain me later" the dark witch drawled as she flicked absentmindedly through the book. Hermione smirked not replying as she left the room.

* * *

Hermione spent the majority of the day reading up on some of the potion books she found stacked in Andromeda's work collection finding some interesting material to help with her NEWTs in a few weeks' time. Studying had not been an option since her books were still at Hogwarts and she was meant to be sick. Andromeda had chosen to busy herself with work and generally out of the way, only popping up for a quick sandwich after lunch. Hermione had gone to see Bellatrix around teatime with a sandwich and drink to find the witch asleep again. She left the sandwich and juice on the table side for when the dark witch woke up and returned downstairs.

As evening began to descend, Hermione took it upon herself to make dinner, she was still no expert when it came to cooking despite experimenting for many months with different type of mushrooms, and other wild foods she thought it best took keep it simple, and a she raided the food cupboards for ingredients, pasta seemed the best option as she began to prepare her favourite pasta bake dish her mother had taught her in previous years.

She chopped the veg and pureed the sauce before mixing it together with the pasta. She had just finished grating the cheese topping and pushed the dish into the oven when Andromeda appeared in kitchen.

"oh I was just coming to see what could be rustled up for dinner, seems you have beaten me to it" she smiled, the first time Hermione had noticed since the bombshell of Bellatrix being in the house.

"I hope you like pasta, it should be ready in about 20 minutes" Hermione answered.

"Excellent that gives me time to whip up some garlic bread with it"

They sat and ate together, Hermione asked what Andromeda had been working on in which the older witch had replied she was perfecting an old skin salve recipe she had found which heals skin growth from severe burns caused by fiendfyre. The hardest ingredient was embers of dragon's breath, as they blew fire, most sources had been produced by the old dragon kept in Gringotts it seemed, but since his escape demand had been difficult to replenish. Hermione had conversed about some of her lessons in school and both laughed as Hermione relived the moment of Draco under the effects of amortentia.

After dinner, Andromeda made quick work of cleaning away the dishes before scooping out a plateful on the side.

"You better take some up for her, I need to pop out for a little while teddy needs some clean clothes and other necessities, I won't be long, will you be alright?" Andromeda sighed.

Hermione nodded "I'll be fine" she watched the older witch taking a bag of essentials as she left through the floo before taking the plate upstairs to Bellatrix.

"I was starting to think you had forgotten me" the dark witch drawled sarcastically before holding her hands out and snatching the plate of food from Hermione as she held it forward.

"I'll be sure to forward your complaints to the establishment Ms Black" Hermione replied sarcastically. Bellatrix looked at her confused before realising the brunette was gloating, before looking back at the pasta and poking it with a fork.

"What is this?" she poked it suspiciously.

"Its pasta bake, haven't you ever had Italian food?" Hermione asked

"no" Bella answered before taking a mouthful, chewing it before delving in a look of delight stating she liked it at least.

"This is good, I always knew Andy would make a good cook" Bellatrix boasted as she tore into the garlic bread.

"Actually I made the pasta" Hermione interjected. Bellatrix looked up slightly surprised before gulping down her food.

"Well I guess you're just full of surprises still" she spoke as she continued to finish her meal. Hermione grasped the now empty plate from Bellatrix and was standing to her feet.

"Wait! Don't go yet, I'm bored! You promised to entertain me" Bellatrix protested reaching out to grasp Hermione's clothing in an act to prevent her leaving. Hermione laughed placing the dirty dish along with the empty sandwich plate from earlier and sat on the bed in front of the dark witch.

"I'm an intellectual, not an entertainer so I'm not exactly sure how you wish me to entertain you" Hermione teased.

"Just stay and talk" Bellatrix pleaded reaching out to grab Hermione's hand. Hermione felt a jolt of electricity from the contact. Bellatrix face lit up as she thought of something.

"Tell me about Hogwarts! The place in your memories is somewhere I never seen before, is it different now it's been rebuilt?" she asked.

Hermione began to explain the new area allocated to the 8th years, how the majority of the castle still looked as it always had and how the first few days had panned out along with the new lecturers.

"Imps were loose in the castle?" Bellatrix asked after Hermione told her of the chaos. She nodded a reply.

"Imps don't just leave the swamp though, how did they even get in?" Bellatrix asked.

"No one knows" Hermione answered dismissively.

"There a pest, did they dispose of them?"

"NO! They were returned to the swamps down near Vaymarsh"

"Did they get you?" Bellatrix asking grinning mischievously. She leaned forward raising her hands in gesture. "Did they come up and jump at you, grabbing your sides to see what they could steal?" she mimicked the movement playfully grabbing at Hermione's sides pinching lightly.

"What? Hey! NO stop it Bella!" Hermione squealed jumping away when she felt her sides being pinched.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked, pinching her again. Hermione flinched and giggled.

"NO" she tried to compose herself. But it was too late she saw the mischievous delight in bellas eyes as she finally twigged what was wrong.

"oh, ticklish are we" she pounced forward play wrestling Hermione on the bed as the brunette lost control in a fit of giggles pleading to stop as she felt the light pale hands tickling her sides. Bellatrix laughed lightly as the brunettes giggles contagiously spread to her and felt the younger witches hands desperately try to grasp at bellas hands before retaliating by trying to find a ticklish spot on the dark witch.

Ahem. They both stopped abruptly sitting up as they heard the grunt from the doorway. Andromeda stood expressionlessly in the doorway.

"There's an owl for you downstairs Hermione" she spoke. Hermione dived off the bed grabbing the dirty dishes and scurried past Andromeda down the stairs. The older witch watched as the muggleborn whispered thank you before passing through and going downstairs. She turned her eyes back to the dark witch still sitting on the bed dark eyes looking at her.

"Bellatrix" Andy acknowledged.

"Andy" Bella replied in the same manner. The older witched confused at hearing the dark witch use her nickname. Andromeda approached into the room a few steps towering over her oldest sister as she spoke.

"I don't know what your game is Bella but I'm only going to warn you this once, if you hurt her I will personally deal with you, and I'll make 14 years of suffering in Azkaban feel like a holiday retreat in comparison" Bellatrix scoffed at the threat.

"I mean it Bella, you may not see it but that girl is falling for you, and falling for you hard. She's had enough suffering in the last few months including at the hands of you"

"I won't hurt her!" Bellatrix leaned forward in defiance. "No one will hurt her so long as I'm here" she finished as an unbroken promise.

Andromeda was surprised at the answer, taking in the compassion of Bellatrix's declaration. She shook her head of the thought, gave a nod of agreement and turned to leave the room. Hermione ran back up the stairs meeting Andromeda as she left the doorway. "It was just a message from harry asking if I was ok he heard I was ill" she breathed. Andromeda smiled.

"I'm going to call it a night, I've had an exhausting day" she concluded. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Goodnight Andy" she whispered before turning back into her room, the dark witch looking at her from the bed still.

"What time is it?" Bella asked. Hermione looked at her wristwatch.

"It's almost 11" she replied, shocked at how late it actually was, realizing as her and Bella had talked a lot more time had passed. She grabbed her nightclothes and stepped across to the bathroom, returning 15 minutes later. Bellatrix stood up passing Hermione to use the bathroom. She stepped out several minutes later to find the brunette unfolding a sleeping bag onto the floor and bending down to get into it.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked shutting the door behind her.

"Do you want me to sleep in another room?" Hermione asked unsure

"No but why are you on the floor?"

"You're in the bed" Hermione shrugged.

"So were you last night" Bellatrix answered, she smirked as she saw realisation on the brunettes face as she began to blush knowing she had been caught.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled feeling shamed. Bellatrix strode forward getting into the bed and shuffling to the corner.

"Just get into bed" she ordered, as the brunette looked up at her questionably. She got out of the sleeping bag and slowly stepped towards the bed slipping in cautiously sticking to her own side. Bellatrix clapped her hands extinguishing the candles in the room. Hermione settled herself feeling slightly rigid aware of how close the dark witch was unsure if touch would be welcome or not. It seemed Bellatrix decided on contact as she turned over wrapping and arm around the brunettes waist and snuggling into her neck.

"Goodnight" Bellatrix whispered her laboured breathing changing almost immediately as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Hermione stirred slowly opening her eyes to see the curtains undrawn and early morning sunshine was seeping through over the woodland. He found herself unable to move from the other witch being so tightly wrapped around her still in deep slumber. Hermione tried softly to move Bella's arm that was wrapped round her torso. She managed to lift the arm high enough and attempted to wriggle out from underneath when she heard the large intake of breath as the dark which moaned pulling her in tighter.

"Bellatrix I need to get up" Hermione whispered.

"Noooooo" Bellatrix moaned burying her head deeper into Hermione's neckline. Hermione chucked as the purebloods breath tickled against her pulse point. "Stay" she whispered nuzzling the younger witch. "Just a few minutes more" she pleaded.

"A few minutes more" Hermione breathed in agreement, loving the tingling sensation all over her body from the simple touches of the other witch. She wondered if Bellatrix was doing it on purpose, or if she realised the effect she had over the muggleborn or if Hermione herself had that same effect on Bella.

After an hour more of lounging in bed at Bellatrix's insistence, Hermione was finally able to persuade her that they both get up. Hermione pulled a robe on over her pyjamas and passed a spare one to Bellatrix stating she should get out of bed today. Bellatrix pulled it on hesitantly, realizing Hermione wasn't going to leave until she joined her in going down the stairs. She followed the brunette silently though the door into the living room. She looked over to the sofa she had been sprawled upon two days previously, noting the carpet had been cleaned of her purged drool and blood she had spat out as the poison was eradicated from her body.

Bellatrix picked up a tasty and distinctive smell as she followed Hermione through into the kitchen. Andromeda was by the stove cooking, she turned round holding the skillet tossing it in an upward motion to flip the pancake inside. As she turned Bellatrix had seen the movement of the pan she immediately flinched back holding her arms over her head protectively.

"I think you'll recall it was mother who hit us with pans, not me Bellatrix" Andromeda spoke turning back to the stove.

"Bella" Hermione whispered. Pulling her arms down and leading her to a seat by the table. Hermione picked up the teapot pouring a cup and placing it in front of Bella, before pulling up a chair next to her. Andy approached the table with a large plate filled with fresh pancakes. She took a seat forking two of the pancakes off the plate before passing them to Hermione who copied and handed them to Bella. Bellatrix looked at the plate confused.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Pancakes!" Hermione chirped spreading a large helping of nutella on her own from the jar.

"You eat cakes for breakfast?" she looked at the plate confused. Both were caught off guard and Andromeda chuckled at the statement.

"Trust me, spread some of this on and you'll love them" Andromeda said passing the jar or chocolate spread across the table. The other two witches watched as Bellatrix spooned a small helping on and cut a small section from the corner before taking a bite.

"I see you never lost your sweet tooth then" Andromeda spoke.

"With all my chocolate éclairs she stolen she can't deny it" Hermione piped in.

"Is that where all my baking went?" Andromeda asked incredulously. Hermione nodded before a look of concern came upon her face.

"That's how she got poisoned"

"Where did you get them?" Andromeda sat forward concerned.

"A brown owl brought them to school, I thought it was from you."

"I use no owl except Lazarus" Andromeda answered defensively.

"I know I didn't mean that to come out as an accusation Andy" Hermione apologised. Bellatrix had sat quietly throughout the exchange however now finished her pancakes.

"Can I please wash I feel dirty" Bellatrix suddenly spoke, gaining the attention of the other witched. Andromeda nodded, standing up from the table. Hermione took the cue and summoned Bellatrix to follow her back upstairs. She led the raven witch into the bathroom and turned the shower, allowing the water to trickle over her hand until the temperature was deemed appropriate.

"that should be hot enough, there's shampoo and soap on the side and towels here" Hermione explained as she pulled two towels out from the airing cupboard setting them on the small stool by the shower cubicle, "I'll get you some fresh clothes" she finished before walking to the door.

"Thanks" Bella whispered as she began pulling the robe off. Hermione shut the door quickly, she strode back into the bedroom, shuffling through her drawers as she pulled out fresh clothes for herself then some items appropriate for Bella. After ten minutes she knocked on the bathroom door loudly, she heard Bellatrix reply come in and opened the door. The shower was still running the curtain closed with only the pale witch's feet visible at the bottom.

"I brought you some clean clothes and underwear" Hermione said loudly over the spray of water, placing them on the toilet seat. Unfortunately she didn't hear the distinct sound of the shower curtain pushed back as the dark witch stepped out grabbing a towel twisting it around her hair.

"OOH, s . . . sorry" Hermione stuttered as she turned round not realising the witch had stepped out not yet covered with a towel. Hermione turned towards the wall blushing profusely. Bellatrix smirked as she wrapped the small towel round herself and sauntered over to the other witch.

"Something wrong?" she husked standing closely behind the brunette.

"I'll just step out and let you finish" Hermione squeaked attempting to step towards the door. Bella stepped out in front of the other witch blocking her path.

"You know that's twice you have seen me naked, maybe it's time to reciprocate" Bellatrix whispered flirtatiously one hand holding her flimsy towel and the other lightly pressed on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at the gesture. Bellatrix giggled.

"I've seen how you look at me Hermione, I remember our kiss and how good it felt. Don't hold back on me though" Bella concluded before pressing her lips to Hermione's for several seconds chastely before pulling away. "I'm about to drop the towel and change, it's up to you if you would prefer to leave" Hermione composed herself and promptly left the room.

* * *

Hermione sat on the bed after changing quickly, she had overall been unsure where she stood with Bellatrix, yes they had kissed but that had been in the heat of the moment when Bellatrix was practically dying in her arms. She was too deep in thought to register a person re-entering the room and closing the door until she felt the dip of the bed as Bellatrix took a seat beside her. Hermione came out of her daze looking up at the dark witch, taking in the fact that Bellatrix seemed to look good in whatever attire she wore, whether it be her signature dress and corset or Hermione's skinny jeans and long sleeve black shirt that she was currently wearing. Her hair still wild and damp from the shower.

"Stop thinking so much" Bellatrix whispered, she didn't need to perform legilimens to read the uncertainty of the situation on Hermione's face. So Bellatrix never being one to hesitate, leaned forward grasping the brunettes chin upwards as she moved in to kiss her.

Hermione tensed slightly as Bellatrix had grasped her chin, unable to react before she felt soft lips on her own once again. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at Bella's closed ones, dark long lashes barely flickered as she could feel the purebloods lips move softly against her own trying to manipulate a reaction. Hermione pressed forwards deepening the kiss as a timid hand grazed against a pale cheek. Hermione was aware she was an inexperienced kisser, several sloppy snog's from Viktor Krum in 4th year was hardly romantic, and the chapped lips and course stubble of Ron was nothing in comparison. Hermione shuddered involuntarily as she thought of her kiss with Ron. It had not gone unnoticed and Bellatrix pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Hermione breathed, her brain hazy and slightly disappointed that they had stopped. She looked over at Bella.

"You shuddered, did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Hermione shook her head vigorously. Lunging forward and grasping bellas shoulders in fear the other witch might back away. Bellatrix pulled the other witch into an embrace.

"Sorry, I'm not good at this" Hermione murmured her face burrowed under a main of damp curls as she clung more tightly to the dark witches petite frame. "I've never really . . ."

"Shhh" Bellatrix hushed her. She pressed feather light kisses against Hermione's jawline, feeling the brunettes breathing become slightly shallower, slowly relaxing in her hold.

"Just do what feels right" Bella whispered pulling back and looking at the brunette through heavy lidded eyes. Hermione moaned as fingers lightly rubbed on her neck, allowing Bella's words to sink in before pushing forward clumsily catching bellas lips with her own, the force cause them to tumble slightly back onto the bed, Hermione being pulled on top still held tightly in Bellatrix's arms. Unsure of how to proceed Hermione took bellas advice doing what felt right, her teeth grazed along bellas bottom lip causing Bella to moan. The dark witch lifted her hands into the brunette's curls pulling her closer as she ran her tongue along the brunettes bottom lip twisting it into the brunettes when her lips parted. Their tongues duelled dancing a tango as they melted more into each other. Hermione moved her hand up aching to touch Bella more she reached for the dark tendrils, yearning to run her hands through the soft mane of silk.

"OW" Bellatrix cried as Hermione's fingers became knotted in her hair.

"Oh sorry" Hermione mumbled attempting to disentangle her fingers from the other witches hair. The moment was gone as Bellatrix attempted to detangle her hair tugging at it unceremoniously. Hermione beckoned her towards the stairs and into the living room as she reach into the drawer pulling out a hairbrush. Bella took it from her and moved over to the mirror. Hermione stepped across the room shelving several books lying on the table from the previous day reading.

"Ouch, Ow" Bellatrix cursed as she tugged at her hair trying to tame it. Andromeda walked through and stood by the door way watching her sister.

"OH for merlin's sake!" Andromeda huffed after watching for several minutes. She strode over, grabbing the brush from the dark witch.

"Your 48 and still can't tame this mess?" Andy muttered taking the brush and taking it upon herself to brush through the dark mane.

"OUCH! You try living without a brush for 14 years! OW" Bellatrix snapped attempting to grab the brush.

"Sit! Brush from the bottom and work your way up! Merlin this is a mess! 14 years without a brush indeed!" Andromeda ordered hacking away with the brush. Hermione chuckled as she observed the siblings, Bella sat scowling with her arms crossed. They could almost be mother and daughter Hermione thought seeing how similar they were. However her thoughts were soon disturbed as she heard a gasp from the doorway. Three sets of eyes looked up just in time to see the fainting outline of Narcissa Black collapsing to the floor.

_SlytherinEnigma_


	18. Kindred

Chapter 18

"She's alright, no damage from the fall" Andromeda muttered as she cast a quick charm over Narcissa unconscious form as herself and Hermione picked her up from the floor and laid her gently on the sofa. Bellatrix was very still and silently observing, still standing by the mirror.

"Right both of you upstairs, now!" Andromeda ordered without looking up as she summoned a potion bottle from her stores.

"Go! And not a sound you hear me!"

"But what if . . ." Hermione started

"Look I need to revive her, I can't do it if your both here, and I can't tell if I need to obliviate her until I can be certain she knows what she saw or not NOW GO!" she ordered one last time pointing to the door. Hermione obeyed taking Bella's hand and dragging her out the room as the dark witch continued to stare at her youngest sister.

Hermione was thankful that Andromeda had her head screwed on, she was unsure what she would have done In the situation, she was still in shock from seeing Narcissa drop to the floor without even registering someone else was there. He mind floated to who else it may have possibly been and the outcome if someone had spotted Bella such as harry. Hermione shuddered at such a thought and turned her attention back to Bellatrix. The dark witch was still silently sitting on the bed, she had not said a word or change her expression from that moment.

"Hey" Hermione whispered taking the purebloods hand stroking it lightly trying to coax her out of her thoughts.

"Rennervate" Andromeda whispered as she pointed the wand to the blondes form. Narcissa blinked her eyes open fluttering her long dark lashes as she refocused.

"Andy" she breathed, feeling a head rush and clasping her forehead as she sat up quickly. "Here take this" Andy passed the vial of green liquid.

Narcissa took the vial without question as she gathered herself together.

"I'm sorry I just blacked out, I thought I saw . . ." Narcissa's face changed at the sudden memory, she dived up from the sofa and marched towards the doorway to the stairs before Andy had even registered her sisters movement, she rushed of her seat after the blonde calling her name. "CISSY WAIT!"

Narcissa ignored her sister's plea and burst into the door. Taking in the sight in front of her.

"Hello Narcissa" Hermione greeted the blonde as she lay tucked up in bed, a book open in her lap.

"I had a rather irate floo call from my son claiming you were missing from Hogwarts and a vague explanation from the headmistress that you had taken ill. Forgive my intrusion on this unannounced visit but Draco wished me to check if you were ok and get back to him" Narcissa explained.

"I had a fever, I floo'd Andy when I felt unwell and she insisted I stay home till I felt better" Hermione concluded.

"Did she" Narcissa whispered as an afterthought. Andy appeared in the doorway scanning the room quickly before relaxing and looking towards her sister.

"You could have floo'd if you wished to know" Andromeda stated.

"I did yesterday there was no answer"

The blonde looked between the other two witches before standing.

"I shall owl Draco and let him know. I hope you're feeling better miss granger" Narcissa stated as she headed towards the door.

Andromeda trailed behind her younger sister leaving the room, she turned one last time to Hermione grabbing the door and mouthing "where is she?" Hermione lifted her hand pointing down below her as Andromeda followed the direction noticing the stray black curl sticking out from under the bed. Andromeda shoved the door shut behind her as she followed the summoning of her sister down the stairs.

Andromeda arrived to the room a few minutes later as her sister disappeared into the floo network and closed it, blocking any entry of unwanted visitors coming in unannounced as well as tightening the apparition wards to the inside of the dwelling.

"That was close" Andromeda heaved, holding her hand to her forehead, as Hermione remade the bed and pulled Bellas hand hoisting her to her feet as she pulled herself from underneath the bed. The trio gathered downstairs in the kitchen as they ate ham sandwiches for lunch, Hermione and Andy had made some small talk but Bella remained silence throughout the exchange. The wards alerted them of an invading force entering the garden area. Andromeda hesitantly stood up looking out the kitchen window into the back, she sighed before opening the small window as a small excitable owl swooped in.

"Pig?" Hermione spoke looking at the overexcited bird as it swooped to her outstretched hand.

"Pig?" Andromeda echoed.

"Pigwidgeon, its Ron's owl" Hermione answered unwrapping the parchment tied to the owls leg. Bellatrix turned her attention to the brunette at the mention of Ron's name, a look of distaste on her face as she scowled at the parchment.

"it's from Harry- " Hermione said as she scanned down the page "he wants to come see me before I return to school tomorrow but couldn't get through the floo".

"I can open it up" Andy answered.

"I should probably see him" Hermione murmured knowing her friend would be worried otherwise.

"I'll just go hide back under the bed then shall I" Bellatrix spat sarcastically.

"You can come down the cellar with me" Andromeda instructed before Hermione or Bellatrix could protest she walked over to door.

"Come on" Andy jerked her head summoning Bella. The dark witch was sat in a defensive stance, her arms crossed stubbornly on her chest. She hmph'd as she finally stood and walked over following her sister, briefly looking back at Hermione before closing the door of the stairway she descended.

Hermione sat waiting by the fireplace, knowing the green flames would eventually erupt, which it did several minutes later as Harry Potter stepped into the room.

"Hermione" he chirped holding out his hands and pulling her into a tight hug as he swept a fine sheen of ash from his robes. The dark green auror training robes seemed slightly baggy on his thin form.

"Hi harry" Hermione smiled hugging him back. After a couple of minutes harry pulled back turning round and stepping into the sitting room taking in his surroundings.

"It's different from when me and Hagrid were here" Harry spoke quietly more to himself than anything. Hermione looked at him lost in his memories of war. Her own thoughts wandering as she realised how much everything had changed.

"He misses you" Harry said taking a seat and looking towards Hermione. "He's angry now, but give him time 'Mione he will get over it"

"Maybe Harry, but I'm tired of it. After all these years, after everything we have been through, he still has the emotional range of a teaspoon. He's still selfish, he's still petty and he still hurts me" she finished turning away. Harry nodded in silence looking down. Seven years he had spent trying to be mediator between his two best friends, but he knew something would give eventually.

"He tried to come through when we heard you were ill through Mrs Weasley yesterday, no one would tell us anything"

"Just a mild Scrofungulus bug I think, I am fine now. I'll return to school tomorrow" she answered. "Anyways why don't you tell me about auror training and I can tell you about Hogwarts" harry smiled as he began to talk about his adventures.

They had been down in the cellar for 45 minutes of almost complete silence. Andromeda sat in her oak chair as her dragon-hide gloved finger traced down the handwritten instructions of her experiment. Her auburn hair was messily clipped to the back of her head as several tendrils managed to escape, a pair of glass goggles protected her eyes as she had cautiously poured vials of various liquids into the cauldron and scribbled down and noted change to her concoction. Bellatrix had trailed along the shelves at the far side of the room, lingering with interest at teddy's playpen as she picked up various muggle toys with interest. She had finally settled at the bottom step of the stone staircase throwing a ball from the toy box she had picked up and bounced against the wall catching it lazily.

_Thwack . . . . . Thwack . . . . Thwack . . . . . ._

Andromeda groaned as she tried to concentrate, scribbling notes as her potion turned a turgid green. She looked up at the other witch slumped against the bottom step as she bounced the ball against the wall and back.

"Grab me some cockatrice tongue from the shelf" Andromeda instructed not looking up. Bellatrix looked up slightly confused if it was herself being summoned. After initial shock she silently stood still holding the small ball in hand as she skimmed the shelf till she found a jar correctly labelled. She sauntered to the desk placing it in front of her sister.

The silence was disrupted as Lazarus suddenly began making a fuss on his perch screeching and flapping his wings as he looked suspiciously out of his window. Both witches looked over as the owl became more alarmed and jumped from his perch as he flew towards his mistress settling and looking ruffled as the bird settled on her offered dragon hide gloved hand. A small black object plummeted to the floor through the window. Both leaned their heads forward warily as they looked at the alien object until it coughed and stretched out its wings.

"Levi!" Bellatrix walked across to the small creature sweeping it into her hand and stroking his head with her index finger.

"What on earth is it?"

"He's a pygmy dragon" Bella cooed as she lovingly petted the tiny creature.

"A pygmy . . . I thought they were only a legend?" Andromeda asked incredulously looking at the creature. She was still holding Lazarus who looked at the tiny dragon in distaste.

"Well he's real" Bellatrix chuckled with a brightened smile. Lazarus flew back to his perch as Andromeda cautiously took a step forward.

"Does it breathe fire like a dragon?" she asked in awe of the strange creature. As if on cue the small dragon sneezed as smoke flew from his nostrils. Bella nodded.

"Do you think he could produce fire embers?"

"What for?" Bella asked suspiciously eyeing up her sister who was now standing next to her fixated on her familiar. Levi hissed as the gloved hand reached out to him. Bellatrix snacked her pet away offendedly scowling at her sister.

"it's an ingredient I need for working on a salve for fiendfyre burns, it's difficult getting hold of any since the Gringotts dragon escaped" Bella thought to herself.

"If he coughs any up I'll send them for you" Bella finally answered. "What exactly do u make potions for anyways?" she asked looking over into the cauldron.

"I'm a potioneer for St Mungo's and several apocathary's" Bella seemed intrigued. Despite the time after 14 years in Azkaban and after she had heard little to no details on Andromeda except for the occasional heckle from other death eaters about the half-blood niece who was an auror.

"What was she like?" Bellatrix blurted out, Andromeda looked up slightly taken aback by the question.

"Who?"

"Your daughter . . ."

Andromeda was silent for a moment, she stared at her sister who in turn stared back, looking into such dark eyes and seeing peaked interest and thirst for important information was something Andromeda didn't expect.

"Clumsy is always the first word that comes to mind" Andromeda smiled, perching herself on her desk as she pulled the gloves off and rested her hands on the ledge. "If there was something on the floor trip worthy Dora would be the first to find it. She was messy, loud and had a heart of gold. As a child it was a nightmare in any proximity to muggle especially with her hair changing colour every 5 minutes. We did our best, she made friends easily but she did say she felt lonely at times, ted was an only child so no cousins to play with. As she grew up she fulfilled her dream of becoming an auror, marrying a man she loved and having a child. I just wished she had listened when I begged her not to go back to that school" Andromeda moved away as she wiped the tears from her eyes, her voice cracking as she finished.

Bellatrix had been listening intently, so strange to hear the story of a close relative who she had never known. Feeling a similarity of character to herself as a child and so different to her nephew. From what Andy told her, Nymphadora was a kind loving selfless person, unlike Draco who had been spoilt, whiney, and cowardice.

"Was it you?" Andy asked her tone neutral and her eyes pleading as she questioned Bella. Bellatrix looked at her sister, confused until she realised the insinuation of the question.

"Rabastan killed her, I heard him bragging to the dark lord in the forest" Bellatrix whispered. Andromeda sighed as if some weight was lifted from her shoulders. She turned to take her gloves back pulling the left hand on wiggling her fingers into the holes as she returned to her work.

"I tried to stop them"

Andromeda turned to her estrange sister.

"I didn't know until it was too late that they came to torture you. I hated you for leaving, but I promised cissy you would never be harmed" Bella confessed turning away from the staring eyes of her sister. Andromeda was stunned, not knowing what to say and suddenly distracted as an otter shaped patronus descended the stairway towards her.

"Harry wishes to see you before he leaves" Hermione's voice echoed from the silver creature.

Andy nodded to the entity and walked up the stairs leaving Bella alone. The dark which looked up towards the closed wooden door before tiptoeing up the steps and sitting on the most atop listening to the voices on the other side.

_SlytherinEnigma_


	19. Silence

**A/N I apologise for the long delay of an update, neither of my stories are abandoned, I had a lot of changes over the past few months and work as well as other things it kind of put a block on my writing.**

**Please be wary there is mention of NON CON in this chapter **

Bellatrix listened to the click of Andromeda's heals as she walked across the stone floor of the kitchen, she could just make out the muffled voices of her sister and the boy in discussion. " . . Tell Molly I'll be over for Ted first thing after breakfast tomorrow, I'll go and get her the book she wanted, its upstairs" Bellatrix heard her sister speak as she heard the creaking of the wooden steps going up to the bedrooms.

"Hermione you will give it another go with Ron won't you?" harry pleaded. "I told you harry it's not that simple, he hurt me really bad" Hermione replied assertively.

"Come on Hermione everyone makes mistakes, and everyone deserves a second chance, remember, just like Dumbledore used to say" Harry attempted in persuasion.

Hermione was silent for a moment, Bellatrix pressed her head painfully tighter against the door. She had heard every word, holding her breath in suspense for the muggleborns answer.

". . Ok" Hermione murmured. She squeaked slightly as Harry jumped forward hugging her tightly. Coming apart a few seconds later when they heard Andy re-enter the room. Harry leaving through the floo a few moments later.

_She said Ok_ . . . Bellatrix heard her mind repeat as she mulled over the answer the brunette had given, Bella could feel her anger bubbling to the surface as she grinded her teeth in frustration, "She's getting back together with the fucking Weasel" Bella's mind hissed, she turned and growled angrily throwing the ball in her hand across the basement it knocked a jar from the shelf, it shattered as it ricocheted to the ground a brown sludge material leaked through the shards of glass. With a small feeling of satisfaction she stood up with her hand raised up ready to take her frustration out with use of magic when the door opened behind her.

"Everything ok Bella?" Hermione asked slightly concerned as she saw Bella's defensive stance. The pureblood scowled lowering her hand and shoving rather roughly past the brunette, "Fine, where's my sister?" Bellatrix snapped as she stomped through the kitchen, on cue Andy entered the kitchen. "Something wrong?" she asked frowning slightly at Bella's annoyed face. "What are your wards like in the garden, can I actually go outside?" she demanded impatiently.

"They cover beyond the wall, no one would see you in the back garden" she answered.

"Good!" Bellatrix answered marching towards the back door, Hermione automatically turned to join her, but Bellatrix held her hand up in front of Hermione halting her. "No I want to be alone" she ordered before pulling the door behind her. Hermione stared at the closed door confusion and slight hurt morphed on her face as her and Andy turned to each other equally confused by the other witches behaviour. Andy shrugged before turning to head back down the basement. Hermione decided to follow Bella's request and went to sit in the living room to read.

* * *

It was getting dark, a chill was setting in, although Bella could not leave the garden she was still too annoyed to go back inside, she had spotted Hermione looking out their bedroom window on her several times, she refused to return her gaze but knew she was there. Andy had come out earlier, attempting to coax Bella into conversation and to come in for something to eat. Bella had remained quiet pouring her energy into the rather impressive mud fortress she had constructed in the bottom of the vegetable patch. It had started as a simple dwelling but after several hours became a rather large and impressively detailed piece of architecture, towers surrounded the main keep, as outer walls dominated the space, large thick mud walls constructed the outer layer before large deep trenches had appeared surrounding it with a rather impressive moat. Andy gave up after several minutes of Bellatrix ignoring her, only hearing the whispered incantation of aguamenti as the moat began to fill with water. Bellatrix sat back admiring her masterpiece, and watching Levi chasing dragonflies in the garden as she wondered when he had re-joined her.

A shiver ran down her spine realising it was getting late and it was cold. She reluctantly stood up and walked towards the door. It slowly creaked as she tiptoed into the kitchen, the moonlight streamed through the window giving a dim light in the dark room, she looked through to the adjoining living room which also appeared in darkness. Bellatrix walked through glancing at the old clock chiming ten as she opened the door to the stairway. Floorboards creaked as she ascended the staircase, she heard the shower running in the bathroom as she opened the opposite door to the bedroom. It was empty, Hermione must be in the bathroom, Bellatrix thought to herself, she changed and got into the bed shuffling across and facing the wall, scrunching the sheets tightly around her.

She heard the bathroom door open and the shuffling of bare feet as Hermione crossed the hall into their room, clicking the door shut behind her. "Bella?" she whispered as she turned seeing the body in the bed. Bella held her eye closed tightly feigning sleep not wanting to answer. A few moments of silence passing before Hermione stepped towards the bed, pulling the blankets up as she slipped in. Bella didn't move, she heard the brunette mouthing her name in a barely audible whisper before feeling the brunette shuffle behind her, spooning around Bella's form as she slipped her arm across the purebloods stomach, sighing as she cuddled into the raven curls. Bellatrix couldn't help but let the tenseness of her rigid body fall, as she formed into the body behind her, it felt so good to be held, just like the last two nights. Her anger dissipated temporarily as sleep took over.

* * *

_"__Get lost Rod" Bellatrix spat at him as she stormed away. The tall auburn haired man ran after her grabbing her by the arm. "Bellatrix, where the hell do you think you're going?" _

_"__Away from you its bad enough I had to marry you! Now do us both a favour and leave me alone!" she shouted trying to pull his hand from her. He made to grab her again. "Don't touch me!" she growled, spitting in his face. He was angry now. He grabbed both her arms violently. "I tried to be nice . . . but it's our wedding night, you know what that means Bellatrix" he grinned callously as he forcefully started pushing her to the bed. "No . . ." she whispered in realisation as he roughly kissed her. His smirk widened as he nodded._

_"__Your mine"_

* * *

"Bella . . . Bellatrix . . ."

Bellatrix jumped at the whisper of her own name, sucking in a deep breath as she pulled the blanket from over her head. She felt a soft hand pull her sticky curls and sweep them to the side of her forehead.

"Bella are you alright? Your shaking" Hermione whispered as she looked on the dark witch, noticing the fine sheen of sweat on her pale skin, and deep short panicked breaths. "Was it a nightmare?" Hermione asked still worried as she heard Bella continue to hyperventilate,

"Take slow deep breaths . . . It was just a dream, you're here with me and safe" Hermione continued to whisper she rubbed her hand over the Bella's shoulder in a soothing motion. This seemed to calm Bella as her breathing slowed. She looked at Hermione, her brown eyes full of concern over her. Bellatrix stared back at her for a second, remembering her anger from earlier, the snipped of conversation she had heard through the door as she remembered Hermione agreeing she would think about reconnecting with the Weasley boy. A sudden piercing of jealousy and possessiveness stung her as she remembered the words so cruelly spoken to her in her nightmare whisper through her mind,

_Your mine . . ._

Bellatrix pounced on top of the brunette pushing her down with her own body weight as she smothered Hermione's petite frame with her own. Hermione was taken aback as she felt Bellatrix move so quickly, her lips captured in a harsh kiss before she could blink.

Hermione felt like all her breath had been sucked out of her as she attempted to reciprocate. All kisses with Bellatrix had been timid, tender and gentle, but this was completely different. This was passionate. This was possessive. This was Bellatrix unleashed. Hermione could barely keep up Bellatrix tongue entered swirling into her own, her body pressed so tightly underneath, cold hands were suddenly felt roaming underneath her shirt and sliding up her torso, and Bella's thigh sending friction in her private area as it rubbed between Hermione's legs. Hermione gasped for air as Bella broke the kiss, immediately attacking her neck instead as she nipped harshly at her lobe. Hermione was overwhelmed by the sensation her breathing so rapid as she breathlessly moaned "Bella"

"Tell me your mine" Bellatrix hissed into her ear, the fingers of her left hand grazing dangerously up Hermione's torso.

Hermione moaned, words were lost on her, she was so flustered and the nagging feeling in the back of her head as she realised things were moving far too fast.

"Bel ... I" Hermione tried hard to string a sentence, barely able to concentrate as she felt Bellatrix's breath on her neck as she spoke again.

"Your mine!" she growled, in frustration, nipping at Hermione's neck.

"Mmmhh Bella no . . . bite" Hermione muffled as she suddenly felt Bellatrix freeze.

_No_

It echoed through Bellatrix's head as she recalled her own words ignored all those years ago. She pulled back from Hermione pulling herself upright with a look of horror on her face, as she looked back at the brunette with her glazed over eyes and ruffled hair, as she still lay catching her breath. Hermione looked at Bella seeing her face from the moonlight descending through the window, a look of horror on the raven witches face.

"Shit . . . I'm sorry" Bellatrix sobbed, before running out of the room completely.

* * *

The trees were thin in this part of the forest, there was little wildlife that would venture into this area from lack of protective cover. Even in the dead of night the moon shone so brightly through the thin branches of Scotch pine. In a small clearing on a grey smooth slanting boulder lay Bellatrix, sitting curled up with her arms crossed and face hidden, she had not moved for a while, only shivering from the cool air as it stirred occasionally around her. Her eyes were red and tear stained, though her tears had dried up long ago. It was a strange effect to feel so much emotion again, before she died it had been many years since she had shed tears, many years in Azkaban had made her alien to most emotion, except anger.

But in her teenage body they had come flooding back, along with each and every nightmare, every memory, and it had disturbed her more than she ever realised.

The nightmares had started the first night she slept in the meadow, some nights she dreaded falling asleep because she was unsure what waited her as she relived horrifying events of the life she had once lead. The murders, the pleas, the screams, the cold numbness of Azkaban, and of course the torture of Hermione, that had been the last nightmare that Bellatrix had experienced, the night before she found the very girl almost being eaten by the spider as she wandered through the forests, that night she had slept peacefully. Until tonight, this had been the first time she had ever relived her wedding night, something she had always hoped to successfully block out, and as she realised her forceful behaviour towards Hermione just hours ago, it had torn her apart.

The pureblood didn't register as the small dragon landed on her shoulder, whistling and nuzzling against her forehead as he jumped down in front to get her attention. She barely reacted as a warm body embraced her from behind, wrapping a blanket around cocooning them both in the cool air. She stirred slightly as a warm hand gently pulled her arm away from her shielded face. She finally realised she wasn't alone as she felt Hermione lovingly kiss away her dried tears.

Bellatrix was unsure how long they stayed on the forest floor, or when they had moved, lying closely cuddling together under the blanket, or when they had fallen asleep as the sun began to rise. Neither girl had said a word, sometimes it was better that talking was delayed at least for a short while.

Because sometimes, silence is all that is needed.

_SlytherinEnigma_


End file.
